Amelie
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world. (Set following season 3)
1. Chapter One

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter One**

* * *

For the past couple of years everything seemed to be calm. Hayley and Hope lived under Klaus' roof once more which came in handy as Hope grew into the playful toddler she is today. Elijah made sure the Strix were inactive, although a few kept a look out for Marcel's return to the city. He tried to help Freya anyway he could to get rid of Rebekah's curse while she tried to live as happily as she could with Marcel in a distant Mediterranean country. Everyone seemed to be happy, all except for Klaus. He had his daughter with him and all the threats he knew of were gone but his heart yearned for the secret he kept locked in a coffin for over eighty years. It was finally safe to tell his secret but he had to wait for the right time… But the temptation to visit her was so strong.

Only he knew the location of the storage locker he kept the coffin in but the locker and its contents were cloaked to all but him. Unaware that he was being watched, he held out a special, spelled necklace and held it at an arm's length, waiting for the locker to appear. Without hesitation, he stepped inside and closed the door.

His final coffin held Amelie's sleeping body, spelled to sleep without aging, waiting to be awoke was the curse he had to put on her for her own good. Once the hood of the coffin was lifted, he leaned into her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Her light blonde locks were still pin curled in the Marilyn Monroe style she adorned so often. "Soon we can be together, I promise." He whispered softly. Seeing her face reassured him that everything he did was the right thing, to take her away from her era and bring her into the twenty first century insured that she would be safe. Even entranced she convinced him that he did good.

* * *

Hope eagerly awaited the return of her father and once she locked her blue eyes on him, she ran from her toys and into his awaiting arms. "Dadda!" she squealed blissfully.

"Hello my darling." He cooed, breathing in the sweet smell of her head.

Elijah waited and watched from the side-lines with a small smile until he cleared his throat.

Klaus turned to him and whispered to his daughter. "Look Hope, it's your grump of an uncle."

"Oh how the tides have turned, Nik. Where did you rush off to?"

"Nowhere of any significance."

Elijah ran his fingers across the woodwork as he stepped towards the two. "May I ask, who is in the coffin?"

"What coffin?"

"Don't play dumb Niklaus, one of the Strix saw you at the docks going into a spelled lock up and they just had to take a peek." Elijah leaned on the fireplace and smirked a little. "The curiosity almost killed him."

"I assure you that what's in the coffin is my business and mine alone." Klaus set Hope back at her group of toys and marched out of the room.

Elijah followed him and gripped his arm tightly. "If you are going to jeopardise our newfound peace, I can assure you that it is everyone's business."

"Luckily for your sanity, it's something harmless kept away from your prying eyes." He growled as he took his arm back.

"Then what was with the promise of 'soon'?"

"My happiness brother, now if you don't mind, I need a word with Freya."

"Do not involve her in your schemes." Elijah warned, his finger pointed at Klaus.

"I need a witch for non-scheming purposes, you have my word."

* * *

 _Chicago, 1933_

A great city packed to the brim with poverty, starvation and crime. Alone now in this world, this city was the perfect place for Klaus to hide from Mikael and have a little fun while he was at it. He made friends with mobsters like Capone to get the finest bootlegged alcohol but the only thing that could give him some sort of release from the world was the siren song of a blues singer in an underground speak easy. But as times moved on and friends disappeared, Klaus followed the voice of the angel as she moved around the city, singing in any bar that would have her.

Amelie Bouchard, a French immigrant was the only constant in Klaus' lonely life. She dreamt big and sang for someone to hear her. Klaus was the only one who listened to her. The night he finally decided to speak to her was one of the nights that gave him the chance to bring a shed of his humanity back. He began to feel proper emotions again; nervousness mostly but it was a start. He watched her move towards him through the crowd at the bar with her violin case in hand.

"Are you Klaus Mikaelson?" she said delicately. Her accent was still rich and fresh, untainted by the accents around her.

"Yes love, have a seat." He took a small sip of alcohol to calm himself down and glanced up at her. "I assume you have heard that I am your greatest admirer?"

Amelie giggled lowly and sat in front of him, setting her case down by her feet. "You are my only admirer. No one cares if I sing but I have heard that you convinced the boss to pay me."

"I know talent when I hear it and you my dear are full of it." He looked away from her and waved a waiter over. "Do you fancy a drink?"

"I couldn't possibly." She waved him off bashfully.

"It would be my pleasure." He watched her with a lax smile as she debated with herself in her head.

She rested her head on her hand and chewed the inside of her cheek. There was a certain charm about Klaus and as much as she wanted to say no, her natural impulse was to say yes. "Only because it is your pleasure and for that reason only." She returned his carefree smile and bit her lip gently.

"Thank you."

She shook her head a little. "For what?"

"For accompanying a lonely man."

"It isn't a bother, you see, I'm quite lonely too. At least for tonight, we can be lonely together."

* * *

Hours seemed like minutes as they drank and chatted away their time. Eventually the bar became empty and the two drunks were cast into the empty Chicago streets. Amelie was worse off than Klaus; he could handle his liquor but her small, human frame couldn't. As they staggered the empty streets and the sun began to peep through the clouds, Klaus found out the sad truth about the woman with an angel's voice; she lived in poverty.

"This is my stop, I bet I'm not what you expected me to be." She said abruptly as she tried to find an excuse for herself.

He looked at her with pity in his eyes. "May I take you out again tonight?"

"You still want to see me? I'm only a poor immigrant, I have nothing to offer you."

He gripped onto her shoulders. "Of course I want to see you again, you being in the poor house does not change the potential I see in you."

She was confused and dumbfounded, no one ever wanted to take out a girl from this side of the city. "A potential for what?"

"A better life… A new start, whatever your heart desires."

She glanced behind her at the slum of a building she called home and then looked into Klaus' eyes. "Who says we have to wait until tonight? Last night does not have to end yet."

A smirk crept onto his face as he held his arm out. "Come on then, the night is still young and so are we."

* * *

 _Two years later…_

Nobody could deny how happy Klaus and Amelie made each other. If they weren't catching a show, releasing their creativity or attending high society events then they were rolling around in their cotton sheets. Under Klaus' care, the poor immigrant blossomed into a stunning rose who was the life of every party.

But, dark clouds were on the horizon for Klaus and it just had to happen when he was finally settling down with someone he genuinely cared for. Word that Mikael found him and was on his way travelled to him and sent him into a panic. What was he supposed to do? Leave Amelie behind or take her with him? Her human body was too weak to run and any offer he extended towards her to change her was declined. He only had one other option but it was risky.

What he had to say to her wasn't easy to say and he didn't know how she would react; he hoped that she would agree to his plan but if she didn't, he was going to be heartbroken. He sat her down and took her small hand in his, looking at her with sincerity he said, "I know you do not want to be away from me and I cannot bear to be away from you but the only way we can be together is if you are suspended in time until it is safe for us to be together again." He explained as best as he could but he was frantic, she didn't understand the threat of Mikael as he did.

"I would be cursed by one of your witch friends?"

"Not cursed but protected." He placed his hands on her face and looked her in the eyes. "I have a witch who will do the spell tonight, it's the only way without saying goodbye."

Everything about this situation confused her, but when she looked in his eyes and saw the fear she knew that there was no other choice worth considering. Klaus saved her life, he took her from the poverty and gave her everything she ever wanted; the least she could do was repay him by being spelled to sleep for a couple of years at the most.

She nodded, giving into him and smiled ever so slightly. "I'll do whatever you want of me."

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say those words."

She held her hand up and stopped his excitement in its tracks. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, I have to ask but two favours of you." She stepped away from him and poured herself a glass of white wine.

"Anything for you." He was desperate for her to agree. Underneath his hard exterior was a man who only wished to be loved and he found it in the young woman standing in front of him.

"Firstly, my necklace is never to leave my neck," she touched the small, silver chain adorned with an amethyst gem, "it was my mother's and I promised to never remove it."

"Of course, the necklace must never leave you. What is your second favour?"

She took a long sip from her glass and set it down on a small oak dresser. "Please do not forget about me. If you should meet another love, let me die peacefully in my slumber."

"Amelie," he couldn't entertain the thought but she swiftly glided over to him, silk gliding behind her as she took her seat in front of him.

"I know how life can be, everything happens by chance. Just agree to my favours and I will be yours for however long you'll have me." She fixed his slicked back curls with a small smile and teary eyes. "When you are safe, when we can be together I will be ready and waiting with open arms."

He gave her one last kiss and got up quickly. "I will alert my witch, please make yourself as comfortable as you can. I shall not be long."

She watched him leave and returned to her glass, finishing the wine with her hand on her chest. Her head spun as she tried to wrap her head around what she had agreed to do. She would do anything for her love, but she didn't know how long she would be asleep for.

* * *

 **A:N I hope you enjoy this fanfic, I'm just posting the first chapter to see what kind of reception it gets before I publish more so leave your opinions in a review if you wish to read more.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Freya stared down at the young woman in the coffin with a hint of sadness; she was condemned to a lifetime of solitude only to wake up in a new world where the opportunity to be hurt was only around the corner. The world that Klaus had created for himself would have the potential to destroy her if she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

"I see it isn't just your family you keep in coffins." She said bluntly as she watched him as he stared down at his love.

He leaned into Amelie's lifeless body and ran his finger across her soft cheek with a small smile. "Would you believe that she loved me so much that she agreed to be put to sleep?"

"Was she sane?"

Klaus let out a mocking laugh and looked at his sister. "Very funny, just do the spell."

"It's going to take some time."

"Fantastic," he glanced down at Amelie and nodded to himself, "Let me know when it's done." Klaus stepped outside of the locker.

"Klaus," Freya waited for Klaus to peer around the locker door, "How long are you wanting me to keep her a secret from Elijah?"

He looked at the coffin briefly and sighed, "Until she's ready to be reintroduced to society."

Freya returned her gaze to the coffin and lightened up a little. "You really love her, don't you? Tell me this will not end badly for us."

"Bringing Amelie back couldn't end badly; she loved me and I loved here, much more than I could've ever understood." He paused to reflect on the two years he spent with her; the two years where he felt like he was normal and swallowed back his guilt. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Klaus stepped away from the locker and paced around outside as he watched the workmen around him loading up the ships. He tried to contain his excitement but he found a grin creeping onto his face. The only thing that bothered him was how she was going to react when she finds out about Hayley, Hope and Camille. Amelie always understood that life would move on but knowing that Klaus had loved another woman after her; it would devastate her.

* * *

Hayley watched over her sleeping daughter like a guardian angel while Elijah paced around the room like a soldier. She glanced over at him with a raised brow and placed her hand on her hip. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." He stopped in his place and clasped his hands together. "Is Hope asleep?"

"Yes, she's finally asleep so I'd appreciate it if her high strung uncle would keep the noise down." She teased as she stepped towards him, placing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Klaus is hiding something from us."

"When isn't he hiding something or keeping secrets?"

"It's another coffin, Hayley." He said bluntly with a look of distain on his face.

Hayley released Elijah from her grip and folded her arms across her chest. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"That depends on who resides inside the coffin."

"You don't have any more siblings, do you?" she tried to make the situation into a joke but it wasn't going to lighten Elijah's mood.

He shook his head and smiled ever so slightly. "I don't know of anyone else that Klaus would keep locked away." He sat on a heavily padded armchair, almost sinking into it as he thought hard about the time he spent with Klaus in the past; he tried to think of any clues that his brother had given him, but there was none. "I thought I knew everything about Nik but apparently, I do not."

"Why don't you go down there and have a look?" Hayley sat on the arm of the chair beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"He's down there with Freya."

"If you don't trust him then stop him." She squeezed him gently and placed a kiss on his cheek lovingly. "You have my support no matter what you decide to do."

Elijah looked up at her and placed his hands over hers and let out a deep breath. "I know I do, but I can't push Nik away; whoever is in there, I have to trust him."

* * *

Freya finally emerged from the storage locker and walked towards the awaiting Klaus; he buttoned up his coat as she stood beside him quietly. "Well?" he said impatiently.

"She's awake but I have to warn you she's very groggy and confused."

"Where is she?"

"She's getting changed, I brought her some of my clothes." Freya looked at the small black case in his hand and pointed at it. "What's that?"

"Her violin, I've kept it for years." He looked down at it as he tried to remember that song she always played. "I thought that she'd be happy to have it."

"Klaus, I've got to warn you," Freya turned to him quickly and tried to find an easy way to tell him, "She's very angry at you. Did you do something to her before she was spelled?"

"No, we left on good terms." He glanced over at the locker and backed away from his sister, violin in hand, "This is our little secret, sister."

"I owed you one, we're even now."

Klaus thought back to the years of torture he suffered to keep his family safe and alive and just nodded. "We're even."

* * *

He stood outside the locker door, gripping onto the handle as he tried to pluck up the courage to look her in the eye again. As the door opened she looked at him, piercing through him with her blue eyes. She looked furious but it faded slightly when she saw him.

"You look well Klaus, the eighty years I was gone faired you well."

He stepped towards her silently and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just remember that everything I've done has been for your safety." His words were almost like a warning to her; he hadn't been the person she loved while she was gone.

Amelie looked up at him and patted his chest. "You used to visit me every day for years while I slept. I know because I could hear everything while I was in that coffin," she looked over at her wooden prison and stepped away from him, pacing around him, "but, every day became once a week, once a month and then eventually once a decade."

* * *

He looked away from her judgemental gaze as he realised that every intimate detail he confessed to her in ignorance did not fall upon deaf ears. She knew about Caroline, Hayley and Camille which meant that she also knew he had a daughter. He couldn't begin to imagine how she had felt for all those years and he understood now why she was so furious when Freya woke her; he didn't do as she asked… If Klaus loved another she wanted to pass over.

"How's Hope, Klaus? By my estimation she's almost four years old."

Klaus nodded and clenched his jaw as he turned to her with his hands up defensively. "I understand why you're mad at me, but let me take you somewhere safe where we can talk." He handed her the violin case and watched her look inside.

She smiled as she stared down at the instrument, running her fingertips across the strings. "At least you kept this, even if you forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you, you've always been on my mind."

She looked at him with her finger raised. "I'm not made of stone Klaus, the way I love you is so intense that I can forgive your past transgressions while I have been cursed to hear the world move around me; but I will not tolerate lies." She closed the violin case and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not blind, I can see that you love me," she glanced at the floor as she tried to recompose her emotions and returned her look to him, "I assume that you have somewhere for me to stay?"

"I have a place for you to stay, it's yours," he took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders, "let me take you home."

She lightened up and gave in to her emotions as she looked up at him with a twinkle of hope in her eye. "You gave me your jacket, just like this on our first date and every day after that." She whispered to herself, forgetting that he could hear as she took in his scent from the fabric.

As he watched her find comfort in her fondest memories of him he finally saw the Amelie he wished he saw when he first walked into the locker; but he knew that his new life with her was going to take baby steps, she was human after all and with her humanity came the emotions that she couldn't escape. Amelie had always been an emotional person, loving with all her heart and feeling despair with every ounce of her fragile body. Klaus was going to have to give her the space to take everything in, he couldn't rush things and risk ruining his dream of a perfect life.

* * *

She stepped into the apartment and looked at the fancy artwork on the walls, setting her violin on the floor and looking at the place in awe as she fell deeper into Klaus' coat. Although the apartment was small it was perfect for her; she could never be bothered with mansions and oversized homes. She grew up in a small cottage outside Paris and it was plenty for her. Klaus watched her from the hallway with a small smile and eventually cleared his throat, bursting her bubble.

"This place is in your name. I need you to invite me in."

"You can come in." she strode around the room for a moment more then picked a space on the sofa. "C'est très jolie." She commented as he took the space beside her.

"I thought you would've liked it." He gave the apartment a quick look and looked at her.

She looked down at her hands, playing with her own fingers until Klaus took her hand. "Why didn't you let me die?" she said quietly, unable to look at him.

"Amelie, please." He sighed, letting go of her hand.

"It was one of my conditions; if you found love without me I wanted to die." She looked at him and bit her lip. "Why didn't you let me go?"

"Because I was selfish Amelie, I knew that I was going to need you one day and I did; I have never needed you more than I do now."

"I understand that so many bad things have happened to you and I know that you need someone to lean on, but why me?"

He turned to face her, furrowing his brows. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You stuck with me at my lowest and you've always been truthful with me." When she looked away from him he placed his hand on her warm cheek and turned her face towards him. "I love you Amelie."

Her bottom lip quivered and she closed her eyes, burying her head into his hand. "I love you too," she whispered, her tears hitting the palm of his hand but she shook her head, "I just can't trust you the way I used to."

"You can trust me." He tried to convince her but it was too late, her mind was made up.

"I guess when you're trapped in a coffin for most of your life, listening to the one you love most telling you about all the women he's romanced while you're stuck, unable to show that you're hurting; trust slips through the cracks and the love of Klaus Mikaelson becomes a belle rêve… A beautiful dream that maybe wasn't mine to have."

"I thought you could forgive me?" he watched her get onto her feet as he felt like the hold he had on her was starting to slip through his fingers.

"I do forgive you, I just need time to lick my wounds and air out my insecurities."

* * *

Klaus got onto his feet and stepped into her space, placing his hands on her shoulders and placed one last kiss on her forehead. "I have always loved you, your voice got me hooked but it was your smile and your essence for life that made me fall hard for you," as she looked away from him he slid a phone into her hand and stepped away from her, even though she didn't want him to. "I know this is confusing for you but if you want to speak to me, just call me."

Amelie didn't know what she wanted; part of her wanted to keep Klaus with her and give him the love that she held in her heart for him, but part of her was scorned and wanted him to go. Klaus gave her the space she had wanted to breath, she wanted to stop him but she was too slow. All she could do was cry and be comforted by his jacket; yes, she loved him more than her words could describe, but he made her feel like a back-up plan. Amelie Bouchard wasn't going to be anyone's second or third choice.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for all the favourites and reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's plenty more to come, don't give up hope for a happy Klaus :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Klaus woke up in his own bed to the sound of his daughter crying. He got up quickly but when he entered her room, Elijah had her in his arms, doing Klaus' role as a father. He felt like this was a kick while he was already down and felt the frustration inside him grow. Hope reached out for Klaus and found solace when she was embraced by him.

"I didn't realise you were awake." Elijah said as he stepped back from the father and his daughter.

"I heard Hope crying," he said frankly as he cooed at Hope, "Where's Hayley?"

"She's still asleep, I thought I'd let her lie in for a change."

Klaus nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead as she settled down in his arms. "Has Rebekah got in contact with you?"

"She says that Marcel has found a witch that can mask the mark on her arm and that he's a lot happier away from us." Elijah shrugged slightly and crossed his arms. "I assume she's going to stay with him until he decides to live in harmony with us."

"Marcel won't be in a hurry to make peace with our family."

* * *

There was a long period of silence as Elijah watched Klaus and his every movement. Something was off with him and if Elijah was right, it had something to do with whoever was in the coffin. During the night, he noticed that someone was staying in the apartment that Klaus kept for Hayley and Hope; it had been years since the lights were on and as far as he was aware, the deed was still in Hayley's name. The curiosity was eating Elijah up inside and he knew he shouldn't ask, but he had to for his own peace of mind.

"I noticed that the lights were on across the street," he leaned on the back of a chair and glanced at Klaus, "I don't mean to pry, but who's living there?"

"No one."

"You came from there last night and you were in such a foul mood."

Klaus bit his tongue and tried to calm himself down, he hated being interrogated by his brother; he was allowed to live his own life, he was doing no harm this time. "Just leave it, brother." He set Hope down by her toys and crouched down to her level. "I'll make you something eat in a moment, sweetheart." He pushed past Elijah and went into Hope's dresser in search of something warm for her to wear.

"It's the person who was in the coffin, isn't it?" Elijah watched Klaus as he ransacked through the drawers but his silence screamed the answer. "Who is it?"

* * *

Klaus was frozen for a moment as he tried his hardest to hide his feelings, but it was hard, he was so devastated. His plan didn't work out the way he had hoped it would've. "Someone who I love," Klaus scratched his stubble and picked something out for Hope, "that's all you need to know." He stepped towards his daughter and changed her into her clothes, trying to ignore Elijah's stares on his back.

"You're not yourself Nik, something's bringing you down and I'm going to assume it's whoever is staying in that apartment."

Klaus set Hope down by her toys and stepped towards the window, looking through to Amelie's apartment.

Amelie hadn't moved from the sofa and it looked as though she had fallen asleep, crying into his coat. He placed his hand on the glass and Elijah joined him, peering over his shoulder to see the young woman with the long blonde hair. She was young and fragile looking, something that Elijah knew his brother found a great interest in.

"I hurt her, Elijah. I kept her in that coffin for a lifetime so that I could keep her from Mikael; but life got in the way and then Hope came along and then Camille," he let out a long sigh and shook his head as he beat himself up inside his own mind, "I honestly kept her in my mind but not as much as I should've. I told her everything while she was cursed to sleep, thinking she couldn't hear me but she did." Klaus glimpsed over his shoulder at his brother, looking for comfort but he wouldn't get it from the analytical Elijah. "She told me that if I fell for anyone else that I should kill her."

"And now that Camille is gone, you're going to make this unfortunate woman feel like she is second best?"

Klaus sneered bitterly and glanced back to Amelie, taking his hand away from the glass. "No, she's number one from now on, I love her too much to let her go."

"What if it was best for her to be set free? Do you know that she wants to be with you?"

"She loves me Elijah, if I have to win her back then I'll win her back." Klaus picked up Hope and shook his head at his brother. "You have your happiness with the mother of my child, my happiness is living in that apartment across the street." He stared at Elijah for a moment before storming out of Hope's bedroom. "She loves me, I know she does."

* * *

Loneliness surrounded her when she woke up, forgetting that she had once again returned to the land of the living. She looked down at the coat her face was pressed against and sighed as she remembered everything that happened last night. She found comfort in a hot bath and a clean set of clothes before sitting at the window to watch the sunrise. She kept her knees close to her chest as she placed her head against the cold window. She gripped onto her necklace and played with the gem between her fingertips as she looked down at the unfamiliar streets below her. If she was going to survive in this new world, she was going to have to explore and embrace her new surroundings, much to her reluctance; she wished she never agreed to the spell and stuck it out with Klaus, regardless of what challenges they had to overcome.

With Klaus' coat upon her body she found the confidence to face the world. As she walked down the streets she felt like she was at home more so than when she was in Chicago; her native language lined the streets and people were speaking to each other in fluent French. It would never compare to Paris, but this city would do just as well. As she reached into the inside pocket of the coat, she found some money that she could use to buy herself something to eat that she hoped would taste like home.

A little corner bakery gave her the promise of comfort as she sat at the back with a cup of hot coffee and a small, sweet roll. The place was very quiet, almost like a secret find and Amelie loved it. She watched the city come alive from the small bakery and learned something about the new world; to get anywhere you had to be aggressive. People pushed and shoved as they walked around the market stalls and haggled with the tenders. She wasn't used to that, in her day people were reserved and polite.

* * *

"You must be new here," Amelie looked up at the man who was towering above her; his face was handsome, his hair down to his shoulders and he dressed as if he was artistic with a checked scarf draped effortlessly around his shoulders, but there was something familiar about him, "It's not very often that someone looks at New Orleans as if it's a masterpiece."

"Yes, I'm new here I suppose." She waved to the seat in front of her and took a sip of her coffee. "Who are you?"

He sat in front of her eagerly, a grin on his face. "My name's Alexander, and you are?"

"Amelie." She rested her head on her hand and glanced out the window. "Is this city always so busy?"

"Day and night," he nodded as he took of his scarf and then his coat, throwing it on the back of his chair, "Are you a tourist? I noticed the accent."

"No, I'm from France but I feel like I've lived in America for a lifetime." She bit the inside of her lip and pointed at her cup. "Would you like a coffee?"

"I've already ordered something, but thanks for the offer."

Amelie smiled a little and noticed that he was watching her inattentively and it made her feel awkward. "So do you work here in the city?"

"I guess you could say that what I do is work." It seemed like he was tip toeing around her questions, he was hiding something; he approached her for a reason.

"What do you do?"

"I do magic." He leaned in towards her and started to take off his gloves. "Would you like to see a trick?" his smile was ominous and it made her fear for her safety.

Amelie put her hand on Klaus' coat and stood up, dragging the coat off the chair. "No, I don't really like magicians." She flashed an awkward smile and put the coat back on her small frame and tried to find the phone that Klaus gave her. "It was nice meeting you."

"I never said I was a magician… Why are you rushing off? You looked like you were going to be here for a while." He followed her with his eyes as she fumbled with the phone.

"I forgot that I have somewhere to be. Goodbye." She got out of the bakery as fast as she could and glanced back in, noticing that he got out of his seat and was starting to put his coat back on.

* * *

She strolled down the streets as if nothing was wrong, trying to keep attention away from herself but she felt like she was in danger as she looked for somewhere to hide that wasn't going to be a giveaway as the phone rang on and on. She hoped that Klaus wouldn't ignore her call, he had every right to after the night before but she needed him now. Amelie stayed in an alleyway, crouched down behind a dumpster as she kept calling Klaus over and over.

"Amelie?" he finally answered. "Are you okay?"

"Klaus," she sighed in relief and clutched the phone, "I think I'm in trouble."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see the city and this guy approached me; I thought he was being friendly but then he started to get a bit weird." She started to ramble but she was panicking.

"Listen, stay where you are, I'll get Freya to do a locator spell on you. I'm on my way."

When Klaus hung up she stared down at the phone fearing that something was going to happen now that she was alone again.

* * *

As she waited behind the dumpster, looking around her as every noise made her jump. For a minute, she thought she was going to be safe but then she heard his voice at the end of the alleyway. He was on the phone to someone and he was talking about her; she was right to be scared. His tone of voice was different; less friendly, duller and terrifying. Amelie peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of him, surveying the packed streets.

"She ran off Jon, I'm trying to find her… Yes, I understand that you need her but what can I do? The locater spell said she was here but I don't see her…" He sighed and glanced down the alleyway, Amelie threw herself against the wall as she tried to stay out of sight, "Well do you want her dead or alive or does it even matter? I'll see you soon, Brother." She heard the phone click and footsteps walking away from her location.

She sighed in relief and put her head in her hands, she didn't know who Alexander was and she didn't know a Jon; were they enemies of Klaus' looking for revenge or were they people from her past that she had blocked out. As Amelie took her hands away from her face she noticed a shadow at the end of the alley and it looked as if it was coming around the corner. She couldn't take any chances, not if she was supposed to be captured and put in a body bag. Springing to her feet, she sprinted out of the alley without looking back; she had to push people out of her way as she ran through the unfamiliar streets. It was like she was in a maze and the more she ran, the more she got lost.

* * *

"Klaus, her location is changing," Freya was flustered as she tried to find her new position, "Why isn't she staying still?"

"She thinks someone's after her and maybe she's right. Just tell me where she last was and I'll try to find her."

"She's somewhere in the French Quatre and it seems like she's running up and down the streets."

Klaus ran towards the French Quatre, looking up and down streets as he passed them. "Amelie has no idea where she is and she's panicking."

"Wait, Klaus you're close to her. She's stopped in an alley near Rousseau's."

Klaus looked through the crowds of people and caught a glimpse of her blonde hair. "I've got her." He hung up the phone and ran after her, down the long alleyway until she turned off into the market.

Taking a detour around the building beside the alley, Klaus entered the backstreet from the other entrance and ran towards her. As soon as she saw him she collapsed into his arms, heaving and gasping for air. He held onto her tightly and looked around for anyone suspicious but they were alone. He glanced down at her pale face and flushed cheeks and checked her for any injuries but she was completely safe.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Take me home, please." She choked out, clutching onto him for dear life.

"You're safe now, I'm here." He put her arm around her and kept her as close to him as she could be.

"I know I am just please don't let me be alone tonight." She was almost pleading him but she didn't have to say anything. There was no way that Klaus was going to leave her hanging like bait. If someone was after her then they already knew where she was staying.

* * *

 **A:N I've had such an overwhelming feedback on this story and it just gives me the drive to keep going with it. Thank you for all the follows and favourites and the couple of reviews. Let me know what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen. Do you want Amelie to forgive Klaus or would you like something else to happen? Who is Alexander and what's going to come of him? Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"He said his name was Alexander, I swear I don't remember seeing him before but there was something about him that made me feel like I knew him once," her hands travelled along the tops of her arms as the eyes of Klaus' family bore into her like she was a piece of meat, "At first he seemed like he was going to be flirtatious or a hopeless romantic sort of guy but he became creepy and weird very fast."

"Was he a witch or a vampire?" Hayley asked her comfortingly but Amelie didn't take to her very well; she knew straight away that she was the mother of Klaus' child.

"He said he was going to show me a trick I assume it was magic." Amelie's eyes moved towards Klaus as he paced around her.

"You're going to be safe here, if he's a vampire he won't get in," Elijah said sympathetically as he took the space beside Hayley.

"And if he's a witch, he wouldn't dare come here. Not with an original vampire and two hybrids under the same roof." Klaus said softly in her ear, reassuring her with his touch that she was going to be safe.

"There was one more thing," she looked at Klaus and moved away from him slightly, "He spoke to a man on the phone, Jon was his name."

"They're definitely not known to us; they must be someone from your past." Elijah looked at Klaus as he shook his head.

"If they were witches they'd be dead by now or in a nursing home somewhere." He glanced down at his love as she looked away from him. "Elijah, see if the remaining Strix can track them down." He turned back to Amelie as Elijah and Hayley started to move out of the room. "You can spend the night here; I have my bed made up for you."

"I'm fine sleeping on this sofa." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye; she was thankful to Klaus for helping her but she wasn't over his betrayal.

"I'm going to sleep down here tonight, you won't have to share a bed with me, you won't even have to be on the same floor as me."

"I can't put you out of your bed, this is your house after all."

"I can spend one night out of my bed." He said firmly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know you're mad at me for what I did, but you can't keep giving me mixed signals."

"It's hard for me Klaus, sometimes when I look at you I just want to kiss you," she got up and clenched her fists, her rounded nails digging into the palms of her hands, "and sometimes I just want to punch you because what you've done to me is so painful that it winds me."

"If I could help you release all that anger that you feel inside, would you let me?" he took a small step towards her, his hands raised slightly.

"You promised you'd never compel me." She reminded him as if it was a warning.

"I don't need to compel you to help you let go of that rage. Will you let me help you, help me and help us?"

"I'll give it a shot. What could be worse than feeling like this?"

* * *

The only place that Klaus knew that would help her was the church. As he flicked on the lights, Amelie stared at the big cage in the middle of the room. She stepped towards it and placed her fingers through the small holes and glanced over at Klaus. "What is this place?"

"A place for newbie vampires to train, but tonight it's a safe place for you to let your anger out." He grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and held them out towards her.

She rolled her eyes and took the gloves, putting them on her hands. "I'm not angry." She lied unconvincingly.

"You are and I know that you are. Underneath all the hurt and all the love that I hope is still there, you're pissed. So, get in the cage and let's sort this mess out once and for all."

She watched him climb into the caged arena and followed him inside. "I don't even know what to do."

"You're going to hit me as hard as you can and as much as you want." He held his arms out and gave her a smirk that he knew she couldn't resist. "Just let out everything that you want to get off your chest and hit me with your best shot."

She stepped towards him and punched him on the chest, a small devious smile appeared on her face. "You know, I kind of like this."

"Come on Amelie, start letting your feelings out."

With every hit she landed on him she said how she felt, "For starters, you kept me in a coffin for eighty years. Technically you also cheated on me countless times with so many women."

"Now we're starting to get somewhere. Show me some of your emotions." He beckoned for her to come closer as he moved around the ring.

* * *

Her punches started to get harder as she dug down into her feelings as far as she would let herself go. "You endangered yourself, almost condemning me to a lifetime of eternal slumber. You fell in love with someone else." She paused for a moment and let out a deep breath before hitting and pushing him over and over, "You gave something that you would never let me have to another woman; you had someone else's child." She threw her gloves off and banged his chest with the sides of her fists. "It should've been me."

He gripped onto her shoulders and stared down at her, almost unsure what to say. "Amelie, I broke my curse long after you were spelled away."

"I told you I wanted to adopt a child from the poor house and you said no." she stared up at him as her eyes started to fill up.

"Because my psychotic father was coming for me. I wasn't going to endanger you and a child."

She wiped away a stray tear and nodded. "I know, but you wanted me to get my feelings out and that's how I feel." She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him.

"If you ever want what you wanted all those years ago then we have to be the way we were years ago. You need to let go of this anger and hurt and realise that the Klaus you loved is still here. Yes, I messed up and I'll admit that," he held his hands up and backed away from her slightly, "but at least I'm trying to fix it."

* * *

Amelie knew that Klaus was right, he was the only one trying to fix things between them; she was so blinded by rage that she couldn't let herself be happy. She spent too many years locked away and she wasn't going to live half a life while she was still alive.

"You know what Klaus," she stepped towards him, smiling slightly, "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine. I don't want to live a life that's only half full, I want everything with you if you'll still have me."

He smiled slightly as he nodded without hesitation. "Don't be silly, of course I'll still have you." He moved in to kiss her but she blocked him from getting anywhere near her face. "What's the problem?"

"We're taking things slow, I want to experience life and experience getting to know you again."

"I'm the same as I've always been."

Amelie smiled a little and ran her fingertips over the prickly stubble on his chin. "You're a family man now and stronger than you ever were. I saw a fire in your eyes when you came for me; a fire that was extinguished when your father came for you," she looked him in the eye for the first time in a while and grazed her bottom lip with her teeth, "I need to know the new Niklaus."

"Does this mean you're still going to bed alone?" he was chancing his arm, but he was optimistic, he didn't want to have to spend another night alone.

"Yes, Klaus. For us to work I need to take things slow. My mind is racing and there are so many new things that I want to do." She grabbed him by the wrist and beamed at him. "I want to try all the new foods and I want to drive fast cars. I need to catch up on the life I missed."

"Just remember that you're only human, you need to take everything easy."

"I've got all the time in the world, I need to get rid of all the fear that I have."

He gave into her wishes and let out a sigh. "Then let me give you your first experience in this brave new world," he held is hand out with a smirk and nodded towards it, "are you daring enough?"

She stared at his hand for a moment and took it quickly. "You know me Klaus, I'm daring enough."

"Then let's paint this town red."

* * *

Bourbon Street at night was like a party that didn't stop until the sun rose and Amelie loved the idea of a party where anything goes. It reminded her of the never-ending feeling of the 1920's, her golden era where she became Klaus' golden girl. Klaus took her into a packed-out bar where jazz flowed lucidly. He watched her as she moved along to the music with a smile. The Amelie that he remembered fondly was slipping through the hard front that she tried to protect herself with. He waggled his finger at the bartender and ordered the two of them a couple of drinks and told him to keep them flowing. When she turned around to him he pushed a tiny glass towards her that looked as if it was glowing.

"Is that what people these days' drink?" she said with a raised brow.

"It's called a shot. Drink it quick." He held his up and clinked their small glasses together carefully.

She did as he said and coughed harshly as the alcohol burned the inside of her chest. "That was horrible."

"Here," he handed her a glass of vodka and soda and took his small glass of whiskey, "was the taste down with that, you'll prefer it."

She put a straw in her glass and enthusiastically sucked down the mixed drink. "Why did you bring me here?"

"In this city, jazz is the only music that really matters and you're standing in the biggest hotspot of jazz lovers."

Amelie glanced around the busy bar and turned to him with a grin. "I think you're just trying to get me drunk."

"It seems to be working." He teased with a cheeky look.

"You know that I don't handle my drink well."

"I'll be cutting you off if you get too rowdy."

"I don't think that's going to happen," she started to back away from him, moving her shoulders to her favourite song, "I think those drinks are making me want to dance." She held her hand out to him, twitching her fingers at him in a way that seemed to bewitch him. "Come dance with me."

He downed his whiskey in one gulp and slammed the glass down as he got off his bar stool, following the entrancing woman onto the dancefloor. As the big band grooved out the notes, Amelie danced like the flapper girl she was, hanging from Klaus' arm like a duster coat. He let go of any care that he had and became the carefree Klaus he enjoyed being during her time and followed her infectious lead. More drinks, more dancing and more music was the way their night went and when it was all over, he craved more.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Klaus felt the cool buzz of drunkenness and he loved every second of it. Walking home through the French Quatre as Amelie twirled around in the cold rain was like a flashback and it made him forget that they were even apart. As they sneaked into the Mikaelson family home like two giddy teenagers, Amelie parted him with a small peck on his cheek and the promise that everything was going to be okay; for a moment Klaus believed it, he believed it until he woke up on the sofa with a clearer head.

Elijah was the shock end to his perfect night with his girl and the look of hell on his face only reminded him that Amelie was still endangered and two menaces were still on the loose.

* * *

 **A:N I know a couple of you wanted Klaus and Amelie to never be together, but I just couldn't do it but SPOILER, there will be a love triangle soon... Who do you guys think Alexander is? Thank you for your favourites/reviews/follows, let me know what you's thought of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Klaus grabbed his shirt from his brother's grasp and threw it onto his body. The look his brother gave him worried him down to his very core. He got up, glancing towards the landing above him and to his open bedroom door. Elijah could see the worry on Klaus' face and it was a rare sight. He held his hand up to him and gave a flicker of a smile.

"Amelie is okay, she's a little worse for wear after your wild night out but Freya is giving her a little magical concoction to take away the hangover."

Klaus nodded and returned his glimpse to Elijah, crossing his arms. "What did you and Hayley find out?"

"Very little I'm afraid," Elijah placed his hand over his mouth briefly and looked at Klaus from the corner of his eye, "this Alexander that Amelie believed was chasing her is in fact a witch but for now that's all we know."

"So virtually, you found out nothing that we didn't already know." Klaus was furious and the only person he could put blame on was Elijah; Klaus couldn't face the fact that he plucked Amelie from her life and dropped her into a new mess.

"We are going to do anything we can to keep your love safe," Elijah placed his comforting hand upon Klaus' shoulder, "after everything you have done to keep this family afloat, we owe you this."

He relaxed slightly under his older brother's grip and patted his hand. "Thank you, brother. Where's Hope?"

"Hayley took her out to the park. I was actually supposed to meet them but this was more important."

Klaus looked to the door and moved his head in that direction. "Go be with Hayley; you've done all you can do." As Elijah turned to leave, Klaus said to him, "Be careful, we don't know what we're up against."

Elijah noted the concern on Klaus' face and smiled sympathetically. "We'll be safe."

* * *

Amelie kept her fingers pressed tightly over her eyes, praying that she could keep the light away from her retina; the worst thing about the morning after the night before was the hangover. Whatever Freya was making her churned her guts and every whiff of it made her heave quietly. Freya took some enjoyment out of it; it had been a while since she had been out in the bars and clubs and to see someone else suffer the side effects of a rough night brought a sense of arrogance to her.

She placed the chalice of sludge in front of the young woman and placed her hand on her hip. "Drink up, it won't cure you of your hangover but it'll make it feel a hell of a lot better."

Amelie peeked at it through one eye and gagged a little. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

"If it didn't work I wouldn't give it to you." She leaned on the table and leaned into her. "I'm not that twisted."

With an uncertain and slightly scared gulp, Amelie drank as much of it as she could stomach. "That is the most horrible thing I've ever tasted."

"At least it's better than tasting your drinks for a second time." Freya took the cup and held it to her chest. "Did you work things out with my brother? Sorry, I'm a prying sister."

Amelie rubbed her temples as she waited for her hangover to leave and waved Freya off. "Don't be sorry, I know you're curious. I would be too. Klaus and I have decided to progress with our relationship slowly."

"It must be hard for you to have to adjust to this new time; trust me I know exactly how you feel."

"It's not the easiest thing in the world." Amelie began to perk up a little and played with the chain of her necklace delicately. "Was Klaus in good form this morning?"

"He was still out cold when I woke up this morning, but I doubt he'll be feeling as rough as you. Us human are forced with the burden to suffer after a great night."

"You're preaching to the choir," Amelie agreed, glancing towards the doorway, "I think I should go see how he's doing."

"Go ahead, I won't stand in the way of Klaus' happiness."

Amelie turned to Freya and leaned in a little closer. "I've heard you all talking about how you're in debt to Klaus; what did he do?"

"He saved us. There was this prophecy that we'd all perish and Klaus thought of a way to keep us all alive; he paid the price of it."

"What happened?"

"He suffered for years in a coma like state, a magical dagger torturing him from the inside." Freya started to wipe the inside of the glass clean and looked away from Amelie. "I know you're hurt by what he did, but he's been through a lot in the last couple of years; he could do with a little happiness. You both could."

She nodded and let her eyes roam around Freya's room. "Merci, for the hangover cure and the advice." When Amelie stood up, she felt as fresh as she would most mornings; it was almost as if she didn't drink her body weight the night before.

* * *

As she tiptoed up to Klaus' bedroom she tried to catch a glimpse of him changing without him noticing; it had been so long since she had felt his warm skin against hers and she craved it. But she couldn't sneak up on him; he turned around to face her before she even got a proper look at him. Once he was face to face with her, her eyes dropped from his face to the inking on his body; the bird on his collar and the tattoo on his shoulder. She was intrigued and she had to get a closer look.

As she ran her fingers across his tattooed skin, Klaus stared down at her with a slight smirk. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him but he knew he couldn't let his thoughts run away with him. "What are you doing?"

"When did you get these tattoos done?" her eyes flickered to his but only for a second.

"A few years ago."

"I want one." She took her hand off him and slipped her hands into her pockets.

"Why do you want a tattoo? You know that they use little needles?"

"You have them and I like them, besides who cares if they use needles?"

He laughed a little and shook his head. "You do, you loathe needles."

She climbed onto the bed that was still messy since she rolled out of it. "I'm going to do it regardless of the needles. I think it would be very daring." She teased as she shoved her bare feet under the cold covers.

Klaus grabbed a clean shirt from his drawers and put it on, watching her watch him from his mirror. "It would be daring, but I know that you'll hate it."

"Oh well," she grabbed a photo of Hope from beside his bed and stared down at the picture. She felt a little jealous but she tried to let it go. "Did your brother find anything out about Alexander?"

"They didn't but if he shows up, I'll take care of him." When Amelie tensed up a little, Klaus stepped towards the foot of the bed and supported himself on the mattress. "I'm never going to stand by and let someone hurt you."

"I know you won't." she crawled over to him and kissed his cheek lovingly. "How about we go out for breakfast and take a stroll around the park?"

"That sounds like a good idea, there's a little café down the street. Wrap up warm, it's freezing outside." He tucked a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear before making his way downstairs. Taking things slow with Amelie was torturing him; he wanted to jump back in to the way their relationship used to be but he wasn't going to complain about the way things were, he was lucky to have her back regardless of how their relationship progressed.

* * *

The late morning was crisp, frost lined the grass and the lake looked like it could freeze over at any moment, but Amelie was happy to face the cold. She was always fond of being outdoors and to see the beauty of nature made her feel at home. As she walked along the frosted path carefully, Klaus watched her closely as if he was ready to catch her if she falls. In the distance, he spotted Hayley and Elijah with Hope hanging from their hands. Amelie stopped in her tracks, smiling a little to herself and then to her love. "Isn't that your daughter over there or am I wrong?"

"You're right," he caught up to her and looked down at her a little awkwardly, "would you like to meet her?"

"I couldn't possibly, the child doesn't know me."

"She needs to meet you if you're going to be around for a while." Klaus gave her a hopeful look which almost put her on the spot.

"Okay, let me meet her."

Hayley and Elijah let go of Hope and watched her run up to her father. They held each other's hand and waited for Klaus and Amelie to approach them. Hayley turned to Elijah with a small smile and leaned on him, her head rested on his shoulder. "This is nice." She said quietly.

"What's nice?"

"Feeling like we're a normal family." She rolled her eyes up to him and hugged his arm.

"There is nothing normal about this family," Elijah laughed softly, "I'm Hope's uncle who's dating her mother and her father has a human love interest who was alive in the late 1920's."

"Compared to the way things used to be, I would say that this is the most normal thing that could've happened to Hope."

"In a sense, yes. But if you're happy then I'm happy." He planted a gentle kiss on Hayley's lips and stroked the back of her head with his thumb. "You are happy, aren't you?"

Hayley gently smacked Elijah in the gut and raised her brow coyly at him. "Of course I'm happy." She turned to Hope as she ran back towards them, Klaus and Amelie following behind her.

* * *

"Look mamma, it's dad." She grinned, looking back towards her father. "And his friend."

Hayley gave Amelie an apologetic look and crouched down to her daughter. "I bet that was a surprise to see."

"Hope is just a little darling," Amelie said with a forced smile, "she has Klaus' eyes and his smile."

"Lucky her." Elijah teased his brother with the quiet comment.

Klaus gave him a look, as if daggers were coming from his eyes and put his arm around Amelie's shoulders. "What has my little wolf been doing?"

"I feed ducks, I played on the trees," she said excitedly.

"She fell over too." Hayley interrupted as she patted down Hope's hair.

Klaus let go of Amelie and picked Hope up in his arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No dadda." She said with a scowl.

"How did you do it? Did you fall off the tree?" he raised his eyebrows at her, trying to hold in a smile but he couldn't do it.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I was only having fun."

"Until you hit the ground, you screamed and yelled the park down." Elijah commented as he pulled a face at his niece.

"It was fun until then." She corrected as she buried her face into her dad's chest. She looked to the spot where Amelie was standing and crumpled up her face. "Where did your friend go?"

Klaus turned quickly and looked around but Amelie was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?"

"She was there a moment ago." Hayley said as she scanned the area.

* * *

Amelie watched as the Mikaelsons looked around for her, but she was standing right in front of them. "I'm right here." She said in a confused tone. She stood in front of Klaus, waving her hand in front of his face but he looked right through her as if she wasn't there.

"You're cloaked, they can't hear or see you." Alexander said from behind Klaus. He watched him walk around as he looked for Amelie with a smirk. "Only I can see you."

Amelie started to back away from him slowly, her hands in front of her as if it was going to defend her. "What do you want from me?"

"I have someone that wants to talk to you, that's all." He paced towards her, matching her speed.

"Jon? I know that you were going to kill me."

"My brother wants you alive, for some reason that I don't really wish to divulge on. We can do this one of two ways, firstly you can come with me willingly and the latter, you come with me over my shoulder, kicking and screaming. It's your choice." He clasped his hands and waited for her to make her choice.

Amelie looked at the dispersed family as they searched for her and looked down at the floor, it was too slippery for her to run, she'd fall and be caught. "Take me to your brother."

* * *

Alexander led her to a quaint little house in the French Quatre, he kept the cloak spell up because he couldn't have Klaus finding them until Jon wanted her to be found. As she stepped into the house, a tall figure was waiting on her, his back towards her so she couldn't see his face. She glanced back at Alexander who was almost pushing her inside.

"Brother, I've returned with the girl." He said as he took off his jacket.

* * *

Jon turned to Amelie with a leer, it was a face that she remembered but she didn't know where from. It was like her memory had disappeared. He approached her cautiously and moved his hand out to touch her but she recoiled.

"It's okay my dear, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was raspy and deep and as soon as she heard it she knew she had met him before.

"What do you want with me?" she clutched at herself as if she was trying to keep herself together.

"Don't you remember me?"

"They must have erased her memory; she didn't recognise me during our first encounter." Alexander replied as he stood beside his older brother.

"Who are you people and why am I here?" she raised her voice as if to try it out, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't be strong. She was petrified.

"My name is Jon St Martine, I'm your fiancé… Well I was your fiancé."

Amelie shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. "No, no I was never engaged to be married. I have no idea who you are."

"Calm your nerves and take a seat. I shall explain everything to you in due course." He directed her to the living area where he had tea and baked goods ready and waiting for her.

* * *

She stepped into the living room and looked at the pictures that lined the walls; pictures of her and Jon together from a time that she can't remember. It was eerie in the house, as if he was trying to recreate a time that she would remember. A sharp letter opener caught her eye and when the St Martine brothers weren't looking, she stuck it up her sleeve, concealing it until she needed it. Jon took a seat and patted the space beside him.

"I want to stand." She said nervously, glancing at Alexander as he guarded the doorway.

"Suit yourself, I'm sure you've noticed the décor and the portraits on the wall." He commented as he looked around for himself.

"What is this place?"

"It was modelled after the home we were going to share, but I'll get into all of that when I tell you why I brought you here."

Amelie took a couple of steps towards him, the letter opener slipping down her sleeve and into her hand. "I won't be staying." She jammed it as hard as she could into his neck but before she could do anything Alexander had her spelled to the ground.

"Silly girl." He towered above her, shaking his head. "What are we going to do with you?" he took a small bottle and a rag out of his back pocket and placed the foul-smelling rag around her airways. It was chloroform, she wasn't going to escape by herself.

* * *

 **A:N I've got a few twists and turns lined up for this story but I know exactly where I'm going to go with it. What do you guys think of Jon, is he going to be another problem for the Mikaelsons or is he going to make Klaus the bad guy? Let me know what you think! Thank you for the comments, favourites and follows, it really means a lot.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

When she finally regained consciousness, Alexander was slapping her cheek as if he was trying to revive her. She tried to move but her legs and arms were bound to a chair. Jon sat in the corner of the room, a bandage around his neck. She was hoping she had killed him but she had missed every major artery. "Well, I'm forced to listen now." She said as she bit her lip; she was so close to tears but she wouldn't cry in front of them.

"Don't be scared, if I wanted to kill you I would've by now." Jon said as he played with the necklace that was once around her neck.

"Now will you listen to his story or do we have to force you to listen?" Alexander gripped onto her shoulders and leaned in to her, whispering in her ear, "I hope you make me force you."

His breath on her neck made her shiver and she tried to shrug his hands off her shoulders but he wouldn't budge. "I'll listen, I don't have a choice."

"We met in 1928, you were only fourteen and I was a few years older than you but I knew when I looked at you that there was no one else in the world for me… We were engaged in 1929 and by 1930 when you were sixteen we were going to have our wedding, but things didn't work out like that, unfortunately you were taken from me."

* * *

 _Chantilly, France 1930_

The town in the countryside was an unexpected place to find witches and magic, but it was the life that Amelie led. She knew all about witches, her soon to be betrothed came from a powerful family but he kept secrets from her and with a few months to go until her big day, he was starting to act out of character.

For many nights, her mother hand stitched and altered the white wedding gown that she had hoped to wear but even her mother knew that something was going on; everyone knew except Amelie. Love had blinded her to monstrous acts her fiancé was committing throughout the town. People were disappearing without explanation, Jon and Alexander were out to all hours of the morning and returning after everyone had woken up. Amelie hadn't even saw her love in weeks due to his disappearing acts. She was only sixteen, just a foolish teenager in love with the wrong sort of man for her. Mr Bouchard didn't want his teenage daughter to marry the twenty something man but she was going to marry into a rich and powerful family, he had no choice but to accept.

Lonely and lovesick, Amelie appeared one morning at the St Martine home, a basket of buns and pastries in hand that she spent most of the night baking but when Jon's mother answered the door she knew that something terrible had happened.

"Come in and take a seat my dear, Jon hasn't returned home yet." His mother informed as she clutched her pearls.

"Where has he gone?" Amelie set her basket on the floor and sat on the chaise lounge in the living room.

His mother stared at her for a moment, unaware that the poor girl in front of her hadn't heard a word of his actions. "I'm not sure." She took the space beside her and placed her hand over her lips. "I have something to tell you and I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't fear for your wellbeing."

"What is it?" Amelie grabbed her deathly cold hands and stared into her eyes.

"It's about Jon, you cannot marry him."

"I know I'm young but I love your son." Amelie replied naively.

"I know you do, but Jon has taken a bad turn and I fear that if I let you marry him, he will murder you. Maybe not straight away but in years to come." She leaned into her daughter in law and squeezed her hands. "Have you not heard that people are disappearing without a trace?"

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with Jon, has it?" Mrs St Martine's eyes held the answer and Amelie lost all the air in her body. "He's using his magic, isn't he?"

"He's crossed over to the dark side of his powers and I would be a horrible person if I didn't try to save you."

"She doesn't need saved mother," Jon said from the doorway, his brother just behind him, "I would never hurt her."

Amelie looked down at his bloodied shirt and turned away with a gasp. "It's the truth then, you have been using your magic for evil."

He stepped around to her slowly and crouched down to her level, she couldn't even see him through her tears. "Amelie, I can explain everything if you would let me."

Amelie twisted at the ring on her finger, taking it off and placing it in his hand. "I don't need an explanation. You're a mess, your shirt is bloodied and your face is drenched in sweat from the shock of seeing me here. Is this why you have refused to see me before the wedding? Were you going to carry on this murdering act of yours while I sleep under your roof?"

"It's not as simple as that," Alexander protested from behind them but his mother took away his voice with her magic.

"Alexander is right, we were born to do this just please take back your ring and I'll explain everything to you."

Amelie watched as Jon's mother sent him flying across the room, knocking furniture over and pictures from the wall. She felt the bony fingers of Mrs St Martine press into her temples with such force that it felt like needles prodding into her head. Jon tried to stop her but he couldn't move, his mother was a seasoned witch and more experienced than him; he couldn't fight her off.

"This poor girl will never have the burden of knowing who you were."

"What does that mean?" before he could get an answer, his mother and his love had disappeared right before his eyes but he still couldn't move and neither could his brother. He didn't know how long he was going to be stuck there or what his mother was going to do to Amelie, but whatever it was he knew that he was going to lose her and that was his biggest fear.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"I assume my mother took away your memories and replaced them with whatever your own mother wished. She had to have been in on it, your mother never liked me." He said as he examined the necklace.

"If this is true, it sounds like she would have every reason to dislike you." Amelie spat out as she stared at him. "So what are you trying to do, win me back? That's never going to happen."

Jon stood up and walked towards her as he played with the amethyst gem between his fingertips. "Not while you have no memory of me and not until you know what we were doing with those people." He glanced at his brother and gave him a nod.

Alexander loosened the ropes around Amelie and leaned on the back of her chair. "We are werewolf hunters and all those people that disappeared came from the same ancient bloodline."

"You don't know that they were going to trigger their curse." She protested quietly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh good, you know about the curse." Jon said with a small smile. "Anyone that we killed were murders, just like your new flame and his child's mother."

Amelie looked at Jon and pressed her lips together. "Let me go, move on from me because I want nothing to do with you."

"I can't move on from you Amelie," he got down to her level and placed his hand on her thigh, "I love you more than I love anything else in this world. You can't love me until I find a way to give you back the memories of us."

"I wouldn't waste your time; I love someone else now."

"But you don't know that you love Klaus more than you loved me." He dangled the necklace in front of her, his eyes following it as it swung. "My magic is trapped inside here and once I get it back, I'll make you love me again."

Alexander untied the ropes and pushed Amelie on to her feet. "If you bring your new boyfriend to this house, we will take his daughter." He pointed at her, his eyes widening at her. "You're warned and you'll only get the one warning."

Amelie slowly turned her head to Jon and looked him once more in the eye. "You may be able to give me back my memories and yes I may have some feeling towards you return, but you have threatened an innocent child and that I will not forget." She shoved past him and ran up the stairs and out the front door. As she walked down the street and back into the heart of the French Quatre she collapsed onto the wall; her whole life seemed like it was a lie, all the memories she had of her parents were questionable now and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Just when she had got over one betrayal, another one took its place.

* * *

Klaus was a wreck as he waited for an update from Freya, she tried so hard to track her down but she couldn't worm her way around the cloaking spell. Not knowing where she was made him scared, anything could happen to her; she was only human. When she walked into his home he raced over to her and checked her over for any signs of injury but luckily she was unharmed. He ran his hands across her face and held her close to him as if he wasn't going to let her go. She grabbed onto his arms and rested her head on him.

"We need to talk." She mumbled into him.

"Okay, let's talk." He pulled away from her and looked down at her, she looked like she was going through a battle in her mind and it was so clear on her face.

"Not here, let's go to my apartment and chat." She lead him outside and made her way upstairs. Once the two of them were inside she waved towards the sofa for him to sit down. "What I've got to tell you is quite important." She sat on the small coffee table in front of him and clutched onto her knees.

"I'm all ears." He dragged out his words to try and hide his nerves.

"I know who Alexander and Jon are, they kind of held me against my will but before you go on a rampage like I know you will, they threatened your daughter."

"What!? Where are they?" he jumped up, furious that his daughter would be dragged into this mess.

"Listen to me Klaus, I'm not going to let them hurt Hope, I would never do that so I have to keep their location a secret." She placed her head in her hands and let out a deep breath. "Apparently, a couple of years before I came to America, I was engaged to Jon and I had my memories taken from me." She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced up at him. "He's going to try and give me my memories back."

"So what does that mean? Does he think that he's going to win you back?"

"He believes that, yes but I love you and that's all that matters."

"You love me while you have no memory of him." He pointed out and it made her fall silent. "I'm sure there's more to this story, there always is."

"They are werewolf hunters, witches who hunt werewolves; whatever you want to call them but they're bad news for you and Hayley." She shrugged a little and shook her head. "If you try to interfere."

"So I'm supposed to just sit back and let someone steal you away from me?"

"I'm not a piece of property," she almost glared at Klaus but calmed herself down, she felt the same way when she heard about all of the notches on Klaus' belt and now the shoe was on the other foot, "I'm human, I have all these emotions and being dragged into this love triangle hurts my brain."

"I just have one question; do you think you'll love him the way you love me?" Klaus got onto his feet and looked at her, pleading her with his eyes for her to say no.

"Honestly Klaus, I don't know until I've been brought into the light." She looked up at him sympathetically and bit her lip. "Right now I just want to cry because I feel like I'm being pulled in two directions and all I can think about is how you're feeling."

"I'll be fine as long as I still have you in my life. I need you Amelie, I need you more than I've ever needed any one." He got onto his knees in front of her and placed his hands over hers.

"See how you're feeling, this is how I felt for most of my life as I listened to you talk about Caroline and Hayley. The smartest thing I can do right now is to keep a clear head and be your friend for the time being." She reached out to touch his face but stopped herself. "I'm always going to be there for you Klaus."

* * *

Klaus felt like a teenager losing his first love but deep down he knew Amelie was doing the right thing, he just didn't want to risk the chance of losing her to another man. He had to be smart, he couldn't ruin his chances of being happy again. "You're right, as much as I hate to admit it. And as you are there for me, I'll always be there for you." He planted one last kiss on her forehead and got onto his feet once more. "If you ever need me, you know where I am."

"This isn't goodbye, I could never say goodbye to you." She called out as he walked towards the door but he didn't answer her, he just gave her a small smile and headed out the door. Once again she was alone but she was content knowing she was doing what was best for her.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for all your reviews/favourites/follows. Next chapter you'll get to see a little more of Jon and if this chapter wasn't a giveaway he will also be fighting for Amelie's affections. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

It had been weeks since Klaus had spoken to Amelie face to face and he was doing better than he expected. He took the opportunity to let Hayley and Elijah have their time together while he kept his mind occupied by spending quality father and daughter time. He had to act like the man he wanted to be and not the infatuated man that Amelie made him. The Klaus she knew from the 1930's was the man he had been all throughout his time in New Orleans; strong and charismatic.

Every couple of days, Amelie would call him to see how he was and he knew that soon enough she was going to be given her memories back. From what he heard, Jon had his magic back and had returned the necklace back to Amelie but that was the only contact that they had. Amelie wasn't holding up as well as he was, almost every night she was heading down to that jazz bar on Bourbon Street where Klaus took her or she was in one of the night clubs and she partied the night away. Coming from the era of a carefree lifestyle, it was the only way she knew how to let go. Klaus had caught a glimpse of her once being escorted out of a rave but he couldn't step in, Amelie didn't want that; she wanted to enjoy this new lease of life that she had and he had to let her. He realised that everything didn't revolve around him. If he was going to have a relationship with her, he had to let her live before she came back to him.

* * *

After a night of heavy drinking and partying, she woke up to a messy apartment and a pain on her neck that she couldn't describe. As she reached around to the back of her neck she felt a huge bandage and when she looked in the mirror she saw a tattoo that she would've been too scared to get while sober. 'C'est ma vie' was the perfect thing to have, only Amelie led the life she had and only she could control it. She checked her phone and saw a text from Jon, beckoning her to come down to his home so he could restore the fragments of her memories that were altered.

Stepping into the cold was hard enough but as she emerged from her apartment block, Klaus emerged from his compound with his daughter in his arms. They shared a longing look before Amelie gave into temptation and ran across the road to him. She took Hope's little hand and gave it a rub as she looked into her hood.

"Hey little miss cutie." Amelie greeted her as Hope laughed and cuddled into her dad.

"Hey Ama." She replied in her childish voice.

Amelie looked up at Klaus and placed her hands in her pockets. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how's the head?"

"It's bouncing right now. I presume that you saw me stumbling into my apartment?"

"I think the whole street heard you singing your heart out as you arrived home." He smiled a little as he balanced Hope on his hip. "Where are you heading to?"

"Jon said he's going to try and give me back my memories so I'm heading over there now. Where are you two going?"

"One of those indoor play parks. It's a bit boring sitting at home, isn't it love?" he looked down at Hope as she nodded.

"That sounds fun, I wish I could go." Amelie smiled down at Hope and glanced at Klaus. "I'll let you two get going then."

"It was nice seeing you." Klaus put Hope onto her feet and took her hand, he glanced over his shoulder at Amelie as Hope pulled him down the street.

"Take lots of pictures for me." She called out to him, but she didn't get a reply; he was enjoying his time with his daughter and as much as Amelie wanted it, his attention wasn't on her for a change. She craved it more now than ever.

* * *

Being in Jon's house alone with him was strange. Amelie didn't know where to look and she didn't want to be there but what she did want was her memories back so that she could make the right choice for herself.

"You look a little worse for wear." Jon commented as he took her down to his basement.

"I'm a little hungover this morning." She replied as she walked down to the place she ran out of only a few weeks ago. "Is this spell going to work?"

"I've spent a couple of weeks on it and I'm confident that it will." He motioned towards a chair and watched her take a seat. "How are you feeling about this?"

"I'm nervous, I didn't expect you to act so normal."

"I let my excitement get to me. I've searched for you for a lifetime and I was so close to you when you were living in Chicago but then you disappeared. I knew you were alive, Alexander linked our lives to yours but I didn't expect you to be so young when I found you." He explained as he mixed a few herbs together in a mortar.

"I've had a storybook life and by storybook, I mean it's almost too crazy to believe." She took off her coat and placed it on the back of her chair. "Is this going to take long?"

"The spell won't," he put the mixture on his fingertips and stepped towards her, "but you'll need time to adjust and let everything sink in." he placed his fingertips on her temples.

Amelie closed her eyes and chewed the inside of her cheek. "I didn't expect any less."

"This might hurt a little bit." He closed his eyes and put pressure on the side of her head as he said the spell.

* * *

As memories flooded back into her mind's eye her brain felt like it was on fire. She gripped onto the handles of the chair and dug her nails in. She tried to get up but Jon kept her in her seat; he needed her to have her memories back more than she did and he wasn't going to let her slip away so easily. Flashbacks to their time together swarmed her; their first kiss, the day he proposed to her and the day she lost everything. Tears flooded her eyes, everything was too much for her. Loving two men just the same made her torn, she didn't know who she wanted or what she wanted any more.

"I know I was a little over bearing with you, but I couldn't stop the spell halfway." He said as he washed the residue of herbs from his hands.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have tried to move." Amelie said quietly as she stared down at her feet. Part of her was scared to look him in the eye but part of her wanted to hold him and never let go.

"Just sit there for a moment and let everything resonate. Do you need a glass of water or anything?" he walked closer to her and crouched down beside him.

"I don't want anything." She turned her head slowly towards him and took in a deep breath. "This is just so strange."

"I know that having all your memories back is going to be weird for a while, but you'll grow to accept that." He touched her hand but she moved it away slowly.

"That's not strange, the conflicted feeling that I have in my heart is what's strange." He got onto her feet shakily and rested her quivering hand on her forehead. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. She stepped over to him and ran her fingers through his short, brown hair and pursed her lips.

"I'm not asking you to make a choice right this moment." He said quietly as he stared into her eyes, her blue eyes looked as if they were staring straight into his soul as he became more entranced by her. She edged closer towards him and kissed his lips gently, only once but he craved more.

"I know because I can't make a decision. I love the two of you so much for so many different reasons." She pulled away from him and ran her hands over her face. "I need time."

"Let me show you what life could be like with me, I want to take you out; I'm attending a charity ball tomorrow night, accompany me."

Amelie gave Klaus the chance to take her out and she owed Jon the same chance; it was only fair. "Text me the details and I'll be there."

"It's formal attire."

"My favourite." She gave him one last longing look and grabbed her stuff before heading back out into reality.

* * *

Missed calls from Klaus flooded her phone but she didn't have the nerve to call him back; she knew he was curious to see if her old feelings for Jon came back and she wasn't ready to tell him the truth. She scratched at the bandage on her neck and returned to the little bakery she discovered before Alexander chased her throughout the city. It was no surprise that she found him there, chatting up the young woman behind the teller. She stood behind him, hoping that he wouldn't notice her but as the young woman greeted her, he turned around with a smirk.

"Just a coffee and an iced bun to go, please." Amelie said as she avoided all eye contact with Alexander.

When the young woman moved into the back of the bakery, Alexander turned fully to Amelie and leaned on the glass counter. "So shall I call you my sister in law now or are we sticking to a first name basis?"

"I'm not your sister in law," she swallowed back her fear harshly and glanced at him, "I haven't made my decision."

"Even with your memories back you can't see how much my brother loves you. I never did see the appeal to you."

Amelie scoffed and looked away from his general direction. "I'm not blind, I see how much he cares but I love Klaus just the same as I love him."

"You knew Jon first." Alexander pointed out.

"But Klaus saved me from a life that would've killed me slowly. Hunger and the cold was on my cards until he plucked me from the poorhouse. Yes, your brother loved me since I was fourteen and yes I was going to marry him young but I fell in love with Klaus too."

The two of them fell silent when the young woman returned with a coffee to go and a small bag with the baked good inside. Amelie turned her back to Alexander but was stopped by him before she could walk away.

"Don't break his heart." He warned lowly.

Amelie snatched her arm away from him and composed herself, saying to him over her shoulder, "I'll see you at the charity ball." She shot him one last glare before leaving the bakery with her head held high.

* * *

For this first time in a long time, Amelie felt like a hot commodity instead of the neglected fiancée or betrayed lover. Both men had treated her unfairly but both loved her just as much as she loved them. She saw her opportunity to live her life and nobody could put any blame on her if she wanted to take her time to make her decision. She got the feeling that she was going to enjoy having two men fighting for her affections.

Her apartment was her safe place; she could let go of everything that bothered her; she wasn't even going to think about the man that lived across the street and she wasn't going to imagine how her date with Jon was going to go. With her half-drunk coffee, Amelie stared into her bare wardrobe with a frown. She spent the money that she found in Klaus' jacket on a few new things but as she flicked through the hangers she found something that was just perfect for the ball tomorrow night. Her impulse buy might have saved her the bother of venturing out into the cold again; the long-sleeved dress made from black lace was the perfect thing for her date and for a high society event. Even if she was the girl that nobody knew, she was going to act as if she knew every person there; to live any sort of a life, she needed friends. It was all the better if they were going to be in high places.

* * *

The dress fit her like a lace glove and she couldn't have been happier with her appearance as she tried the garment on. As she checked out herself in the mirror she caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the window across the street. Her breath left her body as the light flickered on and she saw Klaus for the first time since her memories came back. With his sleeping daughter in his arms, he glided into the room and put her in to bed. Amelie moved towards the window and watched him tuck his child into bed and watch over her as if he was her guardian angel. Amelie pressed her hand against the glass window and smiled as she watched the tender moment between a loving father and his daughter.

It was a side of Klaus she had always wanted to see and now that she saw it, it made her desire him more. He didn't notice her watching him but she noticed everything about him; the look he had as he watched Hope, the caring he had for her and the soft side of him instead of the hard exterior he liked to put up. Amelie snapped out of her infatuation and moved away from the window; she wasn't going to think about anyone while she was in her fortress, but it was so hard when one of her great loves lived so close to her grasp.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for the follows and favourites, the next two chapters are going to be like a kind of two part special, but I'm going to upload them separately and you'll get to see more of the love triangle. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Do I have to go to this charity event tonight?" Klaus asked as he fixed his bow tie in the mirror. "Can't you and Hayley go by yourselves?"

"As one of the biggest donors of money to the city, the both of us need to be there. Hayley is merely accompanying me as support." Elijah replied as he ran a lint roller along the sleeves of his blazer. "There will be many people that you can socialise with if you don't want to be stuck with the two of us."

"I might just have to take you up on that." He put his own blazer on and buttoned the top button. "I'm going to say goodnight to Hope and I'll meet you and Hayley downstairs." He walked to the doorway and moved away to let Hayley flow through into the room. "Speak of the devil."

"Speaking of yourself again, Klaus?" she teased with a harsh look as she stepped over to Elijah.

"I'm not that big headed." He chimed as he marched down the hallway and into his daughter's room.

"How is he holding up?" she asked she fixed Elijah's tie.

"He's well." He placed his arm around her and kissed her softly. "You look ravishing tonight."

"You scrub up well too, I've always loved you in formal attire." Her hand stayed on his chest as she gazed up at him. "I'm not too dressed up, am I?"

"You look perfect, I'm going to be the luckiest man in the room because I have you on my arm."

She bit her lip to hide a smile but it cracked through. "Come on, let's get downstairs. It would be rude to show up late to the party."

* * *

Amelie placed the finishing touches of her outfit on when there was a booming knock at the door. She rushed over as she put a pair of dangling earrings in. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a huge bouquet of roses in a vase. Jon emerged from around them, an astonished look on his face as he eyed up his date. She took the vase from his hands and as he followed her into the apartment he found it difficult to use his words. She placed the vase on the island counter in the kitchen and grabbed her coat from over the sofa.

"I've been in such a rush, I thought I was running behind time." She tried to justify herself as she put the coat on and fixed her hair.

"You look enchanting, Amelie." He smoothed down a few frizzy hairs on her head and pecked her lips gently, trying not to ruin the lipstick she had put on.

She took his hand affectionately and followed him out of her home. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"I know that roses were your favourite flower because they took their time to bloom."

She looked up at him as if he had said the most thoughtful thing that the world had ever heard. "I'm surprised that you remembered, it was such a long time ago that I told you that little snippet of information."

"I remember all of your favourite things, you were my first love." He glanced down at her as they ventured down the cold city streets.

"That's amazing, sometimes I don't even remember my own favourite things," she admitted as she looked away from him, "my tastes have changed so much over the years."

Jon went quiet after her comment, he was hoping that he'd be able to make her his again by wooing her with all of the things he thought she liked; the roses, the classic music she always listened to and the pain au chocolat that she used to bake in the dozens. It was now becoming clear to him that she wasn't that same sixteen-year-old that was taken away from him and the hold he had on her was starting to slip. Klaus had that advantage over him, he knew this version of her, but he was her original love and he would be damned before he let her forget that.

* * *

The charity event was held in a gallery in the middle of the city and it seemed like the whole population came together to celebrate the contribution that the rich of New Orleans donated to the poor and needy. Amelie came in like a shy and timid dog, her tail between her legs. Jon took her coat and got it checked in at the entrance as she looked at the many faces that occupied the room. She gulped back her fear and hung on his arm for dear life. He took a glass of complementary champagne and handed it to her carefully.

"You looked like you needed this."

She took a thankful sip and held the glass as if she was a woman of class. "Aren't you having one?"

"I don't drink anymore," he looked around the crowd as if he was searching for someone, "I'm not the man I want to be when that venom enters my system."

Amelie observed him closely and followed his gaze. "Who are you looking for?"

"My brother, he said he would be here but knowing him he is off galivanting with his date." He sounded annoyed but it passed quickly. "He's bringing the new Regent of the New Orleans witches." Jon said proudly as if he was bragging but it made Amelie feel like she wouldn't be able to compare to this woman.

"Well, hopefully she's lovely; it sounds like she already has your seal of approval while I'm still waiting for Alexander's." Amelie was about to storm off to the bar when Jon grabbed her arm tightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your brother hates me. He wouldn't spit on me even if I was on fire." She caught a glimpse of Alexander and his belle as they entered the venue and handed her empty glass to Jon. "There's your delightful frère and his golden girl now."

Jon let go of Amelie's arm as he turned to greet his brother and the Regent witch but when he turned back he spotted his own date pushing her way through the crowd. Instead of running after her he stayed with his brother, trying to make an alliance with the rest of the witches of New Orleans through their leader.

* * *

She found another waiter handing out the free glasses of liquid happiness and quickly made friends with him. To stomach the thought of going back to Jon while he was schmoozing with that witch, she needed a couple of more drinks. What made it worse was Alexander, she didn't know why he hated her so much and from the new light on her past it seemed as if he had always hated her.

Three glasses in to her self-medication, Amelie felt a tap on her shoulder and she expected it to be Jon. But it wasn't, it was Klaus. He looked so dapper in his suit and he was cleanly shaved. She preferred the stubble he adorned before but his face was too handsome to hide behind a beard.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she was already tipsy and a little giddy from the champagne.

"I could ask you the same thing." He took the empty glass from her hand and placed it on the tray of a passing by waiter. "I guess you're here with Jon St Martine?"

She exhaled as she folded her arms across her chest. "I thought I would let him take me out on a date, as I let you to make things fair but so far I feel like he wishes he was here with that witch instead of his brother."

"What witch?" Klaus took a sip from his own glass and kept his eyes on her.

"The new Regent, he sounded very happy that she came with Alexander, maybe I'm just overthinking things," she looked down at the floor and shook her head, "I don't even know why it's bothering me. I'm the one that's in love with two people, not him."

Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately and stepped closer to her; a feeling of electric passed through him as he caught a breeze of her perfume. "Don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault that you've been put into this situation."

"I thought you would be fuming with me for accepting a date with him." She confessed as she peeked up at him through her lashes.

"I lost you once through my own selfish reasons, this time I'm going to let you be selfish for a change."

She took his hand into the two of hers and leaned into him. "Won't you save me a dance? I should get back to my supposed date."

"Of course." His hand slipped away from her grasp as she left him alone again. The sight of her in her exquisite dress took his breath away, but he was confident enough in himself to know that it wouldn't be the last time they shared a moment. He needed to be confident, if he doubted himself for even a split second, he could ruin his shot with her altogether.

* * *

As Amelie approached the booth that the St Martine brothers had chosen, the two of them were joking with the pretty brunette that accompanied Alexander. She sat down beside Jon and he glanced at her as if she was a stranger but eventually placed his hand on her knee, pinching it tenderly.

"For two French men, your names aren't exactly French sounding." The Regent said with a smile.

"I know, your name is actually more French than ours," Alexander looked at Jon as he inclined across the table, "Margot Fleur, it just rolls straight off the tongue."

Margot glimpsed at Amelie awkwardly and tried her hardest to be as friendly as possible. "And you are?"

"Amelie Bouchard, et toi?" Amelie rested her elbow on the table as she looked at the other woman.

"Only English my love," Jon looked at her properly for the first time since she sat down, "Margot can't speak our native tongue."

She raised her brow at Jon and made a noise. "Being able to speak my native language was one of the advantages of dating you, but I can communicate just as well in English." She looked at Margot as she gave Jon the cold shoulder. "So how did you and the _charming_ Alexander meet?"

"We happened to bump into each other one day," Alexander started but Amelie raised her finger to him, interrupting his flow.

"I asked Margot." She said bluntly, glancing towards him as he scowled at her.

"Uh, yes we bumped into each other, I was carrying my groceries home and a few herbs for a spell and I dropped everything on the floor. Alex stayed to help me pick it up."

"Margot actually helped us with the spell that brought your memories back." Alexander interjected with a sense of arrogance.

"Fascinating, you must be a powerful witch, I can see why Alexander keeps you around."

Jon turned to Amelie sharply and tried to sound as calm as he could. "Amelie, let's go to the bar and get you a drink." He stared into her eyes with a hard look until she rolled her eyes and relinquished her will to him.

* * *

Once she stepped away from the table she grasped her hands and kept her head held high. "Do you realise you've changed since that Regent witch joined us?"

"Yes I realise," he raised his voice a little and a neighbouring cluster of people turned to him. To keep their argument confidential, he spoke to Amelie in a language that only they understood, "Why are you being so difficult tonight?"

"Now you want me to speak in French? I'm your date, not Margot so why are you paying her so much attention?"

"You are my date," he placed his hand on her arm but she moved away from him, "listen Amelie, Alexander and I want to have the backing of the witches if we are to stay in this city. We just want to belong to a coven that will actually accept us."

"Are you sure your brother isn't just using that woman for her power?"

"There's benefits to Alexander dating the Regent. We have to keep her sweet."

"But it's fine for your brother to treat me as if I'm trash?" Amelie got closer to Jon and poked at his chest. "Don't forget that I'm the one that chooses who I want to spend my life with and right now you're showing me the side of you that I never liked."

"And what side is that, Amelie?" he sounded exhausted by her and he was, the Amelie he knew would've done anything he said, he couldn't handle the Amelie that made choices for herself. She was a woman now, not a teenager.

"The power hungry, arrogant asshole that thought he owned the town of Chantilly. Well, let me tell you this Mr St Martine, you don't own New Orleans and you do not own me. I have my own free will and I have my own life and if you wish to be a part of it then I suggest you treat me as if you were trying to woo me. I don't have a ring upon my finger anymore."

Jon grabbed Amelie by the shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and it made her anger crumble. "You are the woman that I want, and if you'll let me I'll happily place a ring back on your finger. And once New Orleans is mine you'll be its queen."

Amelie smirked as the idea of tempting her with power tumbled through his mind. "Klaus runs this city, if I wanted New Orleans and the power it holds, I'd be his date tonight. But I don't care about power, all I want is to be loved,"

"And you are loved." He interrupted exasperatedly.

"Yes, I know but the two men that love me have my love returned but I'm trying to work out who's going give me everything that I'm looking for." She relaxed a little and glanced over at the booth they walked away from. "I'm going to give you one more chance tonight to show me that you're serious about us, treat me as if I'm your queen. Spend time with me and show me that you love me." She played with the ends of his short hair for a moment and whispered to him, "That's all I want."

He took her hands and looked down at his feet. "I apologise, from this point forward I will show you exactly how I feel, will you allow me to restart this night?"

"You have a second chance, please don't waste it."

* * *

 **A:N Next chapter is going to be the second part of the night and hopefully you all enjoy the back and forth between Klaus/Amelie/Jon. Who do you want her to end up with? I know who I'm leaning towards. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Jon didn't waste any time with Amelie and took her words in to consideration, he wasn't going to waste any more of his time with her; Alexander would be able to keep the Regent on their side without him. Avoiding the booth, he took Amelie to the dancefloor. The music was slow and tranquil and gave Jon the perfect opportunity to remind Amelie why she should pick him. Keeping her body close to his, he led her into a sort of waltz which swept her off her feet. It was the dance that she had practiced with him over and over for their wedding and she was stunned that he recalled every step as perfectly as he did over eighty years ago.

"I hope you're holding onto me tight," he beamed down at her with a sense of self-assurance, "I'm going to blow you away."

"You're already starting to impress me." She became entranced by the reminiscence of him as she stared into his grey eyes; was it a bad thing that she loved the old him more than this Jon that was trying to keep her? "I used to love sneaking you into my mother's house after dark and making you do these steps until you got it right."

"I got there eventually." He reminded her as he joined her in her memories.

"And now you're better than me. You had the advantage of being able to enjoy the freedom of walking around and smelling the roses."

"I can't imagine what it was like to be locked away in a prison of sleep for all those years."

Amelie looked up at him, taken aback by what he said. "I've never told you where I was for all those years."

He tried to play off the fact that he was shocked by her comment and shook his head. "You had to have told me, I mean, how else would I know?" he kissed the back of her hand as the music ended and held her at arm's length. "I searched everywhere for you for years and I couldn't find you, even with all the spells that Alexander cast."

She shrugged off the suspicious feeling she had and smiled a little. "I must've mentioned it. You couldn't have known where I was. Do you mind if I get a drink? I'm a little thirsty." She placed her hand on her throat as she gave him a pleading look.

He nodded and held out his arm as she looped hers through his. "Of course, let's cure that thirst of yours."

* * *

The bar was packed, but from where Klaus was standing he could see Amelie approaching it with Jon on her arm perfectly. He didn't let himself be seen but he observed the way she reacted to him; she appeared to be enjoying herself but anytime that there was silence between them, she would glance away from him as if she was scanning the room. Perhaps he had the false hope that she was looking for him, but maybe he wasn't wrong.

Seeing Elijah and Hayley happy together and spending all their time together at this event made Klaus secretly jealous; he should've been the one that had Amelie as his date and not the pompous Jon that tried to have her kidnapped or threaten an innocent child. He waved a member of the bar staff over and leaned into him.

"Send a gin and tonic to that beautiful girl with the blonde curls," he pulled a small note out from his inside pocket and handed it to the young man, "and keep this under the glass. Make sure the man she's with doesn't try to take it from her." He stepped away from the bar and watched his compulsion work from the side-lines. As the bar man kept Jon distracted, Amelie found the note under her glass and read the letter with a hint of excitement in her eyes, it made Klaus grin.

* * *

Amelie sipped at the gin and tonic until Jon paid the bar man for the set of drinks he bought. When he looked at Amelie he leaned on the bar and examined the glass from his distance. "Who bought you that?"

She caught a glimpse of Klaus at the fire escape of the gallery and smiled to herself and then to Jon. "I must have an admirer. Perchance the bar man sent it to the wrong girl. There are a lot of lonely hearts here." She finished the drink and kept the note safely tucked away under her sleeve. "I need to go freshen up, the gin has gone straight to my head."

"What do you want me to do with the drink I've just bought you?" he watched her grab her clutch from the bar.

"See if Margot wants it, I'll come find you when I get out of the ladies' room." She leaned in and pecked his cheek, leaving a small pink lipstick mark on his cheek. "I shouldn't be too long if that line isn't horrendous."

"I'll be at the booth." He said, grabbing the two fresh drinks from the bar man.

"Perfect." She tiptoed towards the toilets until he wasn't watching her anymore and then made a Z-line towards the fire escape.

* * *

The winter night was almost unbearable without a coat, but Amelie braced the cold so that she could escape Jon for a moment and talk to Klaus properly. She followed his instructions on the note and made her way up to the rooftop, holding onto herself for heat as she stepped towards him. When he heard her footsteps, he turned around and flashed her a white smile and edged towards her, she couldn't help but return his smile. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go of her now that she was back in his arms. Her teeth rattled against each other as she started to show effects of the cold. He took off his blazer and placed it around her shoulders, wrapping her up in it.

"I'm so glad you came out here, I couldn't resist the temptation of stealing a moment of your time while you were here."

"I can't lie, I enjoyed the idea of a secret meeting between us," she admitted boldly as she looked at the lights of the city below her, "I did make you promise to save me a dance."

"Then we shall dance and chat." He held out his hand and when she took it he pulled her closer to him.

"There's no music."

"We don't need music." When she placed her head on his chest, he rested his head on hers and sighed contently. "I don't know if Jon has told you, but you look stunning in that dress."

"He may have told me once. I don't know if you've been told, but you look handsome in a suit."

"This old thing? I just threw it on." He joked with a smirk. He looked down at her and held her as close as he could. "Apart from the idea of a secret meeting, why did you agree to come out here?"

"When I saw you here tonight I thought that it was going to ruin my night with Jon, but you actually saved it." When Klaus furrowed his brows, Amelie shook her head a little and pressed her lips together. "Jon was a bit of a dick earlier but he's trying to make up for it now."

"But while he's trying to show you a good time, you decide to come out here with me?"

"It's selfish, I know that but I haven't saw you properly in weeks and I miss being around you." She admitted confidently.

"And is that how you feel when you're not with Jon?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about him, I love him but there's something off with him." She wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and gazed into his eyes. "I need a favour from you."

"Anything for you."

"I think Jon knew that I was spelled asleep and I didn't tell him. Can you try to find out something about him, because he's telling me nothing. He won't let me in."

Klaus smirked at the prospect of ruining Jon's relationship with Amelie, but it was conditional; Klaus had to find something damning, Amelie would forgive almost anything for the people she loves, he knew that from experience. "I'll see what I can dig up."

Amelie stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Klaus' lips, lingering longer than she wanted to. She took the blazer from her shoulders and handed it back to Klaus. "I'll see you soon."

He watched her walk back towards the fire escape and when she looked over her shoulder at him with the angelic smile she had, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew he needed to find out something or he would lose his angel forever.

* * *

When Amelie returned to the booth, Jon was left as the third wheel as Alexander and Margot were up close and personal with each other, whispering in each other's ear and sharing the occasional peck. She sat beside him and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. His face lit up as he looked at her but he caught the slightest hint of cologne hanging from her and he knew straightaway that she had been with Klaus.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that he deserved to have her slip away from him for a while, his behaviour earlier in the night was uncalled for; but he spent years searching for her and he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Shall we end this night early? You can come home with me, we can catch up properly with a bottle of Bordeaux…" he spoke in the raspy voice that he knew Amelie couldn't resist.

She leaned into him and smiled as he placed his forehead on hers. "Come home with me."

"How could I refuse that offer?"

"I'll go get our coats." She kissed him quickly and took the tickets from his hand.

When she left, Jon turned to Alexander and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is she taking you home?" Alexander glanced over at Amelie and then stared up at his brother as he nodded. "Don't get too caught up in the moment, you're there for a reason, remember?"

"I want her to be all mine, I'm not going to forget." He stepped away from the booth and looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot Amelie's other lover but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you ready to go?" she said as she handed him his coat and then put hers on.

"Let's get out of here." He smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the gallery as if he was walking home with the masterpiece that everyone wanted.

* * *

It was the first-time Jon got to have a proper inspection of the place that Amelie called home and it wasn't what he imagined. Her apartment was beautiful and it was like a homage to their culture and as Amelie drew her blinds, he noticed the little violin he had bought her sitting by her sofa. He picked up the case and opened it up, as he looked down at the instrument she loved so much he felt his emotions building up inside him. He didn't know how to handle them, he was never good at showing Amelie his softer side. She noticed him looking down at it as he picked it up in his hands as carefully as he could; he treated it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I remember this little fiddle." He said softly as she stood beside him.

"I took it with me to Chicago and I used to play in the jazz bars; I would sing or play, it was the only thing I could do to earn a bit of money." She smiled a little as she reminisced and glanced up at him. "I only remembered a few days ago, that you were the one who bought me it."

"At least you loved something of mine when you forgot about me." He put the violin back into the case before he had to show his softer side. "How about that Bordeaux?"

"I thought you didn't drink?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I didn't want to start a row with Alexander, but it's just the two of us now and I know my limits." He sat down on her small sofa and glanced over at the painting that hung above the bed behind him. "That's a nice painting."

Amelie emerged from the kitchen with a couple of glasses and a bottle of the fanciest red wine she had. When she looked at the painting, she smiled. "Klaus painted it for me. It's a painting of the park he took me to during our first date."

Jon grimaced a little and uncorked the bottle of red eagerly. "So, he's artistic, what else can you tell me about him?"

"You actually want to know about the other man that's in my heart?" she crossed her arms and took the seat beside him.

"Well I like to know about my competitors, there has to be some similarities between the two of us. It makes it easier for me to justify how you fell for someone else if he has one quality like me."

Amelie took a glass of wine and nursed it in her hand as she thought hard about the two men in her life. It took her a while to think of something that was similar between the two but Jon had one thing in common with Klaus. "You're both strong minded, you know what you want and you go get it."

"So, what you're saying is, I'm not going to win you back easily?"

"And neither will Klaus. You both want me and you're both going to try anything to get me to pick you. That's why you came here tonight."

Jon tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to get me drunk so that you can lure me into bed." She pointed at him and took a sip from her glass. "I know your game, but I'm not that easy."

Jon smirked a little and stared down at his almost empty glass. "I know you're not easy, I'm sure Klaus had the pleasure of taking you to bed, but I've waited for you to be ready."

"You were going to marry me when I was sixteen, I wouldn't call that waiting for me to be ready, I would call that waiting for a commitment from me."

"Maybe if I had have met you when you were in your twenties, I would be the one with the deeper hold on you."

She swallowed back the truth with her mouthful of wine and shook her head. "Klaus doesn't have a deeper hold on me."

Jon leaned in towards her, setting his now empty glass on the floor and touched her warm, rosy cheek with the back of his fingers. "Then prove it."

* * *

As Amelie stared into his grey eyes, she couldn't resist his lure. As she kissed him his hands travelled along her body and she felt the tingles of desire. She unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as she could and ran her hands along his rugged chest as he pulled her onto his lap. When he stared up at Amelie, he knew that this was everything that he had wanted, but he couldn't go through with the deed; he just needed to know for himself that she still loved him.

"I need to go." He whispered tenderly.

"Stay the night, I can't spend another night alone." She almost whimpered.

He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Choose me and you'll never have to spend another night alone."

"I can't choose right now because I don't know what I want." Her whimper turned into a roar, she was so frustrated by the whole situation but it seemed like Jon didn't care about the turmoil in her mind.

"I have to go, Amelie." He looked up at her sternly until she got off him. "I'm sorry."

She turned her back to him and picked up the glasses and the bottle of wine. "I'll see you soon, just leave." She was hurt and she wasn't going to hide that but instead of being comforted by Jon she had to comfort herself with whatever was left in the bottle of Bordeaux. Being left again by Jon reminded her of those weeks leading up to her memories being taken; he left her alone in her misery once before but the first time she had a wedding to distract her, this time she had another man that she loved to keep her busy.

* * *

 **A:N So what do you guys think about Jon? Let me know with a review!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

It had been days since Jon had heard from Amelie and part of him feared that not giving her his all was going to push her straight into Klaus' awaiting arms; but Jon had a plan to wipe Klaus and his family out to keep his future with Amelie safe and it was going to involve the new Regent witch that his brother had been giving all his time to.

As she flicked through grimoires of the past Regents and Jon and Alexander searched through the old St Martine grimoire, Alexander found something that would work very well. He grabbed a notepad and scribbled down some notes as his brother's interests were piqued. Jon stood behind his brother, watching over his shoulder like a jackal as he waited impatiently to see what his brother had come up with.

* * *

"A mass paralysis spell? That's not going to eliminate the Mikaelsons."

"If they can't move or speak then Amelie is going to have no other choice than to be with you." Alexander looked up at Jon and raised his brows. "We could always bury their bodies where no one would find them."

"They need to be dead," Jon stepped away from Alexander's space and began to pace the room, much to the annoyance of Margot, "they need to be dead, if they aren't then Amelie's mind will start to romp." He rested his hand on his chin and shook his head to himself. "She'll be distracted by ideas of freeing Klaus."

"Klaus and his family can't be killed," Margot piped up, "they're Original Vampires, they can only be killed by white oak."

"Then let's get some white oak." Jon suggested naively.

She laughed at him in an obnoxious way and got out of her chair. "They got rid of all the white oak long ago. Why would the Originals keep something in existence if it's the only thing that can kill them?"

Jon raised his hand and took away Margot's voice with his magic and turned to Alexander. "Is there any way that they can wriggle out of this paralysis spell?"

"There are loopholes with all spells, but you over estimate Amelie, she's not the brightest light in the sky."

"Why do you hate her so much brother?" Jon took the seat beside him and took the notepad from his hands to inspect his work one final time. "From what I can remember, she cared for you at one time and then your friendship broke down."

"You always seem to neglect the fact that the Bouchards were wolves." Alexander spat out.

"But none of them activated their curse so therefore she is human."

Alexander leaned in to his older brother and furrowed his brows. "You never saw Amelie in a fit of rage, she was sweet and innocent around you because she had that teenage infatuation with you, but I saw her let her crown slip many times."

"A temper is something that I can deal with, but she doesn't even know what she is and that's the way it shall stay. But I ask you for my sake, play nice with her; it bothers her that you aren't a good brother in law."

"You're not together, yet. Therefore, I can be as mean as I wish until then."

Jon got out of his seat and flashed a tiny smirk. "Charming, work on your paralysis spell and I'll check on you later."

"You're not going anywhere until you give Margot her voice back."

Jon glanced at Margot as she watched him through narrowed eyes. "I would, but silence seems to suit her so well, don't you think?" he waited for a moment and rolled his eyes as gave her, her voice back with the flick of his wrist. "Love has made you no fun, Alex."

"And love his made you hypocritical. Death to wolves was our pact and it was so easily broken."

Jon stood at the staircase and held onto the bannister as he chewed the inside of his mouth. "She'll never harm another person, in my eyes that makes her human." He climbed the stairs slowly and glanced over his shoulder at the two witches. "Get back to work, I want this spell ready for Christmas Day; it'll be the most wonderful time of the year."

* * *

Stepping into the quiet Mikaelson compound was strange, it was usually so lively and full of action but it was only Klaus home, alone. From his text, Amelie assumed that Klaus had sent everyone out so that she could spend some time alone with him, but that wasn't the case.

"Elijah took Hayley and Hope to Illinois to see if they could find any information on Jon, when you told me you were starting to feel unsure of his stories, I had to act on your thoughts." He explained as he took her cold hands into his.

She smiled thankfully and played with his fingertips. "Once the alcohol left my system, I started to think about things clearly."

"I'm glad you finally opened your eyes. We have the house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" he was suggestive, but he only wanted to dangle the proposition in front of her and watch her bite.

"Well, I thought that we could go on our third date," she played with the fabric of his jumper and looked up at him, pursing her lips, "third time's the charm, right?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well it's a little over a month to Christmas and I thought that we could go ice skating; remember when we used to go ice skating in that big park in Chicago?"

Klaus smiled a little and kissed the top of her head. "I haven't ice skated since, it was always our thing." He patted her shoulder affectionately and pulled away from her slightly. "Go get your coat, I'll warm up the car."

"But we can walk, I'm sure it's not that far away."

"Distance isn't the issue, temperature is and for someone who can feel the cold a lot better than I can, we'll take the car." He walked off in search of his keys and called out to her, "You can thank me later."

* * *

The rink was one of the hotspots for young couples looking to start the festivities early and it amazed Amelie. Everything looked so fancy compared to the rinks that she was used to; she had the look of a kid in a toy store as she pulled Klaus up to the booth to get their skates. He could see the happiness written all over her face and it elated him.

"I can't wait to get on the ice," she said as she laced up her boots, "I was a natural at this."

"And I was the blundering idiot who couldn't keep himself up straight."

"Hold on, I said I was a natural, I could be the blundering idiot this time." She stood up and balanced herself on the skates. "Come on, I need you to keep me up." She walked towards the entrance of the ice rink carefully and held onto the barrier as she stepped onto the ice.

Klaus followed unenthusiastically and kept a good grip on her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're stalling." She sang happily as she started off into the crowd, her skills starting to come back. "It's easy, the great Klaus Mikaelson isn't scared of looking like an idiot, is he?"

* * *

He growled playfully and darted after her, almost chasing her through the crowd as he glided around. He could hear her laughter chime in his ears as he tried to look around the crowd to locate her. She was faster than him and to her, being chased was all part of the game; she loved the idea of being hunted down like prey. When he finally caught up to her, she was resting against the barricade, her hand gripping onto her wrist but she still had a grin on her face. He teetered over to her and leaned as relaxed as he could be beside her.

"Why'd you stop? I thought you were having a great time making me look like an ass."

"It's my most favourite thing in the world, but the beads of my bracelet fell off and I had to pick them up. If you had have been quicker then you would've saw that." She teased as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"So, is that you done with this little activity?"

"Oh no, I want a couple of laps around the rink with you like all the other couples are doing."

He rolled his eyes jokingly and held his arm out for her to take. "Did you just confirm that we are in fact a couple?"

She glanced up at him, looking away quickly. "I'm not going to confirm anything until I see how well this date turn out. So far it's been the best one that I've had yet."

He stopped as gracefully as he could and ran his thumb over her soft and ample cheek as he kissed her gently on the lips. But before he could say anything in reply, he was distracted by a commotion on the other end of the rink.

* * *

The two of them skated over to see what was going on and as Klaus pushed through the crowd, he saw a man lying there, blood on the ice. He moved everyone out of the way and tried to feed him some of his blood but it was too late, he was dead. He moved out of the way to let first aid make the discovery but as he turned to walk away he saw the bead by the man's skate and as he looked around the distressed faces, Amelie wasn't there; she was hunched over by the opening of the barricades, groaning and moaning in pain. As he approached her he noticed something different about her temperature and her heartbeat; it was irregular and she felt like a furnace. As he put his arm around her he recognised the look of pain and confusion on her face and the distinctive amber colour of her eyes. She was a wolf and she didn't even know it.

He led her out to an alleyway with her shoes in hand as she started to freak out. Changing into a wolf for the first time was hard enough when you know what you are, but he could sympathise with her and truly understood how she was feeling; of course, he knew that now her secret was out that her personality would change significantly. It was something that he was going to help her through, she would need the support.

* * *

"What is going on with me Klaus, it hurts." She screamed out as she held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. It didn't help with the pain as much as she wished it would.

"You're transitioning into a wolf, just breathe deeply, the pain should dull in a moment. You won't transition fully until the full moon." He put his arm around her and tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"But I can't be, I'm not a wolf." Her mind was full of pain she could just about speak. The cloud of confusion made it so much worse.

"Your parents must have carried the gene but didn't activate their curse, it's going to be okay I'm here."

"But I haven't killed anyone… That guy that fell, did I kill him? Is he dead?"

"He fell over one of the beads from your bracelet, it was an accident, Amelie."

Amelie took the death of an innocent person worse than the transition. The pain in her head dulled and her eyes returned to their normal blue but she had a pain in her heart, it felt like it was breaking. She killed an innocent person, something that she never wanted to do. Killing anyone was off limits for her. She thought back to when she almost killed Jon and remembered that she could've transitioned in front of a grief-stricken Alexander; a werewolf hunter. She was lucky that his life was tied to hers or she would be dead by now. And then she started to think about things more clearly; Jon was a werewolf hunter too and he would over look his love for her to expel another wolf from the realm of the living.

* * *

"I'm going to die." She whispered as she tried to gulp back her fear.

"You won't die, it might feel like you will when you transition but it will pass and it will get easier."

Amelie looked up at Klaus' worried face and shook her head. "Jon and his brother are werewolf hunters as well as witches; they're going to kill me."

Her put his arm around her and pulled her in close as he tried to hush her. Her rambling was only going to increase her fears. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise you that."

She found some comfort in his embrace but the death of the man and her secret heritage slipping out was too much for her to handle. She couldn't wrap her head around things and it felt like she was never going to. With a sigh, she said, "Take me home, please. I need to be in the quiet."

"I'll take you to your apartment, let you have your space."

"No, can I go home with you, I can't be alone right now."

Klaus nodded in understanding and helped her put her shoes on her feet. "Anything you want is yours." He looked up at her and stood up straight. "I'm at your beck and call until you feel better about this situation."

She put her hands on her boiling face and followed Klaus back to the car. She was silent which wasn't usual for her but that was because she was having conversations with herself in her mind. Part of her was beating herself up, but the other part thought that this was something for the better; no longer was she going to be the frail human caught in a fight between two supernatural lovers, she had her own strengths now and once she saw Jon's reaction to her transition she would finally have her clarity.

* * *

 **A:N How do you guys feel about Amelie being a werewolf and what does this mean about her future with Jon? Will he hunt her down or can he break his rule just once? And what about this new connection to Klaus? If anyone understood what she's going through, it's Klaus. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Stepping into enemy territory was hard, but Jon had to respond to Amelie's distress call and he feared the worst; she had already made her decision and it wasn't going to be him. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself but the sullen look on her face as he walked in and the way Klaus lingered over her as if he was protecting her was almost validation enough.

When she lifted her head, she had tears in her eyes and her face was red and puffy from the crying and the rubbing on her face. Jon gave a quick nod of acknowledgement to Klaus and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees affectionately. She just about met his eyes but when she did, she already felt the scorn of judgement that hadn't been given yet.

"This is really hard for me to say," she mumbled as she wiped away a few more stray tears, "Klaus, will you please…."

"Yes," he said quickly as he leaned down to her and stroked the back of her head, keeping his eyes locked on Jon, "Amelie transitioned into a wolf today, now I know what you did for a living a long time ago but,"

"I would never hurt her," Jon interrupted angrily, he was insulted that the two of them would think so low of his love for her, "I will keep this a secret from Alexander, he was always more passionate about our fate than I but I will stay by your side; you are still the same Amelie that you've always been regardless of this minor mishap."

Klaus rolled his eyes inwardly and stepped a slither away from the two.

"Minor mishap? This is a major thing to me, Jon. Did you know what I was because you're taking this very well for a werewolf hunter." Her newfound rage was already starting to show its head and she didn't know how to control it.

"I knew yes, but I never thought that you would trigger your curse. Your parents didn't,"

"So, that meant that I would never have an accident?" she interjected with a scowl.

* * *

He was lost for words and a little taken aback by her behaviour. But he knew for himself that it was all part of the transition from human to wolf, he had to give her some leeway. He glanced at Klaus for help, but he wasn't going to find any with him, Klaus enjoyed watching him flounder in front of Amelie.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from me? If there is, tell me now before you do me any more harm."

"There is nothing more, that I can assure of." He looked at her with a pleading look and gently stroked at her knee. "I'm willing to look past this and turn a blind eye."

She glanced down at him and nodded slowly. "Okay, just know that I didn't murder anyone and this it was an accidental death." She sounded softer now that her temper had been sheathed.

"I knew that already, you have a value on human life," Jon glanced at Klaus as he referenced him indirectly, "it's why you and I were so alike." He got on to his feet and planted a kiss on Amelie's forehead, feeling the heat from her skin on his face. "I'll check up on you in the morning." He looked at Klaus and pointed at him arrogantly. "You better take good care of her."

"He's been taking the best care of me." She admitted as she got up and took her place beside Klaus. "No offence, but I'm glad he's the one that's comforting me, he knows what I'm going through.

As Klaus returned Jon's arrogance through a smile, Jon took the hint and retreated to the streets of New Orleans. This change of events validated Jon's plan for wiping out the Mikaelsons; with every day that she spent with them, learning about her new status, the closer she was going to get to Klaus and that wasn't allowed to happen.

* * *

As Amelie went over to her apartment to grab a few essentials to stay in Klaus' home, Klaus made a phone call to Elijah and Hayley; being away from Hope again was hard for him and he needed to hear her voice. Not only did he need to know that his daughter was fine, he needed answers; Elijah was in the last known location of the St Martine brothers, Chicago. They had to have known Amelie was there but from what he knew, they had stayed there for years and something was suspicious.

"Tell me that you've found something out."

"We have but listen to me Klaus," Hayley started, "Amelie is in a fragile state right now, she's just found out she's a wolf and she's had a rough couple of weeks so if you're going to tell her this news, tell her carefully."

Klaus sat down and couldn't help but smile; there was something damning that they had found, he just knew it. "Amelie's feelings are important to me, whatever it is I'm going to be careful with it."

"Jon's married and has a family." Hayley sighed a little and started to get a little hesitant. "Her name is Elizabeth St Martine, formerly Drew and from what we know, she's somewhere in New Orleans so Jon is still in contact with her."

"Do you know when he married this woman?"

"In the late thirties, this woman will be in her nineties now and that's just me assuming she's still human."

"I'm going to tell her when you three come home, Amelie's going to need you to talk her through this transition; it's going to be the worst thing that's ever happened to her." He sighed a little and crossed his arms. "You would be able to explain it better than I could."

"We're going to spend the night here and come home in the morning, just keep her calm until then."

* * *

Amelie grabbed a bag big enough to hold a selection of her clothes and pushed them in as quickly as she could. Her mind kept drifting towards the guilt that she was feeling, it wasn't over the death of the innocent that bothered her the most but the way she had treated Jon. She couldn't control this newfound anger inside her tiny body and it was erupting out of her like lava.

She was going to apologise to Jon, but she couldn't do it over the phone, she had to do it face to face. As she marched towards the front door, she heard a faint knock. When she opened the door, Jon was standing there with a sorry look on his face. His head was hanging low and she could tell by the way he was playing with his fingers that he was nervous.

"What are you doing here?" she said softly as she let him in.

"I saw you coming over here and I knew that I needed to apologise to you."

Her eyes widened a little in shock. "Why do you need to apologise?"

"Our first date was a disaster and I ended the night on such a bad note. When you said to me that you were glad Klaus was the one looking after you it made me realise that I haven't treated you the way I'd like to."

"That was just the anger, triggering this curse has made me so emotional." She admitted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I am sorry, Amelie," he stepped towards her and placed his hand on her cheek; he could feel the heat of her blood through her skin, "will you allow me to end that night differently?"

She knew that Klaus would be wondering where she was, but the lust made her uncaring. When she kissed Jon, she felt like the two of them were the only two in the world. The way he grabbed onto her was a side of him that was new to her; he was so passionate as he kissed her, slipping his hands underneath her clothes.

He pushed her towards her bed, knocking her packed bag onto the floor and pinned her down. He stared down at her as she placed kisses along his body. This Amelie below him wasn't the one he fell in love with, but he liked her a lot more. He grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back gently until she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want me?"

"I think the more important question is, do you want me or is this another game?"

He let her fall back onto the mattress and followed her down, his teeth grazing at her neck playfully. "Of course, I want you." He mumbled into her perfumed neck.

"Then have me." She whispered as her eyelids closed over, giving into Jon's lure.

* * *

It had been hours since Amelie went to pick up a few things, but Klaus knew she was at her apartment because her lights were on; he just waited for her as patiently as he could with a small glass of whiskey on the rocks. When she eventually slinked into his home, her hair was a mess and she was dishevelled and her cheeks were glowing red. As soon as she set her foot in, he caught the smell of Jon all over her and it made him jealous but he had to give Jon his props, seducing Amelie when she was vulnerable was a cheap shot, but Klaus knew his secret and could derail his attempts with a few words.

"I am so sorry, Klaus." She said quietly as she set her bag on the floor.

"Love, you're single and you can do whatever you want. I knew exactly what I was letting myself in for," he waved at a seat in front of him with a stern but sympathetic look on his face, "I wish you would've waited though."

"Why?" she sat down slowly and fixed her messy hair.

"I spoke with Hayley and Elijah has found something in Chicago."

"Was I right, did Jon know that I was spelled away?" her eyes lit up a little at the prospect of catching him out, she had almost forgotten that she had asked Klaus to do a little digging in the first place.

Klaus reached over and took her hand, petting it gently as if he was trying to calm her down before she even knew anything. "Jon got married in 1936, his wife is living here in New Orleans."

* * *

Instead of getting furious like she expected, Amelie felt sadness more than anything. She was sick of being lied to and it became clear that playing with these two men for a while wasn't going to give her the freedom that she was hoping for; she was getting hurt more than she was when she was abandoned before her wedding or kept away for eighty years. She placed her head in her hands, Klaus' hand comforted her and wiped away a single tear as she thought about what she was going to do.

"I gave him the chance to tell me if he was hiding something." She croaked out as her saliva caught in her throat.

"I know you did." Klaus said delicately, seeing her like this hurt him too, but she had the right to know.

"It doesn't hurt me that he got married because I had you, but he couldn't tell me his secrets. At least you told me about your transgressions." She looked up at Klaus and shook her head. "I'm the fool, he lured me to bed knowing that I was blind to his past."

"Nobody saw this coming, perhaps I should've let him tell you but I couldn't keep this secret from you."

"You did the right thing, I needed to know." She looked away from Klaus and played with her bottom lip as she thought about what her next move was going to be. She felt as if she was ready to make her choice, right there in that moment but she had one last thing to do. "I want you to find Jon's wife."

"She's an old woman now, Amelie." Klaus warned, fearing that she would go on a rampage.

"I won't hurt her, I just need to talk to her."

He nodded slightly, giving into her wish and got onto his feet. "I'll see what I can do. Make yourself at home," he smiled a little sympathetically and said as he moved upstairs, "the water's warm if you want a shower."

"I need a bottle of champagne and a cigarette more than I need a shower." She said as she ran her warm hands over her even warmer face.

"I'll sort something out." He went over to her slowly and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be too long."

She looked him in the eyes and her hurt seemed to wash away in his grey-blue orbs. She snapped out of the haze and wrapped her arms around herself. "There's no need to rush, I'll still be here when you return."

* * *

Having the house to herself gave Amelie the chance to inspect every inch of the place just out of her curiosity. As she looked over ancient artefacts, memories of the stories that Klaus told her flooded back; paintings that he had acquired during his travels, old pieces of china from expeditions in Slavic Europe and locked box that contained a mystery object. Amelie recognised the box, it was hers after all and the fact that Klaus had kept it in his possession for all those years made her heart flutter with excitement. What didn't excite her was the lock he had placed on it and she didn't have the key anymore; it was lost in time.

With the box in her hands, she sat on his bed as she fiddled with every inch of the carved wood, looking for cracks and edges that she could peek into. The interest was killing her, it had to be something important because Klaus wouldn't lock any old thing away. She squeezed her fingertips into the space between the lid and the box and pulled as hard as she could with her new strength and eventually the lid popped off, dropping onto the floor with a thud.

Inside the padded box was a tiny vile, bottled at the top with a cork and the tiniest bit of red, thick liquid nestled at the bottom of the glass. She took the fragile glass into between her fingers and twirled the vile carefully as she read the label scrawled across it. "Elena." She whispered, recognising the name instantly. She grounded her teeth together as she tried hard to pinpoint the name to back story but with all the new memories she had and the trauma she had recently suffered, it had pushed out some of the stories Klaus had told her during her captivity. When she heard Klaus return home, she scrambled for the broken lid on the floor and placed the box back in its original place before she skipped out of the room, trying her hardest to be inconspicuous.

* * *

"You're back, I assume with something to take the edge off this day?" she almost sang as she followed Klaus into the kitchen.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a cocked brow and placed a plastic bag full of clinking bottles on the counter. "Your mood has changed, love."

"I've spent the last while looking at all the memorabilia that you've collected over your lifetime and it's brought back memories of happier times." Amelie stuck her hand into the plastic bag and pulled out a small, white box of cigarettes, gleaming down at them. "Oh, how I've missed these."

"I was hoping that they were one habit that you would kick." He leaned on the counter and watched her disapprovingly.

"I come from an era where everyone smoked and although I've been walking amongst the living for a few weeks, I was unable to acquire these magic little sticks." She opened the packet and took in the smell of the tobacco. "Being gone for eighty years makes it very hard to get an identification card."

"Well science has made a few discoveries against those," he pointed at the cigarette that was now dangling from her lips, "and for humans, they are dangerous."

"I'm a wolf now, my superhuman abilities will heal my lungs." Amelie moved towards the garden, lifting a box of matches from the worktops and waggled her finger at Klaus. "Besides, you used to share smokes with me."

He followed her and smirked a little. "Those were cigars." He reminded.

"Oh well, they relieved stress and so do these." She lit the cigarette and took a long and greatly needed drag. "I've had a rough month." She sat on a garden bench and patted the space beside her, watching possessively as Klaus took the spot beside her.

"I know you haven't had an easy time of it and I'm mostly to blame,"

"Not everything is your fault, I can see that Jon had a part to play; he became too dangerous back in Chantilly and my lack of memory was down to him," Amelie glanced up at him through the smoke and smiled slightly, "but it all lead me to this world, a world where I'm free to do whatever I want."

"It has a little bit of everything for you; money, parties and love, I don't think there's much more that you could ask for."

With the butt of the cigarette pressed against her lips, Amelie flashed a cheeky smile and raised both her brows. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 **A:N Sorry to all those who want Klaus and Amelie to be together right now, I had to make things a little interesting! What is Elizabeth going to be like? Will she be human and old or is her life tied to Amelie's too? Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The morning light was like a haze as Amelie woke up in Klaus' bedroom. She looked at the bedside table and noticed the finished bottle of champagne and the two empty glasses then turned her gaze to her naked body, covered by the crisp sheets. She bit her lip as she thought back to the night before; the feeling of Klaus' hands on her, the way he kissed her that made her body feel like electric and the sensation of falling asleep in his loving embrace. She rolled onto her side and stared at his peaceful face before waking him up with a kiss. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at her contently and placed his arm around her as he moved closer towards her.

"Good morning." She mumbled lovingly.

"Is it morning already?" he complained with a moan.

"Unfortunately, it is which means we have to get up."

"Let's just lie here for a little longer."

She stroked his stubbly face with the back of her hand as her eyes fixated onto his. "As you wish my dear. But I should make a trip today, I need to find Elizabeth St Martine and put my mind to ease."

"It's still early," he reached behind him and grabbed his phone, glancing at the time with a wince, "well, early-ish."

"I'll go in the afternoon, perhaps after lunch." She moved her hand down to his strong shoulder and lay her head beside his.

"I noticed that tattoo on the back of your neck," the corner of his mouth perked up a little as he peeked at her, "when did you become brave enough to get it?"

"When I decided to do the things that I wanted to do. It suits the new me, doesn't it?"

"You're still the same loving, beautiful and sexy Amelie that I fell in love with; you're just modern now."

"I've always been modern." She placed a peck on the tip of his nose and closed her eyes. "I was looking around your room last night and came across that old box I used to keep my broches in, what's inside it now?"

"You were snooping, weren't you?" his tone was suggestive, even though he already knew the answer. Amelie could never resist the knowledge of secrets.

"Maybe a little bit…"

"It's my last drop of doppelganger blood. It's how I created my now deceased hybrids."

"Hmm, that's why the name 'Elena' is so familiar to me, I remember you telling my slumbering body about you breaking your curse." She closed her eyes and fixed her head into a more comfortable position. "Why did you keep the blood?"

"In case I would ever need it. The opportunity hasn't sprung itself onto me yet, until now."

"You want to use it on me, now that my true form has been discovered."

"We would have the opportunity to spend an eternity together and you would never have to go through the torture of a full moon."

"My life is linked to Jon's and until I've fully chosen you, I can't die."

"I was hoping that last night was confirmation of what we already knew."

She opened her eyes and looked at him unhappily. "Before I can make my choice, I need to speak with Elizabeth. When I hear what she says and when I've confronted Jon about his cover up then I shall choose." She kissed Klaus on the forehead and got out of bed, letting the shadows of the barely lit room hide her modesty. "You've handled all of this so well, mon chère, I won't forget that when the day of reckoning comes."

* * *

It took a while of digging through information, but Elijah passed the hiding place of Elizabeth along to Amelie; a quiet little retirement home just outside of New Orleans was where Jon had placed his wife. With Thanksgiving just around the corner, a swarm of relatives were filling the halls of the home and extra security was added.

Amelie approached the desk of the Mater Dei cautiously and nervously and tried to make a detour around a complaining family member without being spotted as she tried to step into the day room. She turned when she was grabbed by the man behind the desk, a disapproving look crossed his face as he shook his head. "Only names on the list are allowed." He looked her up and down and raised his brow. "Who are you trying to visit?"

"Uh, Elizabeth St Martine, is she a resident here?"

"She is, what's your name?" he grabbed his clipboard and flicked towards the visitor list for Elizabeth.

"Amelie Bouchard, I'm probably not on the list, she's a very distant,"

"You're on the list." He interrupted with a blunt undertone.

"Oh," she was surprised and perplexed but she wasn't going to make a fuss, "fantastic, I'll just go see my distant aunt Elizabeth." She smiled quickly at the man and stepped into the day room, releasing a sigh of relief from her chest.

Amelie had no idea who she was looking for as she walked around the room. She couldn't interrupt the nurses as they handed out doses of vital medicine to the elderly residents and she didn't want to seem like she wasn't a relative in fear she would be kicked out. She caught the glimpse of a very old woman, sitting by the window, watching the leaves dance of the trees and fall onto the damp tarmac. She was all by herself with no family in sight, it had to be Elizabeth and Amelie was going to take that chance.

* * *

"Excuse me, is your name Elizabeth?" she said as she approached the woman. She looked surprised to see her, but Amelie could see in her eyes that this woman knew her.

"You're Amelie, please sit my dear. I've been expecting you"

She took the seat beside Elizabeth and looked down at her aging hands as she clutched onto an embroidered handkerchief; it was Jon's. "Why have you been expecting me?"

"When Jon moved me here I just knew that he had finally found you. He's been searching for you for a lifetime." Elizabeth smiled softly and took Amelie's hands into hers.

She shook at the shock of the lady's cold hands but she gave them a gentle squeeze. "You knew about me?"

"Oh, yes my dear, I knew what I was letting myself in for when I married him." She nodded a little to herself and continued with a shaky voice, "We met in Chicago, I was training to be a nurse when we met. He told me all about you and told me all his secrets before he asked me to marry him."

"Why did he tell you about me but keep you a secret from me?"

Elizabeth fixed the small spectacles on the bridge of her nose and looked at Amelie's face. "He wanted to do right by me but he knew if he told you about me that you would be furious."

"I'm more furious that he didn't tell me."

"Jon loves you more than he has loved anyone; I accepted that a long time ago." Elizabeth smiled as she reminisced to a time when she was young. "I had a happy life with him, he gave me three kids and a beautiful home so when the time came for him to disappear back into his search for you, I let him."

"Why would you let him if you loved him so much?"

"He couldn't age, twenty years we were together and he hadn't aged a day. He told neighbours it was all down to good genetics but suspicion grew. He faked his death and I moved to a small town in Missouri with our boys."

Amelie smiled sympathetically at Elizabeth and leaned in to her. "I'm sorry that I had to be a part of your life, if I had it my way you and Jon would've aged together."

"Don't be sorry, Jon agreed that while we were together he wouldn't search for you. I got my life with Jon and for that I'm thankful; I had a good life and I had my three boys, I was happy."

* * *

Although Elizabeth said she was happy with her life, Amelie felt a wave of pity for this woman. She knew what it was like to feel like second best, but instead of fighting against that, Elizabeth accepted it and lived a life with someone who couldn't move past Amelie; that made her angry. This woman didn't deserve to be dragged into Jon's mess of a life.

"He still visits me, twice a week." Elizabeth mentioned as Amelie got up.

"Does he tell you about me and him?"

"He has, he told me he would do anything in his power to win you back."

"You're a sweet woman Elizabeth, you should've had a husband that wanted only you." Amelie reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. "I want you to have this," she placed it around Elizabeth's neck and fastened it, "I feel like if we had have met in the 1930's, we would've been good friends."

Elizabeth touched the amethyst with a small smile and closed her eyes. "I feel like I've always been a friend to you, I'm happy that you could imagine us as friends in another life."

Amelie touched the puff of white hair on top of Elizabeth's head in a sort of affectionate way and pursed her lips briefly. "Take care Elizabeth."

* * *

Jon stared at himself in the mirror with a critical eye as he looked at the grey hairs starting to grow. Now that Amelie was back in the realm of the awake, his aging process started a little more quickly than he had have hoped. It was coming up to his birthday and if he went by the age he looked, he would be thirty-five. He believed he was too young for the stray grey hairs that appeared, but that came with the pleasure of having Amelie walking around again. Jon turned to his scowling brother as he stormed down the stairs, the same scorned look was on his face.

"I take it you have started to age as well, Alex?"

"I found a wrinkle and one grey strand starting to raise its ugly head."

"At least you only have the one grey hair, but we have had eighty years of our good looks, it's expected for us to age now that Amelie is out of her suspended slumber."

"I know you're in love with her and it's your happiness on the line but I think my vanity would've preferred her to still be in that coffin." Alexander crossed his arms with a frown. "But for years, I assumed you were only after the magic in that necklace she had."

"I tracked her movements with Klaus mainly for that reason, but when I caught the shortest glance of her in Chicago my love for her came back." Jon moved towards the front door and grabbed his coat from the rack on the wall. "Speaking of my love, I must check in on her and see how she's doing."

Alexander rolled his eyes and made his way down to the basement. "I'll be putting the finishing touches onto the paralysis spell if you need me."

* * *

When Jon heard the basement door slam, he opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. Standing on the pavement was Amelie, staring at him with a stern and rather angry look. He moved down the steps slowly and held his arms out towards her with a grin. "I was just on my way to see you. How are you feeling?"

Amelie crossed her arms and scoffed at him, edging closer towards him. "I think we need to have a little chat."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands in his pockets as he stared at her irritated face in an air of confusion. "What's got you so hot headed?"

"How's Elizabeth, Jon?"

"What, how do you know about Liz?"

"Klaus told me, it's funny that Klaus had to tell me about the wife you had the chance to tell me about." Amelie matched his stance and put her hands in her coat pockets, balling them into fists in secret. "I think you should show me in to your house and explain this situation to me a little better."

She pushed past him aggressively and stepped onto his porch. He stayed where he was for a moment as he felt his own rage build up inside him; he was caught out and it made him look bad in front of Amelie. Yes, he knew that he should've told her when she gave him the chance but for Klaus to take it upon himself to reveal his deepest secret, it was a smart move. Jon couldn't see it as anything else, he was too caught up in his anger to see how badly the news effected Amelie. It seemed as if her heart was broken.

Jon was just the same as Klaus, he was with someone else while she was spelled away but at least Klaus had the guts to tell her instead of keeping it hidden.

* * *

 **A:N Was Jon way in over his head to keep Elizabeth a secret? Was he stupid enough to think that the Mikaelsons wouldn't dig into his past? Will Amelie let Klaus turn her into a hybrid? Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Jon was lost for words, he knew that the day was inevitably going to come where his secret life was exposed, but he expected that to be after he had gotten rid of the Mikaelsons and had Amelie permanently in his life. Every time he looked at her face he saw the fury he didn't want to see; a scorned Amelie was like a harpy and with the rage that came along with her curse, she was going to be unbearable.

"Are you going to just stand there and feel sorry for yourself, or are you going to tell me the truth for once?"

He was taken aback by the sting in her words and tried not to let them feed his frustration. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start your story off from the first day you set foot on the soil of Chicago."

"Well, I had been watching over you when you moved to Paris in the early thirties but you escaped my sights and a year or two later, Alexander tracked my magic that was in your necklace to Chicago."

Amelie held up her finger and rested her back against the wall. "If I may interject, you said you tracked your magic, not me. Was your magic the only reason you came to America? Be truthful."

* * *

The way the light hit his grey eyes, it gave Amelie the answer but he gave into the truth. "Yes, I was over you or so I thought. I came to Chicago for my magic but when I first put my eyes on you again… It was like a requiem to the most beautiful dream. I knew I needed you back in my life but you were already with Klaus, living the life of luxury and I couldn't compete with that."

"Did you really think that I only cared about material goods? You could've tried."

"Your memories were gone!"

"But at that time, you didn't know that." She shouted, her body shaking from the force of her voice.

He tipped his head back in exasperation and shook away the feeling. "I know and I'm sorry. Before I could even attempt to get my magic back all traces of you disappeared; Klaus was gone, you were gone and all attempts to locate you failed. I had given up hope when I met Elizabeth. She gave me a reason to stay in Chicago and she made me happy."

"What happened next?"

"I fell in love with her, but she could never reach the pedestal that I had set you on; I knew it and she knew it but I owed her a good life and that's what we had." Jon smirked a little and shook his head. "She gave me a push to find you and my magic and I gave her what she always wanted, a family."

Amelie rolled her eyes and threw her hands down by her sides. "How noble of you, Jon. Do you still love her?"

"There is a piece of my heart that belongs to her and I will always have love for the mother of my children and the keeper of my sanity but I love you more than I have ever loved another." He protested passionately but the passion wasn't enough to convince Amelie.

"Is that why you wouldn't spend the night with me after the charity ball? Because you still love her or because you're still married?" Amelie took a step towards him slowly. "Did you just sleep with me to mess with my mind?"

"You were going to choose Klaus, I'm not blind! I gave up my morals for one night so that I could show you what you would miss out on if you chose him."

"That is so selfish of you. Why can't you be like Klaus? He has wished me the best even if I choose you."

"I was your first love, Amelie. I know you haven't lost those feelings for me yet." His eyes were almost pleading with her, he felt so stupid as he stood in front of his judge.

"First doesn't make it true." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyelids over her pale blue eyes. "Did you know I was trapped in a coffin?"

"Yes, every time Klaus went to visit your coffin, Alexander would find the resting place of my magic. I was lucky enough that Klaus visited you numerous times while in New Orleans or I wouldn't have found you."

"Thanks for saving me, it really shows me that you cared." She tried to hide her despair but it was written all over her face and as she moved to walk out of the house, Jon gripped her arm with all his might. It made her jump.

"I do care about you, I love you." He tried to stare her down but she pulled her arm away from him.

"Save the lies, Jon. Your magic was your top priority." She gave him a harsh look before she stormed out of his house, holding back the tears as she walked down the empty pavements. Her tears were too good for him.

* * *

While Amelie was out searching for the answers she desperately needed to find, Klaus enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted with a perfectly aged bottle of scotch. His mind repeated the night before on a loop making him smirk to himself. He looked at a little metal container behind his own personal bar and opened it up, a small stash of the finest Cuban cigars appeared in front of his face as if by magic. Even though they were Elijah's, Klaus couldn't help but light one up as he enjoyed his solitude for the first time in a long time. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together, he just had to hold on until they fit.

His perfect night in slowly crumbled as Hayley and Elijah returned, Hope sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Klaus quickly disposed of the half-enjoyed cigar and walked into the foyer with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. "And balance is restored, I was wondering when the noise was going to return."

"If we're a noise then you're a boom." Hayley smirked playfully as she took Hope up to her room.

"How have things been since we've been gone, brother?" Elijah asked after he watched his love disappear upstairs.

"Apart from Amelie triggering a curse she didn't know she had, everything has been fabulous."

"I'm glad to see you so happy again, but the next time you do feel so happy, please smoke your own cigars." Elijah winked and tapped his brother on the shoulder as he walked towards the bar, Klaus following behind him.

"I was looking for something to celebrate with and seen as Amelie wasn't here, I thought I'd treat myself."

Elijah raised a brow and looked over his shoulder at his younger brother, concern crossing his lips. "You let Amelie out?"

"She can leave the compound, she's no prisoner."

"How could you forget yourself Niklaus, tonight's the full moon; that's why Hayley and I returned tonight, so Hayley can guide her through her first transition."

Klaus' jaw seemed to drop to the floor; his mind had been full of promiscuity and arrogance that he forgot all about the impending moon that threatened to break through the clouds. He needed to find her, he wasn't going to let her go through her transition alone, he cared about her too much to let her fend for herself.

* * *

She was all alone on the dark streets; the sun had just set as she left the St Martine home and she was too angry and upset to go home to Klaus; kicking all her frustration out onto the full dumpsters in a shady alleyway was only giving her temporary release. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and took out a cigarette and her lighter, naively thinking that the nicotine rush would release her emotions or at least dull them. But even struggling to get the damned thing lit was contributing to the rage she was already feeling and when she got the cigarette lit, she took as long of a drag that her lungs would let her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and when she saw that it was Klaus, she ignored the call; she didn't want to speak to anyone, she just wanted to wallow in self-pity. Amelie was mad at herself for trying to juggle two men, she was mad at Jon for keeping such a secret from her and she was mad at the world for letting everything happen. When the phone wouldn't stop it's incensing buzzing, she threw it against the brick wall and watched it break into hundreds of tiny pieces. She slid down against the wall and sat on the floor as she finally let the fury escape her tear ducts; she felt like a fool, she had been the pretty little fool that Jon wanted her to be all the while he used her to get his magic back. It felt as if things couldn't get any worse, but her pain was only beginning.

* * *

"She's not answering her phone and now it's just flatlined." Hayley announced as she watched Klaus drive through the city streets like a maniac. "Do you mind not trying to get us hurt? I'd like to reach Amelie in one piece."

"If she harms anyone while she is in her werewolf state, she will loathe herself for the rest of her life." Klaus gripped onto the steering wheel a little tighter and scanned the faces of the people on the pavements. "It'll be all my fault, I shouldn't have forgotten what day it was so easily."

"We're going to get to her in time." Hayley tried to remain hopeful, even if Klaus was already ready to admit defeat.

"Time's running out, Hayley. The full moon is almost upon us and all these people are about to become Amelie's dinner."

Hayley sighed and looked out of her window, looking everywhere for the pale blonde and finally she caught a glimpse of her in an alley, crying into her arms. "Stop the car!"

* * *

Klaus slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. He jumped out of the car and commanded Hayley into the driver's seat. He ran over to Amelie and crouched in front of her, rubbing her shoulders affectionately. "Love, we need to get out of here."

She looked up at him, her eyes already starting to glow amber. That's when the bone crunching pain kicked in as her body started to twist and contort, looking for a position to find relief. "I can't be transitioning already, I'm not ready." She cried out.

Klaus growled lowly as he scooped her off the wet and dirty floor. "No one's ever ready. You're going to be okay, love." He set her in the back seat of the land rover and stayed by her side. "How fast can we get to the bayou?"

"Ten minutes," Hayley sped off, heading towards the quickest detour. She glanced at Amelie in the mirror with a sympathetic gaze. "You're going to feel like you want to die, but trust me it gets easier."

"I confess," she groaned out in pain and shifted in her seat, "I'm really missing that coffin right now."

Klaus stroked her sweating forehead and watched her in disdain, "Don't try to fight the transition, it only makes things worse. We're almost out of the city, you will be okay Amelie."

* * *

She closed her eyes, praying that he was right but with every second the pain got worse. She couldn't hold the wolf inside her tiny body any longer and as she opened the door of the car, she jumped into the woodlands. Klaus reached over to the door, slamming it closed as Hayley put pressure on the breaks. Right in front of him, a silver wolf stared at him with the same pale blue eyes as Amelie's. He had never saw a wolf like it before and it made him speechless.

"I'll keep track of her, head home to Hope. She's going to be safe." Hayley said quietly.

Klaus nodded and swallowed back his astonishment. "If she comes home with even the tiniest scratch,"

"I know, you'll have my head." Hayley interrupted with an eye roll as she got out of the car. "I give you my word, she will be fine."

Klaus climbed into the front seat of the car, staring out of the passenger side window with a sense of longing; he didn't want to leave Amelie alone in the woods with a stranger to her, but Hayley was the right person to look after her and mentor her. Hope needed her father to be with her and with Amelie in capable hands, Hope's bedtime stories would have to be a distraction.

* * *

 **A:N Let me know what you guys think, was Amelie right to cut Jon off?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

There was something so different about being like this, a wolf and never in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine being so free. Her problems with Jon and her ties to Klaus felt like they had been cut and she was as free as she could ever hope to be. The night was hers for the taking as all the drama from the past couple of months gave her the night off.

Time seemed to move differently for her or maybe she was just enjoying this new form but before she even realised, the sun started to creep up; it was already morning and as her eyes greeted the sun all she could wish for was the night to repeat over and over again. Her human body collapsed into a pile of damp leaves as her eyes closed over, she couldn't fight them open. Being human again made her emotions rush back to her and it all gave her the clarity she was looking for; she knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her days with.

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself in a tiny cabin with a fresh set of clothes on her. The musky smell of wood and the fresh air still covered her and her hair was matted together with the dirty rain water. She blinked a couple of times as she sat up and noticed Hayley sitting in front of her. She froze for a moment and pursed her lips a little.

"You're finally awake; Klaus has been calling all morning." Hayley reached over to the bedside table and held a cup of coffee in front of her. "I'm surprised you woke up so quick, after my first transformation I slept all day."

"Thanks," Amelie took the hot coffee and nursed it in her hands, "where are we?"

"They bayou, it's wolf territory so you're safe here."

Amelie nodded and took a sip from the mug as she looked around the cabin. "When you transformed, did you feel like,"

"Like you didn't want to be human again," Hayley finished with a small and sympathetic smile, "yeah, I did, it makes you forget about the pain that you're feeling. I can imagine that you just wanted to escape from the whole mess you're in."

Amelie raised her coffee slightly as if to give a toast and shook her head to herself. "I was heartbroken last night; Jon told me all about his life with Elizabeth and that he tracked me for his magic, or at least that's the only part that mattered."

"What matters now is that you look after yourself and mentally prepare yourself for the next full moon. It's not the most pleasant experience no matter how many times you go through it."

"No, what matters now is that I make my choice and enjoy the happiness that I want so badly." Amelie looked up at Hayley, a little more softly than before as her dislike for her seemed to fade. "I've spent the whole night as something else, I need to face reality head on," she got onto her feet a little shakily and finished the coffee, "take me to Klaus."

* * *

Alexander didn't realise that New Orleans was full of wolves in the forest, but with the full moon being the previous night, he had to see what vermin lurked in the moonlight. He didn't dare to hurt any of them, he couldn't risk his brother's future but when he returned home to his home turned upside down, he knew that Jon had no hope of a future with Amelie.

Plates were smashed, furniture was ruined and Jon was a drunken mess rambling about the Mikaelsons to himself. Alexander dropped his bag on the floor which made Jon jump and turn to him. His face was the face of a broken man, eyes bloodshot and hair wild.

"They told her about Elizabeth, she saw her… Amelie visited Elizabeth at the care home."

"Is that why our home is turned upside down?" Alexander took a step towards his brother but Jon put his hand up.

"Don't come any closer, I'm so furious that I'm not responsible for my actions." He stepped over to the fireplace and grabbed an empty bottle of vodka, examining it to see if any remained, but when he discovered there was none, he threw the bottle onto the ground.

"Why did you pick up the bottle in the first place, Jon? You know that it makes you irrational."

"It was the only thing that could heal me for a little while." Jon ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it hard at the roots. "Who do the Mikaelsons think that they are? They've ruined my life to better their own."

"I don't mean to be so harsh, but I told you so, brother. Amelie is no better than them and now that she had her first transition, she's only going to be closer to them."

"Then we need to get rid of the Mikaelsons as soon as we can. It's a few weeks to Christmas, I can lay low until then." The thought of revenge changed Jon's mood drastically. He was ready to carry out his plan and now he had no remorse for what he was going to do.

"And what about Amelie, what are we going to do about her?"

"I'm going to make a her a piece of jewellery, it'll supress her wolf genes like a daylight ring does for vampires. We can pretend that she's human."

To him, Jon sounded like he was losing his mind and it was all down to Amelie; she caused all this pain and destruction. Jon would be better off if she was out of the picture and if Alexander could convince Jon of that then he could move on from her and live his life again.

* * *

Being back at the compound felt as if she was home; the smell of Freya brewing her potions and the smell of Hope's little snacks gave Amelie the feeling of peace. She could just about hear Klaus pacing around in his room, waiting for her return and she couldn't bear another moment in this love triangle.

He turned around when he heard her running up the stairs but the worry wouldn't leave his frame until he heard from her lips that she was unharmed. He watched her stand in the doorway with a smile scrawled across her face and a new light in her eyes. She looked happier than she had been in a long time and his unrest eased slightly.

"Well?" he moved towards her and pulled her gently into his room. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've seen colour for the first time, I can't describe the weight that's been lifted off my heart." She placed her hands on her chest and took a deep breath.

"What does that mean?"

"What it means is, transforming into my other side gave me the ability to make my choice." Amelie took one of his hands, keeping her other hand on her chest as she looked him in the eye. "You're the one that I want to be with, throughout all of this you've made me happy; you may have had a bad start but you shared your secrets with me, you've been honest and that's all I've wanted."

Klaus grinned and pulled her close to him, placing his hand on her face as delicately as he could. "And you're certain about this? I wouldn't be able to bear it if you changed your mind."

"I'm in love with you, Klaus. I'm not going to change my mind." She looked at him with sincerity and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest with a content sigh. "I was so blind before, Jon loved me for all the wrong reasons."

"I was hoping you'd be spending Christmas with us."

"Well this year, I thought I'd also try to celebrate Thanksgiving, seen as I'm going to be watching you celebrate it for the rest of my life."

"It would be an honour to have you at our table over the holidays."

"I'll only be at your table if you let me teach you a French Christmas carol." She pointed a finger up at him and gave him a smirk. "I have to stay loyal to my country."

"You can teach me whatever you want, I'll even learn the language properly if that makes you happy."

"You've an eternity for that, let's just enjoy this day while it lasts; I've a feeling that Jon's going to try and win me back."

"And if he does, I'll be ready for him. I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again." He placed a kiss on her forehead and broke the embrace. "No more talk about him, Hope's been excited to see you.

"Then I shouldn't keep the little one waiting." Amelie smiled a little and stepped back towards the doorway, looking over her shoulder at Klaus with a tiny smile. "Tell Hayley I said thanks, for looking after me. She's not as bad as I thought."

"I'll make sure to pass that on."

* * *

Amelie stood in the doorway, watching the small child play with her toys. Hearing about every detail of her short life while she was spelled to sleep gave her a sort of Hope that Klaus' only child would accept her into her life. So far it seemed that they had a kind of friendship and having Hope ask for her made her happy. She stepped into the room and sat on a spot on the floor in front of the toys.

"Hello pretty girl." She cooed at Hope with a smile.

"Ama!" the child squealed in delight. "You're back."

"Did you miss me?" Amelie leaned over and fixed down a loose curl. "I missed you."

Hope nodded and played with one of her dolls, staring down at it. "Daddy was sad when you were away."

"I know, but I'm here now."

"Please don't leave again, I don't want to see my daddy hurt."

Amelie crossed her legs and sighed sympathetically as she watched the young girl brush the doll's hair. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, you don't need to worry about your dad being sad again."

"Daddy sings when you're around," she glanced at Amelie through her eyelashes. "I like hearing him sing."

"Then I shall make him so happy that you can hear him all over the house." Amelie smiled a little and bit her lip. "I'm even going to be here for Christmas, I'm going to be here for everything."

"Will you be here for his birthday?"

She nodded slowly as she tried to remember when it was. "Of course, do you know what date it is?"

"It's next week silly, even though he doesn't like it…"

Amelie got onto her feet and patted the child on her head. "He will this year, he'll be singing in no time."

* * *

It wasn't easy sneaking out of the Mikaelson compound, Elijah had been put on high alert in case Jon dared to show his face; he had to have been smart enough to know that it was over between him and Amelie. But, she managed to get out, she wasn't sure if he let her out or if his mind was somewhere else.

The fresh air felt great against her face and with her emotions being back to normal, she could actually enjoy having a swarm of people around her, busily picking up the remainder of their Christmas shopping. She had spent so much time fretting over Jon and breaking her curse that she couldn't spare the time to enjoy Thanksgiving, but what did she care? She wasn't even American. She was going to be damned if she didn't devote her time to celebrating Klaus' birthday in style and enjoying the excitement of Christmas.

As she examined some of the decorations on the market stall, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she turned around to see Jon standing behind her, looking rough and sorry, her heart almost stopped and the blood rushed to her cheeks. She could smell the cheap booze off him and it was clear to her, he was starting to lose his mind.

"Bonjour, mon amour…" he bit his lip a little nervously as his eyes darted back and forth between her and the goods on the stall. "Are you doing a little bit of shopping?"

"What do you want, Jon?" she crossed her arms and raised a coy brow at him.

"Can we speak?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then I'll speak and you listen, please?"

"You have two minutes and then I'm done with you, for good." She started to walk away from the stalls and when she glanced behind her, Jon was following her like a lost puppy.

"I know I should've told you all about Elizabeth the moment you got your memories back and I know I should've saved you from your curse, but my magic wasn't my top priority. You've always been my number one."

"It really seems like that when the first opportunity you had to be with me face to face, you took my necklace and restored yourself to your full potential. It's also funny how you moved on quite quickly when I disappeared."

"I'm not the only one who moved on, from what you shared with me, Klaus moved on as well."

"But he didn't keep any secrets."

Jon sighed and threw his hands by his side, almost frustrated that she wouldn't listen to his pleading. "I love you Amelie, I'm never going to stop loving you."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him with a smirk. "Nothing you can say is going to change what you've done to me. Your love means nothing to me anymore. You tried to pull me under the water once before by distracting me from Klaus, but I held my breath and now I'm on the surface with my true love while you're still swimming with the bottom feeding sharks. Your two minutes is up. Have a nice life."

He watched her disappear into a crowd of people and he knew that she wouldn't stop for him. As he placed his hand into his coat pocket, he fiddled with the small amulet he created that would stop her from transitioning, but he was too angry at her to pass it over. The way he felt right now meant that he couldn't care any less about the pain she would have to go through every full moon.

The pain she would have to suffer was better than the pain he was feeling in his heart.

* * *

 **A:N Hope you all loved this chapter, I'm so happy to finally have Amelie and Klaus back together, it was only inevitable.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Klaus' birthday was upon her and with him enjoying a drink out of the house with Elijah, it gave her the perfect opportunity to get everything ready. She couldn't get him the most extravagant gift due to her lack of money, but she had a surprise for him and she just hoped that he would love it.

With a smouldering cigarette hanging from her lips as she filled the room with candles, Hayley tiptoed down the steps with a small smile. She crossed her arms and raised a brow and cleared her throat. Amelie jumped and swore under her breath in French before turning to Hayley.

"What are you doing?" Hayley asked as she stepped over to the dinner table set up for two.

"It's Klaus' birthday surprise, I have dinner in the oven and desert setting in the fridge; he used to love my cheesecake."

"Did he love the house smelling like smoke?" she waved some of the foul-smelling smoke from her face and relaxed a little. "You knew that Hope wasn't here, right?"

"I saw her leave with Freya earlier, I wouldn't smoke around a child." She placed her fingers around the cigarette and took a couple of quick drags before putting it out in an ash tray. "I smoke when I'm nervous or angry; well I just like to smoke. It's a thirties thing." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room, inspecting it with critical eyes.

"It looks lovely, Amelie. Klaus is going to love it because you organised it."

"Do you really think so?"

Hayley laughed a little to herself and paced around the table. "You may not have noticed, but Klaus has you on a podium, in his eyes you couldn't do any wrong."

"Trust me, I've messed up his birthday before." Amelie admitted as she fixed the silver cutlery in front of her.

"What happened?"

"For his first birthday that we celebrated together, I bought him two stallions. They were the finest racing horses that I could find."

"Did he not like them?"

"He did but we lived in the city in an apartment." Amelie smiled a little to herself and shook her head. "He was furious that we had to give his show horses away. The next year I got him something simple like a hip flask."

Hayley smiled and looked down at the floor. "Well I'm glad you didn't repeat that mistake this year; a horse would be more of a present to Hope than Klaus."

"I've definitely learned from my mistake." Amelie clasped her hands and pursed her lips as the two women fell silent. "I should go get dressed, put something nice on for Klaus."

"I'll be out of your hair soon, I have to meet Elijah on his way back here with Klaus so that you two can have some alone time."

Amelie moved towards the staircase and glanced over at Hayley with a small smile. "I'll save you some cheesecake."

"That sounds delicious." Hayley watched her jog up the stairs and turned to the front door, grabbing her coat quickly as she left.

* * *

The house was unlit when Klaus arrived home. He shook his heavy coat from his build and threw it onto the coat rack before stepping towards the dim bit of light in the foyer. He was blown away by the ambiance that Amelie had created but when he saw her slink out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand and a red cocktail dress on that just about covered her body, he gulped back his desire and stepped towards her.

"What's all of this about?" his tone was low and voice raspy.

"A birthday surprise. Bon anniversare, take a seat." She set the two plates down and took her seat, watching him sit down in front of her. "I spent all day cooking this for us."

"You've gone to a lot of effort to prepare this birthday meal." He cut up the beef that she had made and took a bite with a slight groan. "Your coq au vin is just as exquisite as I remember."

"Well it is your favourite." She poured them both a glass of wine and tucked into her dinner with a smile. "Do you like what I've done?"

"I love what you did, I don't usually celebrate my birthday but I'm pleasantly astounded."

She sipped at her wine and ran her heeled foot along his inner leg with a smirk. "I wanted to give you the perfect birthday. The perfect night for my perfect man."

"You aimed to please and you succeeded." He finished his dinner and leaned back in his chair, watching her inventively. "With you being back in my life, I found myself reminiscing about past birthdays, when I still celebrated them."

"So did I, funnily enough."

"Remember the last birthday of mine we spent together, we promised each other that we would go travelling for a week or two?"

"What did you have in mind?" she leaned in towards him. "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Perhaps a trip to Barcelona? You always wanted to visit Spain."

"I could work on my tan, god knows I need it." She joked as she ran her hands up her pale arms.

"Then I'll book it, after Christmas we'll go off together."

She bit her lip and got up, walking over to him and settling down on his lap, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. "I always wanted to see the world with you, there's nothing stopping us this time."

He placed his hand on her thigh and looked up at her, taking in every inch of her face with a deep breath. "I know, we can do whatever we want this time around. I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, you're doing brilliantly." Her eyes took in every inch of his face as her breathing became a little heavier; being this close to him again gave her the feeling of electricity rushing through her body. Klaus always had that effect on her since the moment they first met in that crowded bar.

* * *

"What's for dessert?"

His voice broke her out of her memories and with a smile she said, "Raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake. I know you always liked it."

"I was hoping that I could have something else, something more suited to my tastes."

She crumpled up her face in confusion but as his hand moved further up her leg, she gulped back the confusion and placed her hand on her chest. "I think I can think of something better for you."

He flashed her a devious smirk before he planted a hard kiss on her lips, with every kiss he fell deeper into her, unwilling to break it as she got onto her feet, pulling him up by his shirt and eventually ripping it open. She was always delicate with him before but now she just wanted to ravish him. She lit a fire of passion inside him and he gave into the Klaus he used to be in her presence; gripping her by the thighs and wrapping her long legs around him, he pushed the plates off the table and lay her down comfortably. She looked up at him, the flames of desire burning up inside her, she didn't want to play the games of cat and mouse that she always made him play; leaving a trail of clothes for him to find or making an entrance into the boudoir. When she pulled him onto her she knew that having Klaus everyway she could was exactly what she needed.

* * *

All he had was his spells and the bottle that kept him company during nights alone. Alexander's relationship with Margot was heating up and as much as Jon enjoyed having an ally in his plan, he didn't like that way that devilish woman took his brother away from him; there was something about her that made her one to be distrusted, but perhaps it was the alcohol that made him see clearly now.

It had been eighty something years since he had given up that evil fluid that made him a different person, but now he had nothing to lose and nothing to do except plan; a bottle of rum always helped him to make him plan more effectively. To hell with his morals, the Mikaelsons played dirty and now it was his turn, Klaus would burn in his light.

* * *

"Jon is losing his mind, Margot and I have no idea what I'm going to do about it," Alexander paced around the tiny living room in her small apartment. Unlike his older brother, Alexander could drink and not become a beast, "I fear that I'm losing him." He took a long swig from his glass of wine and threw himself into the seat beside his confidant.

She placed a caring hand on his lap and turned herself around to face him. The concern was written all over her face and he could see it, he wasn't blind. "Do you want to know what my biggest fear is, Alex? I'm going to lose you to this ridiculous scheme because Jon is going to risk his life and your life is still linked to his."

"My life is linked to Amelie's, he's not going to kill her when he's still madly in love with her and I mean madly, she's driven him insane." He filled his glass up again and went to take a drink, but Margot placed her hand over the rim of the glass.

"I looked over the spell that you used and your life isn't attached to hers, it's his that you're bound to. If he marches over to that compound half assed and drunk, he's going to be terminated and so will you." She sighed a little and took the glass of her love and took a long gulp of the sweet wine. "I can't lose another person that I love."

He watched the young woman drown her worries in the wine and shook his head as he racked his brain, searching for a solution to their problems. He was torn between the love for his brother and the first love that he had the chance to enjoy; for so long he was used by Jon as the magical link between Jon and Amelie that he never got the chance to live his own life… His life was always occupied by Amelie and he was starting to get sick of it. He didn't hate Amelie, as much as it came across, he hated the effect she had on Jon and the man that it made him. Jon was crazy to think that this plan was going to work but he was irrational.

"There is a way to ensure that I live if worse comes to worse."

Her eyes flickered with hope as she was reeled into his train of thought. She had to of had the same thought that he had. "Jon won't like it."

He smiled reassuringly at her and touched the back of her hand with his palm. "Jon never needs to know. I want you to unlink us, tonight."

"Tonight, why so soon? He isn't planning to attack until Christmas Day."

"If Klaus doesn't kill him first, the drink will. Can you do the spell?"

Margot nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "I have all the ingredients, I just need a little time to sober up."

"Take your time, ma chérie." He watched her get out of her seat and trod unsteadily into her study. He could relax for the first time in a long time; he wouldn't be able to live with his brother but he was still unsure if he could live without him. Only time would be able to give him his answer.

* * *

Amelie stepped into the kitchen on her tip toes, the tiles were cold underneath her feet. She pulled the cheesecake from the fridge and cut a big slice for herself. She leaned against the counter, Klaus' shirt just about covering her ass and shielded it from the cold marble worktop. He leaned against the doorway and buckled his belt as he kept eyes locked on her as she ate the soft cheese topping in ecstasy.

"I was wondering where my shirt disappeared to." He walked towards her and scooped up a little bit of the cheesecake onto his finger and stuck it into his mouth, moaning in appreciation. "Just as good as I remembered, but my idea of dessert was far more pleasurable."

"This is a close second," she said as she hopped onto the counter with a smirk of her own. He moved towards her but she placed her foot on his chest and raised an eyebrow, "you're not taking any more of it; this slice is all mine."

He grabbed onto her ankle and kissed the sole of her feet and trailed some more along her soft leg. "It's not the cake that I want."

She giggled and bit the sleeve of his shirt. "Then what is it that you want?"

"This," he placed his hands by her sides and kissed the top of her head, "to be in your company for as long as I breath." His eyes met hers which made him break into a smile. "I want to make you a hybrid, I need to feel your touch on my heart for an eternity."

"An eternity with you is something that I want too, but I can't accept your offer… I just got my humanity back, being a corpse for so long makes me appreciate all the human things that life has to offer; I can't lose my humanity just yet." When his smile started to fade, she placed her hands on his bare chest and caught the look of his eye once more. "It isn't a rejection, it's a temporary delay."

"Sometimes I forget that you haven't been by my side in a lifetime but being around you again makes me feel like I haven't been away. I just wanted to make it permanent." He explained with a hint of disappointment lingering in his voice.

* * *

Amelie picked up the knife she used to cut the cheesecake and reached over to a clean glass on a rack and took his hand. She turned it over so that the palm of his hand was facing the ceiling and ran the blade across his skin. He winced, the shock of it all making the air leave his lungs and tried to move his hand away; but she kept it where she wanted it. She took the crystal glass and balled his hand into a fist, turning it onto its side so that the blood trickled into the glass. She watched it fill up to a satisfactory amount and returned his hand to him. She held the glass up as if she was going to give a toast and swirled the blood around the glass. "This is the promise of forever, when I'm ready I'll drink this. It could be a week from now, a month from now or a year but I will take this sweet ingredient and when I do we can start our eternity together."

* * *

 **A:N I was hoping to upload the next couple of chapters in time for Christmas, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Christmas chapter will follow shortly. Leave a review and let me know what you think is going to happen with Klaus and Amelie and also Jon and his brother, Alexander. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Christmas Day was everything that Freya had wished for her family. The tree that her and Hayley had spent hours perfecting looked amazing and the dinner that Elijah helped Amelie cooked was delightful. Hope and Klaus had spent most of the morning constructing a princess' castle that Santa had brought for her and it showcased Klaus in his element; everyone was finally happy. The only downside was Kol was nowhere to be found and Rebekah still had the mark on her arm, but they couldn't stay low in spirits, not when Hope was dressed in her bright red tutu and running around the compound in her childlike innocence.

"What was Christmas like growing up for you, Amelie?" Freya asked as she held the rim of her wine glass to her lips. "I'm sure it was nothing like this."

"It definitely wasn't as extravagant as this, we didn't have much growing up you see but my mother always kept the tree finely decorated with apples and pears."

"You decorated your tree with fruit?" Hope gasped, her mind was almost blown by the revelation. It was very strange to everything she was used to.

"Amelie comes from a different time from the two of us," Hayley explained with a smile, patting the top of her head tenderly.

"And we didn't open our presents on Christmas Day either," Amelie added, leaning over the table with a grin, "we got to open them a day early."

"You were so lucky." She giggled as she glanced over at her presents. "I was so excited all night for this morning."

"I'm more fortunate now than I ever was." Amelie took Klaus' hand under the table and looked at him with a sort of twinkle in her eye.

"Our first Christmas together in Chicago, Amelie made a salmon dinner instead of turkey; it's just how they did things in France." He smiled at her as they shared the memory. She broke into a fit of laughter as he turned to Hope and widened his eyes. "You can imagine that I was very surprised."

"I bet you still ate every piece, just like you always do Nik." Elijah interjected with a smirk. "I'm shocked to see food still left on your plate."

"This feast was fit for a king but the king is unable to finish it." He patted his stomach and took a small sip of cider. "I don't know where I'm going to fit the yule log the two of you made."

"We'll save it for later." Freya said as she started to collect the dishes. "Dinner was lovely Elijah and Amelie and there's plenty of leftovers for a turkey and stuffing sandwich tomorrow."

Amelie looked around the table at her new family as they passed all their leftovers to Freya and smiled to herself. She turned to Klaus and squeezed his hand gently. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Is everything alright, love?" he said lowly and affectionately.

"I just need to freshen up." She patted his leg and moved towards the staircase, watching over the Mikaelson family for a moment before retiring up to the second floor.

When she was gone, Klaus turned to his brother and cleared his throat. "Elijah, may I have a word with you in private?"

Hayley glanced at Elijah as he got up and followed Klaus into the kitchen, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Klaus had been unusually quiet all day and his older brother could tell that something was on his mind. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and it looked like he was having a conversation with himself in his head.

"Is everything okay, Nik. You seem very distanced." Elijah crossed his arms and watched him inattentively. "Are you having second thoughts about Amelie?"

"What? Of course, not!" he scoffed as he turned to his brother. "I have been thinking a few things over since Amelie came back into my life and I realise that I've never been happier."

"So, what's with the private chat?"

"I want your blessing before I proceed with anything, as the eldest male of our family I wanted your blessing before I continued with my plan." Klaus pulled his hands out of his pockets and along with it, a small velvet box. "I want to ask Amelie to marry me."

"Klaus, this is so unexpected," Elijah was taken aback by his brother's words, he didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, he was dumbfounded.

"I was looking for a present for her and my eyes kept roaming to this beautiful teardrop diamond ring and I knew that I had to get it for her." He walked over to his brother excitedly and showed him the beautiful ring. "It's going to look so good on her finger."

Elijah stared down at the ring and let out a quiet sigh. "It's a very stunning ring Klaus, but,"

"I knew there was going to be a but coming up." Klaus snapped the box closed and placed it back into his pocket.

"Isn't it a little soon? She's only been back in your life for a few short months and for much of that time she was caught up in a triangle between you and that St Martine man."

"And she chose me and said that I was her true love, since she's been back in our home she has confessed to me that she always wanted to have a big wedding and have the perfect life with me. I know marriage was never on the cards for me, but for her I wish to make that exception." Klaus placed his hands upon Elijah's shoulders and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I would rather continue with your blessing."

The eldest Mikaelson finally broke a smile and patted his brother on the back. "You have my blessing, Niklaus. I just hope she says yes."

"I know she will." He beamed slightly and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go up and ask her soon."

* * *

They were interrupted by the sounds of plates crashing and Freya's screams. They looked at each other with concern on their face and rushed into the main foyer where they saw Freya crouched on the floor, holding her head and Hope watching on, scared to death. Jon was standing by the tree, a devilish look on his face.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I thought I'd let myself in."

Klaus turned to Elijah and nodded over at Hope. "Get her out of here."

Elijah sped over to his terrified niece and scooped her up in his arms. "You're okay sweetheart." They rushed off onto the empty streets and went up to Amelie's old apartment.

"Where's the love of our lives?" Jon stepped towards the dinner table and picked at the scraps, glancing down at Freya. "Oh, hush up, it doesn't hurt that much."

"You will pay for this." She groaned out, glaring up at him.

"My thoughts exactly. How dare you step into my home and terrorise my family!" Klaus growled as he stepped towards Jon, but suddenly his mind felt as if it was being boiled.

"Since I first laid eyes on the pitiful man that thought he could take away _my_ Amelie from me, I thought of all the ways I could end your tragic life. But then I heard you were invincible and it gave me a few ideas." Jon explained as he placed a bit of cold turkey into his mouth and moved around the table. "I just want her to be mine, all mine."

"Let them go, Jon. Now." Amelie barked from the top of the stairs. All eyes were on her as she moved quickly down the staircase.

"I'm afraid not mon amour. You see, I'm just a shell of a man without you. I can't let you be with this monster when you can be with me."

Amelie crouched down beside Klaus and placed her hand on his face. It didn't take away his pain but it made him feel a little better. She stared up at the man she once loved with hate in her eyes. "I don't want to be with you, I know it, Klaus knows it and deep down you know it."

* * *

As Jon started to laugh, Amelie tried to work out a way to get rid of him. She hated herself a little but for being the main reason for all of this, but she didn't ask for any of it; all she wanted was a nice Christmas with the person she loves.

"You're such a fool for thinking that I can't force you to be with me." He closed his eyes and started to say a spell, he was so entranced by it.

Amelie grabbed a carving knife from the table and ran towards him but he blocked her with his magic, making her stuck to the floor. She struggled with all her might but she couldn't break free.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed desperately.

"Something that I should've done a long time ago… Get rid of the competition." He said as he finished the spell with a smirk. "You can't spend your life with a living statue."

She looked over her shoulder at Klaus as he stopped writhing in pain. He was just still, like a mannequin. He didn't even blink, not once.

"Can't you see that you belong with me?" Jon took a small step towards her but she held the knife in front of her body, pointed at him. He held his hands up defensively and cocked his head. "You must have some feelings for me."

"It's called hatred. I was a fool for ever loving you." She laughed a little and shook her head with her eyes closed. "I'd rather die than be with you."

"Oh, come on, Melie… Do you even remember that I used to call you that? You used to love it when I purred your nickname in your ear."

She kept her eyes squeezed shut and started to grind her teeth. "I was a sixteen-year-old girl, a stupid teenager." She opened her eyes and held the knife to her throat. "As I said, I would rather die than be a slave to you."

* * *

Jon was stunned when she moved the blade to her own throat and went to stop her but she warned him to stop. He threw his hands by his side, remembering that once she stopped breathing, so did he. Amelie was always so stubborn, he was going to have to talk her off this ledge.

"Dying wouldn't change anything, you would die to kill me."

"I would die saving Klaus from this affliction you've spelled onto him." She spat out.

"Just as he did to you?"

"I've moved past that, lies hurt me more than that ever could… As you remember from our last conversation."

He waved his finger at her and shifted his weight. "I came clean in the end."

"When you were caught out. Face it Jon, you will never get me back. The damage was done and although I couldn't admit it for a time, a long time, I love Klaus more than I ever loved you."

She fixed the grip on the knife as she motioned to slit her throat but before she could do the deed, Jon blurted out, "Your brother is alive."

Amelie shook her head and smirked a little. "How petty can you be? My brother died before I was even born. Nothing you can say will stop me from ending your pathetic existence."

"Jacques is here, Amelie and if you ever want to meet him, you'll need to keep my brother and I alive." He threw his threats around as if they meant something, but she couldn't be reasoned with. He tried to ruin her happiness.

"Goodbye Jon, forever."

* * *

She ran the blade across her neck, digging in deep. As she choked on her blood, the life from Jon started to fade and as they both lay dying on the floor, Klaus was freed from his paralysis. He rushed over to Amelie and bit into his wrist, trying to feed her his blood but she was gone. Freya ran to his side and pulled him away from her body, tears filling her eyes.

"Klaus, she's gone. There's nothing we can do." Her voice broke as she watched her brother break down in front of him.

"Why would she do this? Why would she leave me?" his eyes watered up but he was too angry at Jon for doing all of this that he wouldn't allow them to fall.

"Can't you see that she loved you so much that she sacrificed herself to save you?" Freya held her younger brother's face in her hands and made him look at her. "She loved you so much Klaus, she didn't die in vain."

Klaus' eyes roamed onto Amelie's lifeless face and he swallowed hard. "Get Elijah, tell him to remove this pest's body. I need time alone to clean her up. I can't leave her covered in blood." He got onto his feet slowly and wiped away a stray tear. When Freya stayed on the floor beside Amelie's body he screamed, "Go! Leave me with her!"

She got up slowly and threw him a sympathetic look before running out of the Mikaelson home.

He scooped up her lifeless body and took her up the stairs, laying her on the bed that they shared. He leaned on the dresser, his head in his arms and his eyes closed. He couldn't look at her face, it wasn't her anymore. It was just her body.

When he eventually lifted his head, he noticed that the blood she took from him was gone. The crystal glass was empty once again. His eyes rolled towards Amelie and a smile broke through his sobs. He couldn't help but laugh, thankful for her decision.

"Amelie, you are a cruel, cruel woman."

* * *

 **A:N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I finally wanted to make Amelie a hybrid and I had to add a little twist into the story. Leave me a review if you want to see what happens next.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

It felt as if fire burned in her veins and as much as she wanted to move to ease the pain, she couldn't. Darkness surrounded her like a cloak, a whisper that lured her to embrace the flames. She gave into the pain, becoming its servant and when it was finally over, the light caressed her.

As much as she wanted to wake up, she couldn't. Flashbacks of all the times Klaus helped her, flooded back; the night he took her away from the poor house in Chicago, waking her up from her slumber and saving her from a miserable night with Jon. But what stood out the most was how he guided her through her transformation. He cared deeply for her and she loved him more than she could describe.

* * *

"Are you sure she drank the blood?" Freya watched her brother as he stared down at the still lifeless Amelie. She had been dead for over an hour and it was starting to look unlikely that she was going to reawaken.

"I'm certain she did, she wouldn't leave me." He looked over his shoulder at his sister and sighed slightly. "I have the faith that she wanted to spend forever with me."

"And why wouldn't she want to?" Elijah emerged from the dark hallway, his blazer over his bare arm and his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"What are you doing here? Is Hope okay?" Klaus moved to get up but Elijah held his hand out.

"Hope is fine, a little shaken but she's a strong girl. Her mother is with her across the street. How are you holding up, Nik?"

Klaus gave him a single nod and looked down at Amelie's closed eyelids. "I'm alright, brother. Her wounds healed up which was a good sign."

"I think you should delay your plans, Klaus. We don't know how she's going to be when she wakes up." Elijah stood beside Freya and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What plans?" Freya asked curiously, she couldn't stand not being in the know.

"Can I tell her?"

"If you must, Elijah." He couldn't bear to look at his siblings; he felt like they were going to look at him in a different light, perhaps laugh at him for thinking that he deserved happiness.

Elijah looked down at his elder sister and flashed the tiniest of smiles. "He wanted to propose to Amelie tonight."

* * *

Her eyes widened and her brows stood at attention as she turned to Klaus. He kept his back to her, knowing that she was going to be too excited and ask a million and one questions. Nobody thought that Klaus was the marrying type, he had been a tyrant that plagued the earth for centuries but now he was a changed man.

"I thought you didn't want to get married, I'm pleased for you but what brought on the sudden change of heart?" she asked once her excitement died down and the elder instinct kicked in. "Is this really what you want?"

"I want her to be a part of this family and to carry the family name." he took Amelie's cold, petit hand and smiled slightly. "She made me want to show her a real promise of forever. And I wanted to give her the chance to plan her dream wedding."

"Is it what you want though? I don't want you to be trapped into something you don't want to do because you think it'll make her happy." She was showing her protective side and although Klaus appreciated it, he shot her down.

"I want this more than anything, I just need to wait for the right moment to do it. Tonight, could have been so perfect if it wasn't for Jon." He balled his hand into a fist for a moment but released his anger from his mind. "At least he's gone now."

* * *

Underneath the palm of his hand, Klaus could feel Amelie's fingers twitch back to life; her eyelids fluttered and slowly her eyes opened, showcasing the pale blue eyes that Klaus adored so much. When she sat up slowly, the siblings rushed to her side, guiding her back to the pillow propped up against the headboard. She looked at Klaus and bit her lip weakly, hiding a small smile.

"I bet I gave you quite the fright."

"Yes love, you did. But it's alright now that I know you're alive. You need to complete the transition." He nodded towards the small vile on the bedside table and glanced away from her, catching the caring gaze of his brother.

She reached over and gripped onto the small piece of glass with her fingertips and stared at the small amount of blood. "Are you sure you want to use this for me?"

"There's no one else that I want to drink that more than you."

She took the cork out of the neck of the vile and tipped her head back so that she could get all the blood into her system. It was sweet, sweeter than Klaus' blood but perhaps that was because she had a vampire side now that craved the metallic liquid. She closed her eyes and licked the taste off her own lips and when she opened her eyes she craved more.

"That felt good," she grinned at the mattress and touched her neck, feeling for a scar but there was nothing, "I can't believe I'm finally free of him." She glanced up at Klaus and then his siblings. "Where's the body?"

"We had someone take the body to his brother. I think he should be the one to bury him." Klaus said lowly as he took her hand.

"Jon mentioned something before he died, about a brother?" Freya reminded, almost as if she was ready to spark an investigation.

"I wasn't my parents' only child as much as I liked to pretend that I was. They had a son years before I was born," she looked at Freya and tilted her head a little, finding comfort in herself, "his name was Jacques but he died when he was a child."

"Do you believe that there's any truth in what Jon said?" Elijah interjected firmly.

"I think Jon would've said anything to make me spare him. I don't know how it would be possible for him to still be alive, even if he did survive his childhood." She shook her head a little and chewed the inside of her cheek. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to talk to Klaus."

"Of course, come on Freya, it's time we left these two alone." Elijah stood up and helped his sister out of the chair.

"Let's see how Hope is doing." As she moved to walk out of the door, Freya stopped and looked over at Klaus and Amelie, holding onto each other's hands, unwilling to let go of each other. "I'm glad everything worked out."

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but look down at Amelie's angelic face as she rested her head on his chest. She was very quiet as she played with his fingers, concentrating hard on the patterns and swirls that made up his identity.

"I'm really sorry that Hope had to be around to see Jon in his true element. I just pray that she doesn't hate me for endangering you."

"Hope could never hate you, she is very fond of you." He shifted onto his side and stared down at her with a loving look. "You hold a special place in this family, you're the first person who has made me truly content."

She examined his face in vivid detail and let the corners of her mouth curl up. She couldn't help but fall into the feeling of elatedness as his words warmed her heart. Her feelings towards Klaus had grown in her new hybrid status, she didn't just love him but she was grateful for him, almost indebted to him. It was always Klaus who saved her and this time was no different.

"Before I can move on from today, I must know the truth," she finally broke her silence and propped herself up on her elbows, "I need to know if Jon was lying when he said that Jacques is still alive."

"I will do everything in my power to help figure it out. I never knew that you had a brother, you never told me."

"It's hard to talk about a sibling that I never met. My mother very rarely spoke of him and my father, well he wouldn't breathe his name. I knew very little, only the bottom line."

"Do you think they would lie to you about him being dead, just to hide him?"

She raised a brow and nodded. "They kept my family heritage secret. If it wasn't for that day at the ice rink, would I ever have found out about my wolf genes? I'm starting to learn more about my parents, now that they're long gone and buried." She reached up and touched his bristly face gently. "If I was a parent, I'd never keep secrets. But, my only key to unlocking these secrets is Jon's brother… Someone that should've died along with that bastard."

"If I were you, I'd let him calm down and mourn his brother. I don't think he'll be the talking mood today or any time soon."

* * *

Margot had to listen to the distress call that Alexander had left her and from the sound of his voicemail, he was worse for wear. She stepped up to the porch and noticed the front door was cracked open and a glimmer of light was coming from downstairs. She could hear sobbing coming from the basement and once she realised that it was Alexander, her heart sank; he never really showed his emotions, even towards her so hearing him cry was very strange and surreal.

"I should never have cut my ties to him. How am I supposed to live without my older brother?" he mumbled into his hands; he couldn't bear to see his brother lying there, lifeless and stiff.

"Don't say that," Margot crouched beside him, looking at the corpse from the side of her eye, "you still have me and I will help you through this." She slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't even blame Amelie for this. Jon knew the risks as did I, and I didn't even stop him; he was so far gone in his depression." He laughed ironically at himself and shook his head. "I failed as a brother."

"You said so yourself, he was too far gone. I only knew Jon for a short time and I could see that he was too possessive about this girl. You didn't fail, you did everything that he wanted and do you really think he would want you to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or would he want you to live your life?"

"I just need this night to mourn him. Christmas will never have the same meaning to me now… It'll forever be the day I lost my brother and my best friend." Jon stood up and stared down at his brother's closed eyes, wanting them to flicker back to life. "I'll be okay," he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took in a deep breath through his nose, "I just need to stay with him before I can bury him."

Margot stared up at him, secretly worrying for her own love's safety; she could never understand how it felt to lose a sibling but what she did know was that Alexander would either grow from the pain or let it drag him down.

"Take as long as you need, Alex, I'll stay here for the night."

"No, Margot I think it would be best if you stayed at your place. I have preparations to make and I need the space to lick my wounds."

She was taken aback by his request but relinquished her will to him. She got up quickly and composed herself. "Well, just call me if you need me." She quickly kissed his cheek and retired up the staircase, taking a moment to watch him go through everything in his mind.

He would be okay, he was Alexander St Martine, he would bounce back in no time.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It had been almost a week since his brother's death and since he was placed six feet under the surface, Alexander visited the final resting place every day, replacing the flowers that he had brought religiously. But, this time when he visited, there was already a fresh set waiting for him from an unknown source. It made him curious, but his curiosity was going to be short lived because whoever left them was still lurking the graveyard.

"Hello Alexander, it's been a while."

He looked over his shoulder at the figure of a man that he hoped he would never have to see again, but with his brother's death it had undone the spell Jon had placed on Jacques.

"I knew the vultures would start circling, I just thought you would've had the respect for death to give me my space." Alexander said closely as he looked away from Jacques.

"Did you really think that once Jon had passed away that I wouldn't come looking for you to finish what I started?" he moved from behind him and took the place beside him, keeping his eyes locked on his enemy.

"You're going to want to keep me alive. You have a sister."

Jacques cocked his head to the side and folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph, I never thought that my parents would take the risk of having a child of the moon. Your little revelation has shocked me to my core." His voice was monotone and cold, it had always been; Jacques didn't have a good life and nothing could thaw his heart of ice.

"If you kill me, you'll never know her." Alexander's eyes rolled onto the tall, slim man with distaste on his face.

"Who says I wish to know her?"

"Because if you didn't, I would be dead by now."

* * *

Jacques circled Alexander as if he was his prey, his cold blue eyes moved away from the face of the man he despised and looked up to the grey sky. "True, but my mother always used to complain that I played with my food."

"Kill me then, I have nothing to lose." He placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow. "But I predict that you'll ask for my help to reconnect with family lost."

"You still have pieces of the chest board to give up; that pretty little thing that dotes over you is something that I could easily wipe away would only take away some of your debts to me."

"I owe you nothing."

"You owe me the life you and your brother took away from me. Trapping me in a cave for almost a century and extracting my venom was not how I envisioned my life. I wanted to grow old, not stay frozen in time to end up in this god forsaken era."

"Then what do you want? Hurting Margot is not an option." Alexander warned with a hard and harsh look.

Jacques squared up to the man he loathed and raised a coy brow. "Is it worth my time seeing my sister, is she an old and degenerating woman or is she still young and cursed just as I am?"

"She's young but not by our doing. And as for cursed, she triggered hers not that long ago. Looks like you have at least one thing in common with her."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Amelie isn't like you, she had the nurturing of a mother; she's soft and kind, most of the time. She will not take to you."

"Amelie," he whispered, "such a beautiful name. She's my blood, of course she will take to me. And if she's so kind and soft as you claim she is, then having her older brother in her life is something that she would want." He leaned in to Alexander's space and scowled with a snare of his teeth. "Tell me where she is."

"She's here in New Orleans, find the Mikaelsons and you'll find her. There's no point keeping everything a mystery, I have my own life to rebuild and I don't need you lurking over me like the reaper."

"She's with the Original family? I do like a challenge." He mumbled to himself before stepping away from Alexander and the tombstone. "I'll spare you this time, but make no mistake; if you cross me once more, you can join your brother underground."

* * *

The warm water that trickled from the shower head onto her body felt like bliss and the small kisses that Klaus planted on her shoulders felt like heaven. She leaned into his body as he ran his fingertips down her small frame and rested her head back on the front of his shoulder. The two had been inseparable since she came back to life and she didn't want to have it any other way. He was the only person that mattered to her and she was going to spend as much time with him as she could.

"I like this new side to you," he whispered in her ear, the words lingering in her mind, "I've never had someone that loves me enough to spend every waking moment with me, bonding with my daughter and my family."

"Don't speak of your past trespasses, I'm a dangerous woman Klaus. I'll get very jealous." She joked with a smirk.

"And what would happen if your jealous reared its ugly head?"

"Something very, very bad." She turned in his embrace and pushed him against the shower wall. "I'd just have to show you that you were foolish to keep me in that box."

"I realise now that I should've let you out of your box to play a long time ago; you shouldn't have been there in the first place." He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as the water poured down onto his face.

"We're here now and that's all that matters. I just want to make you happy for as long as I live; which is now for an eternity."

He smiled to himself and turned the water off without looking, feeling around for the taps. "I'm happy if you're happy, but you know what would complete this perfect picture?"

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"I want you to fit into this family, Hope would benefit from a better bond with you. It's all well and good spending all of your time with me, but we should be able to spend time with her too."

"I will spend more time with Hope, starting now. Whatever you want is yours." She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Klaus let out a laugh and shook his head. "I didn't mean right this minute, don't go anywhere, I'm not finished with you."

She stayed in her spot, watching him with a smirk. "Then I'll stay right here."

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his own towel, fastening it around his waist. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not acting strange." She tilted her head and bit her lip playfully.

He observed her for a moment and shook his head, perhaps it was just his imagination or maybe it was the first time they had spent time together where drama hadn't occupied their lives. "Then it's all in my head. Let's get dried off, I wish to take Hope out for the day and I would love for you to come with me."

"Then I'll go get ready." She slinked out of the bathroom, lingering for a moment to catch a final look of Klaus in his towel before tip toeing back to their room.

* * *

It was a crisp morning and Klaus' darling daughter was wrapped up as warm as she could be. A day in the park was the perfect opportunity for Klaus to teach her how to ride her brand-new bike. Amelie accompanied them, Klaus had wanted her to and along with Hayley, they watched Klaus teach her, a little bit at a time.

With a cigarette between her middle and index finger, Amelie watched on in adoration as Hayley and Klaus picked their daughter up after her first fall. She was envious, she couldn't help it but she had Klaus' attention and she couldn't fault him; she wasn't able to. A dark shadow moved over her as she took a drag from her cigarette and she turned to see a tall man, smoking a thick cigar. She looked away from him and felt a chill move down her spine.

"She's a little darling, is she yours?"

"Uhm, no she's technically my step daughter." Amelie glanced at the man and noticed the colour of his eyes that stood out compared to the jet-black hair he had. His eyes were very pale, almost like the colour of ice on a lake.

"Well she looks like a little princess." He threw his cigar down on the ground and used his foot to bury it into the foliage. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amelie and you?"

He smirked a little and decided to hide his true identity. He wasn't going to reveal to her that he was her brother like this. "Jack Delcroix, you could say that I'm new to town."

She got the feeling that he was hiding something but when Klaus called out her name, she obeyed and walked over to the small family. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder at him again to get a proper look at him. Jacques waved at her with a cocky smirk and placed a pair of leather gloves over his hands before turning around and leaving the park.

* * *

"Who was that Ama?" Hope asked as she looked up at her with her big brown eyes. She kept her hand wrapped tightly around her father's while his other hand was occupied by Amelie's.

"I have no idea, he was just a stranger making pleasantries."

"He looked like he fancied you, do I sense another love triangle?" Hayley teased Klaus, knowing that it would get under his skin.

Klaus clenched his jaw but let out a noise that sounded like a laugh. "Maybe he did fancy a chance at Amelie, but I know that there's no chance of another love triangle."

"He didn't fancy me, he was asking me about Hope… He saw how I was regarding you on your flashy new bike and just assumed." Amelie glanced at Hayley over her shoulder as she wheeled the bike and noticed that she didn't look too pleased. "That was all."

"Dad, I'm hungry! Can we go somewhere, please?" Hope interrupted with a wail. She was making a fuss and he turned to Hayley for help.

"Uncle Elijah's making you something at home but I'm sure one little cheese burger wont ruin your dinner." Hayley reached her hand out and took Hope with her, leaving Klaus and Amelie with the bike. "I'll meet you two at home?"

"Don't get into any trouble." Klaus' words lingered in Hayley's mind like it was a backhanded comment.

"I could say the same to you two." She replied as she took her daughter in the opposite direction.

"Did you enjoy our trip to the park?" Klaus glanced down at Amelie as she fixed the scarf around her neck.

"Of course, I did. I got to spend time with you and Hope. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" she looked at him as if she was worried, worried that she did something that her sire didn't want her to do. It was at that moment that Klaus realised that their bond was a lot stronger than he originally thought.

"Yes, it was, don't fret my love." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and draped his arm around her. "Today was lovely, thank you."

"No, thank you Klaus. Everything you've done for me has made me so grateful."

* * *

The smile that he once had seemed to fade, but not because she was blowing smoke up his ass but because he saw Alexander approaching them with a determined look on his face. He looked like death, his once well kempt stubble now an unruly beard. His hair that he usually kept tucked neatly behind his ears was dishevelled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Amelie, I was hoping that I would run into you at some point."

"Listen, Alexander I don't want to fight with you about your brother. What happened was out of my control. He wouldn't listen." She tried to explain, but Klaus stepped in front of her defensively.

"Walk on before you're unable to do so." Klaus stared down at him with wide eyes and a tight but protective grip on his love's arm.

Alexander shook his head and waved his hands. "I know you couldn't do anything about Jon, I'm not blind to the person that he was; but we do need to talk, there's a problem."

"A mutual problem, or a problem for you and you alone?" Klaus asked with a raised brow.

Alexander's face dropped as he caught a glimpse of something or someone in the distance, but when Amelie looked in the direction he was gawking at, there was nothing.

"Listen, I can't stay and chat. When you wake up and smell the roses, come find me. We have much to discuss." He turned on his heel and make a hasty exit, watch the shadows and glancing down alleys for the mystery that changed his mood so suddenly.

"What was all that about?" Amelie commented as she moved from behind Klaus and shoved her hand into his.

He glanced behind him and thought back to the bizarre man at the park that seemed to be interested in Amelie and shook his head. "I've no idea love, but let's not stick around to find out. Let Alexander get out of this mess by himself."

* * *

Alexander ducked and dived through the streets as the ever-looming presence of Jacques Delcroix creeped closer to him like a careless whisper lingering through the streets. There had always been a sense of darkness surrounding that man, now that he was back and badder than ever, Alexander wasn't safe in the city and neither was Margot.

He thought he was safe in the French Quarter, guarded by Margot's witches but as he feared, Jacques found him and made the witches ascend into the sky with the flick of his wrist. His eyes flashed amber at Alexander as he showcased his werewolf side.

"Did you not head my warning Alexander St Martine or are you just foolish? Perhaps you wish to be reunited with your brother? I hear caskets are a lot comfier these days."

"I haven't crossed you, I told you about Amelie so that made us square." He backed up and kept his eyes fixated on his enemy, waiting for his next move.

"So why speak to her?"

"She's a friend."

"That's a lie." Jacques said bluntly but with a grin. "She killed your brother."

"How did you find that out?"

"I have my sources," he ran his finger across the top of a small stone wall as he followed the scrambling Alexander, "stay away from my sister."

"I was trying to help reunite the two of you." He was a terrible liar but Jacques seemed to believe it.

"I don't need your help, I don't need you at all. You're alive by my good mercy and if you wish to stay that way then I suggest you stay well clear of me and my little sis. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." He sighed and shook his head. "I'll stay away, I promise."

* * *

 **A:N What do you think of Jacques, is he going to be a thorn in Amelie's side or is he going to be a good older brother to her? Perhaps having family in a world where she only knows a few people will be good for her.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Klaus was playing with his words in his head, how was he going to tell Amelie that she was sired to him? He knew he had to tell her, not only for her but for him; when he proposes, he wants her to accept because it's what she wants, not what he wants. He also didn't want her to go through the pain of multiple transitions in an attempt to break the bond. Her feelings towards him hadn't changed and he knew that, he was an expert at sire bonds but she was like his slave and that was a life for her that he didn't want.

He watched from the doorway as she read Hope a bedtime story; it had been Elijah and Hayley's night off to enjoy alone time and Amelie pretty much begged him to let her read the story to Hope. He couldn't help but blow his cover when he heard Amelie attempt to put on an American accent to please his daughter and when he let out the laugh, Amelie's face became bright pink.

"Daddy, how long have you been standing there?" Hope giggled as she pulled her bedsheets up to her nose.

"Long enough to hear Ama's best attempt at sounding like us." He stepped into the room and sat at the foot of the bed, watching his two loves with a smile.

"It's hard to sound like an American, you should know Klaus, you don't even have an accent like Hope but I'm sure you've tried."

"Well you're not wrong, but it's adorable hearing your French accent slip out." Klaus turned to Hope and placed his hand gently on her cheek. "It's time to go to sleep, little wolf. Close your eyes and I'll give you a good dream."

Hope grinned and followed her father's instructions. "Can I be a princess this time daddy?"

Klaus smiled a little and closed his eyes, feeling Amelie's eyes on him he bit his lip gently and nodded. "You're already a princess…"

* * *

As Hope drifted into her sleep, Amelie watched her with a grin and watched Klaus with a sense of adoration, the way he treated his daughter was so sweet that it could give her a sugar rush. She went to say something to him but he placed his index finger on his lips and whispered almost inaudibly. "She's a light sleeper." He got up slowly and waved for Amelie to follow him. She stepped out of the room on the balls of her feet, fearing that the sound of her chunky heeled boots would wake up the small girl.

"I need to talk to you," Klaus said as he moved down the staircase, "it's quite important."

"Am I doing something wrong?" she sat down on an armchair and ran her hands across the leather nervously. "Am I getting too close to Hope?"

"No, no it's not that, you're being wonderful with Hope," he crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees and stared up at her with a small smile, "it's about your transformation into a hybrid."

"I know that I surprised you with it, but I thought I was doing the right thing." She tried to justify herself, but her being a hybrid wasn't the problem.

"I wanted this for you, but when you took my blood and changed, the bond between us grew and now you're sired to me."

"What does being sired mean?"

He sighed a little and glanced at her quickly. "Well, it means that you're devoted to me,"

"I was already devoted to you," she interrupted.

"But devoted in a way where you do everything I say even if you don't want to do it."

"That's absurd."

"You don't even realise that you're doing it because it's probably things that you already wanted to do."

"Then prove it to me, show me what I'm doing."

"I want you to go to the top of the stairs and stand on the railings."

* * *

She was comfortable on the armchair and as much as she didn't want to get up, she thought it would be comfier to stand on the railings. Carefully, she climbed onto the small metal railings and balanced herself so that she wouldn't fall. The way she was behaving scared her, but if Klaus said she was sired and he proved that she was, then she had to accept it.

"Get down safely and come back to me." He said after a moment.

"What can I do to break this? I don't want to be second in command of my own free will." She stood beside him and took a glass of whiskey from his hands, sipping at it quickly.

"I don't want that from you either, I want you to do whatever you want to do." He didn't want Amelie to stick around with him in the future if she didn't want to be with him; there would be no way to know if she was staying for herself if she was sired.

"What can I do to break the bond?"

He took a long gulp from his whiskey and put the empty glass down. "You're going to have to transform into your wolf side repeatedly until you're not in allegiance to me anymore."

Amelie looked at him as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. She remembered the pain of the transformation and it was excruciating. To do that over and over again, she wouldn't be able to do that.

"Compel me."

"I don't know if that will work, besides I made a promise to you that I would never do that to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gazed into her blue eyes. "I keep my promises, especially to you."

"But I want you to, this is my free will talking; I want you to compel me to break this sire bond because I cannot do it out of my free will." She grabbed onto his face, cupping his cheeks in her hand. "If we have any shot at being functional, you need to compel me."

He gripped onto her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him as he started to use his mind tricks on her. "Go to the cellar, chain yourself up and turn until you feel like your binds to my sire bond is broken." As soon as he let her go she turned on her heel and went down to the cellar, the door slammed shut and he could hear her lock it behind her. He hated that he had to compel her and he hated it even more that she was going to have to break the bond through painful means but it was the right thing to do. Amelie wasn't going to be his slave.

* * *

Elijah and Hayley stumbled into the house, hand in hand and drunk on love and many, many drinks. They hushed each other as they giggled walking into the foyer of the compound. It took them a while to notice that Klaus was sitting there, a drink in hand and a miserable look on his face. Elijah cocked a brow and sent Hayley upstairs before he joined his brother in a drink.

"What's wrong, Niklaus? I thought you would've been on cloud nine."

He smirked into his glass and watched his brother cross one leg over the other. "Amelie's downstairs trying to break her sire bond."

"And you're sitting here miserable because you don't want her to do that."

He shook his head and refilled his glass. "Nope, I wanted this for her, the two of us did but I can hear her down there shifting in and out of her form. The crying and the scratching at the walls; it's very disturbing."

"Have you been down to check on her?"

"I go down every five minutes like clockwork," he glanced at his watch and made a face of disdain, "it's killing me being up here but she keeps sending me away. She begs me to compel her to stop but I can't let her be a slave to the sire bond."

"Go be with her brother, she needs your support." He shrugged a little bit and fixed his cuffs. "We don't know how long it'll take her to break the bond. It could be a day, a week or in Tyler Lockwood's case, a month."

Klaus got onto his feet unsteadily and nodded in agreement. "I'll keep you updated."

* * *

As Klaus entered the cellar, Elijah's interest was drawn to the front door. Someone was outside, knocking on the door; it was strange for someone to be visiting at this hour. As he swung open the door he looked at the face of an old friend, someone he hadn't seen in decades.

"Jack Delcroix, I'm very surprised to see you hear. Last I heard, a witch spelled you into prison." He moved aside and let his friend in.

"The witch is dead and I've been set free." He patted Elijah on the back and took his coat off his shoulders. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"May I offer you a glass of scotch?"

"Better be the good scotch, none of that cheap crap the bars are serving."

Elijah smiled and waved his friend into the family home. "Now would I ever give you such a thing?"

"Well with the size of this house, I'd like to think you'd be able to afford a good bottle of drink." He took a seat on the armchair and caught the scent of Amelie in the air. He glanced towards the cellar as Elijah poured a couple of drinks. "Is that a wine cellar down there?" he pointed towards the cellar door and watched Elijah's gaze follow his finger.

"Oh no, we don't really keep anything down there. Is something peaking your interest?" he handed him the drink and raised a brow.

* * *

Jacques shook his head and sipped from the glass, using his sensitive hearing to listen to Amelie shift continuously into her wolf form. Even though he didn't really know her, she had his sympathy. He flinched every time he heard her bones crunch into place and tried to listen as best as he could to Elijah while eavesdropping on Klaus' comforting words.

"So, what brings you back to the city, Jack?" Elijah asked curiously.

Jacques turned his head slowly towards him and gave him a quick smirk. "I never really left, trapped underground in some dark hole while the world moved around me."

"At least you still have your youth."

"I only have my youth due to my own spell; the witches that trapped me wanted me dead." He finished off his scotch and wiped his mouth dry. "But I don't really want to talk about what I went through. I'm actually here to ask my good friend for a favour."

"It must be serious, you've never asked me for a favour; not even when you had two witches coming for you." Elijah leaned in towards him and set his glass down.

"It is very important, very personal and quite delicate. I've recently learned that I have family here in the city…"

* * *

Before he could continue, Klaus came out of the cellar with his hand pressed to his forehead. He looked a little torn inside but as soon as he saw the man he believed to be called Jack, his temper boiled to the surface.

"Why is this man in our home, brother?" his voice was angry and as he got closer to Jacques, he became stuck in the place.

"Jack, stop with the spell," Elijah said calmly to his friend but when he turned to Klaus, his tone became more like a warning, "calm down Nik, Jack is an old friend of mine. He helped me locate Katherine Pierce once."

Jacques took back his spell and placed his hands behind his back while he watched Klaus closely. He could see the pain in his eyes from watching Amelie's suffering and straightaway he knew how much love Klaus had for her.

"Your brother and I have already met, briefly." Jacques smiled a little. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, Jacques Delcroix, but many know me as Jack."

"Jacques?" Niklaus said quietly to himself as he tried to place the name that he had heard before.

"You've heard my name before," he glanced at Elijah and noticed he had the same expression as Klaus, "the two of you have." He grinned a little menacingly and clasped his hands in front of his slim frame. "Then I don't need to explain my favour anymore."

"What favour?" Klaus followed Jacques gaze towards Elijah and raised a brow.

"He didn't explain it because you interrupted but now I know what it is. He wants to meet Amelie. She's the family that's in New Orleans."

"No, you're not going to meet her, not tonight." Klaus stood his ground, whoever Jacques was, he seemed to scare the hell out of Alexander, if he was the person he was running from. It only spelled out trouble for the Mikaelsons.

"Well I assumed that I wouldn't get the chance to meet her because I know she's trying to break her sire bond to you now that you've made her one of your hybrids." As the two men looked at him, dumbfounded that he could possibly know that, he laughed. "My hearing is a little more sensitive than others."

Klaus tensed up a little and watched Elijah do the same from the corner of his eye. "What is he Elijah?"

"A witch." He replied quickly.

"You're half right old friend, I couldn't share all my secrets; you see I am also a hybrid but I'm not like you, Klaus. I'm half witch and half werewolf. I'm a rare breed." He joked as he watched the two brothers furrow their brows in confusion. "It seems like we have a lot to discuss, but I'll only answer your questions when Amelie is able to talk. Give her my regards."

* * *

 **A:N So Jacques has a history with Alexander and Elijah, what do you guys think about that? And what about Jacques being a 'rare breed', will this spell trouble for Klaus? Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

The new year had been and gone by the time Amelie broke her sire bond. She was relieved as she stopped shifting back and forth between her human side and the side of the beast. Her eyes met Klaus' as he crouched down in front of her with a warm look and a fresh set of clothes. He let her out of her chains and placed the warm jumper over her head as she held up her arms. She placed a thankful peck on his cheek and got onto her feet slowly and shakily.

"How long have I been down here?"

"A week and a half, I expected you to be down here longer but I'm glad you were able to break it quickly." He helped steady her and walked her upstairs where the rest of the Mikaelson family were waiting.

Hope ran up to Amelie and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking up at her with her big brown eyes. "You're finally home! Dad said you went on holiday."

Amelie looked at Klaus as he shrugged a little. "Yes, I was away but I'm home now, means we can play dress up with your dollies again."

Hayley approached Klaus' lover and placed her hand on Hope's shoulder and gave her a sweet smile. "Do you mind if mummy talks to Ama?"

"Don't keep her for too long mum, I have to show her the new doll I got." She let go of Amelie's legs and looked at Amelie once more, "She's really pretty."

"I bet she is sweetheart." Amelie smiled and watched the little girl happily skip back to the table of dolls she had set up in the living area. Elijah and Freya stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind them, worried expressions covered their faces. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you about your brother." Freya said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It seems as if your parents lied about his death and now," Elijah cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, "well let's just say he hasn't been quiet about wanting to see you."

* * *

 _Three days ago,_

Jacques strolled into the Mikaelson compound as if he owned the place, but there was no one in sight. He helped himself to some cereal that was left on the counter and leaned against the work top as he glanced at the cellar door; Amelie was still down there but from the sounds of her growling, she was still in her beast form. He didn't feel like getting bit today. Hayley and Hope walked into the kitchen and froze as they caught a glimpse of him.

"Don't fret, I'm not here to hurt you." He said calmly, setting the now empty bowl on the counter top.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Hayley held onto Hope protectively and stared at the face she just about recognised.

"I'm Amelie's brother but I can see that she's not here."

"If you're Ama's brother, then why do you not talk like her?" Hope said from behind her mother's hair.

Jacques looked at the small child and gave her a fleeting smile. "Because I grew up in America while Amelie grew up in France." He turned his attention to Hayley. "Where's your boyfriend? I need to have a word with my old friend."

She just stared at him but as he took a single step towards her, she rolled her eyes and nodded towards the staircase. "He's in his study."

"Good girl, sorry about the cereal, I was rather peckish." He smirked as he stepped past her and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

He could see from the artwork on the walls and the decadent furniture throughout the house that the Mikaelsons were filthy rich, obviously acquired through their compulsion; they weren't always rich, they were once just villagers in the old colony of Mystic Falls. Jacques knew all about their history, he was once Elijah's best friend and they shared almost everything together. He could hear mumbling from the room at the end of the long hallway and he knew straightaway that it was Elijah's voice and they were talking about him.

"He's not a dangerous person, at least not to us," Elijah tried to plead Jacques case but Klaus and Freya were having none of it, "he was my friend when I didn't have anybody. If he didn't help me find Katherine, then you wouldn't have been able to find her so easily in Mystic Falls."

"Friend or not, there's something about him that terrified Jon and Alexander St Martine so much that they had to send him away."

"And we don't know what state his mind is in," Freya added, "eighty years, trapped in a cave with no food, water or contact with the outside world has bound to shape his mind."

"Being sent away didn't change me for the better, I can tell you that." He answered as he stepped into the room.

Klaus got onto his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know how Amelie's coming along, she is my baby sister after all."

"A sister that you didn't know you had until a week ago." Freya interjected.

"Who are you and why haven't we been formally introduced?" Jacques got a twinkle in his eye as he approached Freya with his hand outstretched.

Elijah grabbed onto his arm, not too hard that it would make Jacques hostile but hard enough to let him know that he should back off. "This is our older sister, Freya."

"I knew about all of the Mikaelsons, but I never heard you mention a Freya."

"I'm kind of like you, taken away from my siblings with a complicated backstory. What's your history by the way?" she smirked, leaning across the desk.

He let out an arrogant laugh and shook his finger at Freya then looked at the Mikaelson brothers, the youngest one first. "I like her, she thinks she's smart." He turned his focus back onto Freya and began to pace around the room. "No, I won't be telling my story until Amelie is able to hear it."

"Which won't be until she breaks her sire bond." Elijah reminded him.

Jacques turned his body towards Klaus and glanced at the watch on his wrist, tapping at the glass. "When will that be, you see I want to have the time to get to know her."

"I don't know when she's going to break the bond, it could take months. But I told you that you aren't going to meet Amelie unless she wants to meet you."

"Which I agreed was fair enough, but I did not expect her to be kept away for so long."

"It's been a couple of days, it hasn't been that long." Klaus inched closer towards him and balled his hands into fists. "Instead of patronising, perhaps you could actually be supportive."

Jacques reached into his pocket and handed Klaus a syringe full of a yellow liquid. "Give that to her while she's in her wolf form, it'll make her transitions quicker and a lot less painful."

"What is it?" Elijah called from behind him.

"My venom, I used my magic to ease my suffering a long time ago. Unlike Amelie, I don't get the choice of picking and choosing when I get to turn. If you want to help her, give her that and then send her my way. It's time I got to talk to her properly."

Klaus glanced down at the syringe and put it into his pocket for safe keeping. "Thanks, I'll let you know if it works."

"I'm not your enemy," he walked towards the doorway and placed his hand on the door frame as he took one last glimpse of the Mikaelson siblings, "remember that before you start throwing stones in a glass house."

* * *

 _Today_

"He was telling the truth about his venom, it sped up your transitions and it broke your bond faster." Klaus informed her as she took a seat at the kitchen table. He took the seat beside her and took her hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. "He was telling the truth." He repeated in a displeased mumble.

"Where is he now?" she up from the table and looked Klaus in the eye. "I want to thank him."

"There's a full moon tonight, he's probably getting himself ready for his transition." Hayley informed her as she took the other empty seat beside Amelie. Elijah placed his hand on Hayley's shoulder which made her relax a little bit. "I don't want you to bring Jacques into this house while Hope is here; Klaus agrees with me."

When Amelie looked at him with a shocked look he broke his eye contact with her. "We don't know if he's dangerous yet." He didn't want to cause tension with Amelie, especially not after the week she had; but his daughter's safety was more important than Amelie meeting Jacques.

"All he wants to do is meet with me Klaus, he isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Alexander doesn't seem to think so. And from my history with your brother, he does have a wild side to him." Elijah was trying to tread carefully around Hayley and Amelie.

"Then this full moon tonight gives me the perfect opportunity to speak with Alexander about Jacques without him interfering." She got onto her feet and wrapped her baggy jumper tighter around herself.

"I'll go with you." Klaus got up to but when Amelie placed her hand on the front of his shoulder, he scowled.

"I need to do this by myself; I can't have people making judgements on Jacques before I've made mine."

"Very well, at least let me drive you to Alexander's home."

"I could do with the walk, stretch my limbs a little bit." She kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand through his curls. "Thank you for the offer though, I'm going to be just fine." She nodded at the other Mikaelson siblings and gave a quick, but sarcastic smile to Hayley before facing the chopping block.

"She totally hates me now." Hayley said into her hands.

"She doesn't, she's just a little upset." Klaus glared at his watch and tapped his fingers together. "I'll give her a couple of hours before I start to panic. She'll be fine, right?"

"I know all about separated siblings," Freya moved towards her brother and touched the mid of his arm, "Jacques will not hurt her."

* * *

Amelie stepped onto the all too familiar porch of the St Martine home and noticed that the door was unlocked. When there was no answer to her knocking, she tried to step in but it was as if something was blocking her from stepping foot into the house. It was one of the biggest downsides to being a hybrid. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Alexander, praying that he would pick up.

"Did you finally wake up?" he answered in a tired tone.

"I need answers about Jacques, before I can have a relationship with my brother, I need to know why you're so terrified of him."

"I'm not scared of Jacques."

"You were always a terrible liar; I saw you run away from him."

Alexander was silent for a moment before he sighed, Amelie could hear mumble something to himself almost incoherently. "Okay, if you want to know the truth, I'm petrified of that man and I don't scare easily. Where are you now?"

"At your house."

"I don't live there anymore but I'll meet you somewhere public, that way I can't be executed."

Amelie stepped off the porch and looked around the isolated street. "Tell me a place and I'll be there."

"Rousseau's in twenty minutes. You're buying me a drink, god knows I need one."

"I'll meet you there, don't be late."

* * *

The bar was packed full of people carrying the celebrations on from New Year's Day but Amelie couldn't join in the festivities, she wasn't even sure what year it was. She looked so out of place compared to everyone, she looked basically homeless; hair dishevelled and her clothes barely fitting her tiny body. She almost jumped out of her skin when Alexander sat down beside her, she barely recognised him; he wasn't the man he once was, the clean shaven and impeccably dressed man was gone.

"You almost look as bad as I do." He commented as he waved the barman over.

"I've been locked in a cellar trying to break my sire bond for the past week, what's your excuse?" she was snarky, she didn't appreciate his observations on her appearance.

"I thought you would've wanted to keep that sire bond; be in debt to Klaus Mikaelson for an eternity?"

"Klaus wants me to be able to make decisions for myself and not the bond. But we're not here to discuss my relationship with Klaus, we're here to discuss your relationship with Jacques."

Alexander ordered himself a couple of drinks, lining them up in front of his hands. "These are on you by the way," he downed each drink one at a time and let out a groan with his eyes closed as the burning alcohol travelled down his throat, "Jacques is a cruel man, Amelie and I know cruel men, I used to be one."

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"You're aware that he's a witch-werewolf hybrid, right? Well your mother had an affair a week after she married your father and got pregnant to a witch from my mother's coven. But it was a whole big secret until his powers started kicking in. Outraged, your father demanded that he should be exiled and so he was. That's the story behind you never meeting him, he was long gone before you were even thought of."

"I have a feeling there's more to this story than you're telling me."

"It's Jacques place to tell you all the nitty gritty details, I'm here to warn you off him; but knowing you you'll pay no head to my warnings."

"So, tell me, what did he do?"

"You'd be too young to remember, I'm too young to remember but Jon told me about this group of wolves who weren't just wolves but also witches. They called themselves The Seven Devils. They caused havoc all over the world because they had the expenses to travel anywhere they desired."

"So, Jon decided to take you, when you were old enough, to stop them?" she made a pretty accurate assumption but all the information was starting to overload her brain.

"Jacques, or Jack as he went by to disguise himself, made friends with all the wrong people while he was in America. He was allies with Elijah Mikaelson which wasn't a good thing way back in the day. Jacques was also getting to trigger happy with his magic and his abilities under the moonlight." Alexander looked away from Amelie and cracked his knuckles. "He had a thing about wiping out villages, so while we were here trying to locate you, we put Jacques in what should've been a permanent time out."

"How did he get out then?"

"Jon's death broke the spell. But we were almost certain that Jacques would die of old age before Jon died. But he preserved himself."

"But Jon didn't have magic, so how would his death free him?"

"Jon was the only one brave enough to put Jacques away, so I gave him my magic as a temporary loan."

Amelie grabbed Alexander by the arm and made her look at him, almost pleading with her eyes, "Am I in danger?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. I'm in danger for helping Jon but as for you, I don't know what his intentions are. You just need to watch your back with him, he's a cold-hearted snake." Alexander got off the bar stool and gave one final look at Amelie. "If you need my help putting him down, I'll happily help. Thanks for the drinks."

* * *

 **A:N Should Amelie make assumptions based on Alexander's words or is he actually right? What do you think Jacques intentions are with Amelie, a sibling relationship or is there an ulterior motive? Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Even though Alexander expressed his concerns about Jacques and told her about the worst thing he had done, Amelie felt like there was more to the story and she couldn't turn her back on her brother. Seeing Klaus and his family made the sense of familial bonds more important; she just hoped that Klaus would support her decision to know her older brother.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?" Klaus stared down at her with his hands on his hips. He couldn't hide how worried he was, he was usually good at hiding his emotions but something about Amelie drew them out of his cold exterior.

"I am," she met his eyes and placed her hand on her cheek, "I'm the only family he has and I can't turn my back on him even if he is planning on hurting me."

Klaus sat beside her and placed his arm around her dainty shoulders, pulling her close to his body. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you, I wouldn't allow it."

She smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Then I guess I'll start my relationship with my big brother. Never did I imagine that I would say that." She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a playful squeeze. "I guess being locked in a coffin worked out well for everyone."

"Do you believe in fate, Amelie?"

She got onto her feet and took a few steps towards her dresser, finding the necklace that her mother had given her, the necklace that once contained Jon's magic and played with the tiny amethyst that once meant the world to her. "I used to think fate was make believe, but now I can see how foolish I was to think that." She put the necklace into the palm of her hand and kept it hidden away in her fist. "I don't know what's in store for me but I know that my fate has always been to love you."

Klaus put his head down for a moment and waved her towards him once more. When she was close enough, he pulled her in between his legs and gazed up at her. "I was going to do this on Christmas Day but things got in the way. Now that your sire bond is broken, I'll know your true answer."

Amelie shook her head a little, confused by what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"Just let me speak and get all my feelings out," for the first time in a while, Klaus was bashful and fighting himself to get the words out, "I have loved you for a life time and although it didn't seem like it at first, you have always been the one I wanted to spend my eternity beside. I love everything about you, from the way your hair falls perfectly into place when you laugh at me to the way your toes curl up when you're embarrassed." He reached into his pocket and played with the velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is?" she whispered, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Amelie, will you please do me the honour and be my wife?" he opened the box that kept the tear drop diamond safe. As the light twinkled off the stone, Amelie slowly sat down on Klaus' lap, unable to take her eyes off the ring. "What do you say?"

When she was able to break her eyes away from the sparkler, her eyes were filled with emotion. "Yes, of course I'll be your wife."

* * *

He grinned and took the ring out of the box and took her hand, placing the ring onto her finger. In her other hand, she released the necklace onto the floor as she let go of who she once was; reflecting on how her life had changed, she wasn't the girl that bowed to everyone's will. In Klaus' care she had blossomed to a woman who was fair but didn't let people walk all over her. She was Klaus' queen, that's all she ever wanted to be.

"Did you ever think I was going to say no to your proposal?" she asked as she threw herself onto the bed, her hand in the air and her new diamond in her line of sight.

"I knew you would say yes, I just wanted you to say it without a sire bond." He crawled along the bed and took the space beside her, smiling brightly as she admired the ring. "How happy are you?"

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." She glanced at him and placed her hand over her chest. "I'm going to be Amelie Mikaelson, I don't think I've ever smiled so much at a possibility before."

"Don't forget that there's a wedding to prepare before the name change and an engagement party before all of that; that is, if you're wanting to announce that we're engaged."

She sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows and tilted her head at Klaus. "I want everyone to know, I feel like standing on the rooftops and screaming it out." She smiled and bit her lip. "But if we are going to have a party, I want Jacques to be there."

"If that's what you want, then I will talk to Hayley and you can talk to him about not causing a scene. The party will be about us, any drama that's coming will have to wait."

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow, I just want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

Klaus smirked and brought Amelie's body closer to his. "I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

Jacques stepped into the empty forest, glancing up at the moon that threatened to break through the clouds. He hung his shirt up on a branch as the aches and pains of the all too familiar transition started to take effect; but instead of writhing in pain like all the other wolves, he was pain free. His transition was quicker than most, he was skilled enough to take the bad things away from the transition and it was quick. One second he was a man and the next, he was the beast that he loved being.

Like his sister, he was a white wolf with the piercing blue eyes; their bloodline was distinctive and rare. They were the only two from their family line that triggered the curse but being part of a pack wasn't something Jacques wanted. He was a lone wolf and that's how he liked it, but if he was going to conquer New Orleans as he had hoped, he was going to need his sister to embrace her wolf gene instead of hiding it away under her hybrid status. There was nothing more powerful than a member of the Oise Pack and with only two members tapped into the power, taking over New Orleans was going to be very simple for them; if Amelie could turn her back on the Mikaelsons.

The morning came swiftly and much to Jacques' dissatisfaction he was back in his human form. He traced his steps back to where he left his clothes and found Elijah waiting for him, shielding his eyes from the full-frontal view of his friend. He held out the dressy suit trousers that Jacques left for himself and with a teasing tone he said, "I would appreciate if you put these on as fast as you can."

"Oh, come on Elijah, we're grown-ups here; you've got what I've got." He snatched the trousers away from Elijah and placed them on his body. "How did you find me?"

"This is where Klaus took Amelie for her first full moon; I assumed you would follow her scent."

Jacques took his hanging shirt from the branch and slid it onto his slim frame, narrowing his eyes at his old friend. "You're too smart for your own good, you know that?"

"I know, but I'm not here to exchange pleasantries." Elijah placed his hands in the pockets of his blazer and lifted his head a little.

"Then why are you here?"

"Amelie has summoned the family together to share some news, since you are her only living family member you have been granted access to the compound for one time only." Elijah shrugged a little, "Hayley will allow your presence due to the special occasion."

He tucked his shirt into his waistband and flashed a smirk. "Very gracious of her, I take it that you are here to escort me."

"I thought it would be more welcoming for you to enter with a friend by your side."

"I'm touched by your thoughtfulness but I know that as long as Amelie has a heartbeat, I'll have a friendly face to welcome me."

Elijah pulled a face, it was as if Jacques threw his kind gesture back in his face. "You don't know her yet, just remember that her opinions on you haven't been cast; I suggest you treat her with respect and love, she's a remarkable young woman."

Jacques nodded and slipped his feet into his shoes. "I don't doubt that. But I guess that this family meeting awaits, we don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

Amelie waited for Elijah's return with her brother excitedly as she kept the engagement ring hidden underneath her hand; she couldn't help but brush her hand over the ring every couple of seconds to check that it was still there. Being engaged to Klaus felt like a dream and part of her was waiting for her to wake up and realise that she was still in her coffin. She watched Klaus keep his daughter entertained while Freya and Hayley shared whispers on the other side of the room. Hayley had been walking on eggshells around Amelie since Jacques showed up at their home and now with the news of Klaus and Amelie's engagement about to be broke, she worried that a friendship with Hayley would be blew out of the water.

Elijah stepped into the family home first with Jacques a couple of steps behind him. As soon as Amelie set eyes on her dark-haired brother, her eyes lit up, it was like everything was starting to fall into place for her. After the bumpy road she endured to get where she is now, it felt like plain sailing to have a blood relation watching over her instead of Klaus' family.

She approached him nervously and held her hand out towards him, smiling up at his gaunt face. He took her hand eagerly and placed his other over the back of her hand while Klaus watched protectively from the side lines.

"It's so nice to see you again, now that you know who I really am." He spoke quietly, trying to keep his first interactions with his sister as private as they could be in a room full of people with super sensitive hearing.

"I'm pleased you came," Amelie spoke in her native language, realising that Jacques wanted the Mikaelson's understanding of their conversation to be limited, "thank you for helping me break my sire bond. It was appreciated greatly by myself and Klaus."

"You're my little sister, I would do anything for you." He spoke French with an American accent and Amelie could tell that speaking his native language was difficult for him, it made his history more intriguing for her.

* * *

She let go of his hand and brought him into the family circle. "I know this family meeting was a little unexpected but Klaus and I couldn't wait to share our news."

Klaus sat on the arm of the chair beside Amelie and took her hand into his as he felt her brother's gaze on him. "We wanted to tell you all that Amelie agreed to be my wife."

"Wow, that's fantastic news." Hayley said with a small smile. "Looks like you're going to be part of the family, officially."

"I knew you were just busting to propose to her, congratulations to the both of you." Freya added as she poured everyone a drink.

Jacques was very quiet, he looked pleased but in his mind, he was disappointed; it was going to be hard to make her betray Klaus if she was going to be married to him. "Félicitations, to the both of you. I'm glad you included me in sharing your news."

"You're her brother," Klaus glanced at him and raised his brows awkwardly, "she wanted you here."

"I also want you to come to the black and white party that we're going to be throwing tonight to celebrate. It'll be a good opportunity for you to fit into this new family of ours." Amelie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she spoke, it was very hard for Jacques to turn her down when he saw how happy she was.

"I will be there and I will show all of you that I'm not the man you presume me to be," Jacques turned to Hayley and Freya, his smile becoming a little falser, "especially to you two. I can sense you have your doubts about me."

Freya placed her hands on her lap and took in a deep breath. "You'll have your chance tonight to prove to us that you aren't an enemy to this family."

"I'm hardly an enemy to this family when soon enough we will all be related through my sister and your brother's nuptials. Tonight, will also give me the opportunity to strengthen my relationship with Amelie, if Klaus doesn't mind me stealing some of her attention."

Klaus scratched the back of his neck and looked down at Amelie; he could see how happy her brother's turnout made her and he wasn't going to stop her from being happy. "You two should have all the time you need to catch up tonight."

Jacques got onto his feet and fixed the tuck of his shirt. "Perfect, I shall see you all tonight." He stepped over to Amelie and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm so very pleased for you, ma petite-sœur."

Amelie placed her hand on her cheek, where Jacques left his kiss and smiled to herself as she watched him step out of the compound. She was on cloud nine for the first time in a while; she wasn't going to let anything bring her down.

* * *

 **A:N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you all for the follows/favourites/reviews. I have big things planned for this part of the story so there is plenty more to come. Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Klaus watched Amelie with a smile as she fixed his bowtie with such concentration that her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth. When she realised she was being watched, she rolled her eyes up to him and patted his chest. "You're good to go."

"Wish I could say the same to you," he shook down his shirt sleeves and walked towards his dresser, looking for a certain pair of cufflinks, "you're nowhere near ready yet, are you?"

Amelie crossed her arms and placed one hand on her face as she stared into her wardrobe; she had her face put on and her hair up in a beehive style hairdo but she was still in her corset and suspenders. "I was going to wear white but then I thought that I'd be wearing plenty of white on our wedding day."

"Then wear black." He said bluntly as he fiddled with the small pieces of silver.

"But black makes me feel like I'm going to a funeral." She searched through her wardrobe one last time and sighed. "I shouldn't have picked a black and white theme."

Klaus stood behind her and placed his hands on her bare shoulders, leaving a tingle on her body as he leaned in and whispered, "No matter what you wear, you're going to be the most beautiful woman in attendance."

She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "You're too sweet, but I just remembered that I have a black and white dress hidden away in a box. I'm bound to have brought it with me." She broke away from his embrace and got onto the floor by the foot of the bed and reached underneath for the large box she kept hidden away.

"How long has that been under there?" he raised an eyebrow and sat on the mattress.

"Since I moved in, now get out while I put this on."

Klaus laughed slightly and got back onto his feet as Amelie took the lid off the box. "Why are you kicking me out?"

"I want to surprise you with my appearance; it's stupid I know but let me have my moment."

"If that's what you want, then you shall have your moment. But if you need a hand with your zipper, just call my name."

* * *

Once the door was closed, she pulled the old gown out of the box; she had bought it for an event she was supposed to attend with Klaus eighty years ago, but she never got the chance. The white dress with the black beading hit the floor with a slight train and clung onto her for dear life; the sleeves came to the mid of her arm and her shoulders were exposed. She knew that Klaus had his kinks and her shoulders were one of them. She placed a new pendant on her slender neck, it was cubic zirconia but it shone like it was a diamond; she couldn't wear her mother's necklace anymore, not when it represented how weak she once was. The ring she adorned on her ring finger was her new symbol of the woman she had always wanted to be, loving and strong. Under Klaus' protection she could be that woman.

* * *

"I know it's your own party Klaus, but it started twenty minutes ago; don't you think we should hurry Amelie along a bit?" Elijah said impatiently as he glared down at his watch.

"It may take Amelie a while to get ready but it's worth it when you first lay eyes on her; she's going to be truly breath-taking." Klaus looked at his brother and flashed a cheerful smile. "Just wait until you see her."

Elijah noticed how happy Klaus was and put his feelings first. He knew that Klaus enjoyed the little game Amelie was playing, keeping him waiting so that she could see his reaction when he first lays eyes on her; Klaus always enjoyed being kept on his toes.

"I shall take your word for it brother." He patted Klaus on the shoulder and leaned in towards him. "I hope she blows your mind."

* * *

Their attentions were drawn to the top of the stairs when the bedroom door finally opened and from it emerged Amelie looking as angelic as she always did. Klaus grabbed onto Elijah's arm and moved his head towards his brother's but kept his eyes locked on Amelie. "Didn't I tell you?" he whispered breathlessly. He stepped away and waited at the bottom of the stairs with his hand out, awaiting her to take it and when she did, he stroked her blushing cheek with his thumb. "You are so beautiful."

"I couldn't let you up stage me in your pristine white suit." She ran her fingers along the fabric of the blazer and caught Elijah watching them. "You look very dapper tonight, as you do every night, Elijah."

"And you look lovely. Everyone is waiting for us at the party, there's fashionably late and then there is us." He put his coat on and waved the two lovebirds towards the front door.

"We shouldn't keep our guests waiting any longer." Amelie smiled as she hopped into the back of a cab, Klaus on one side of her and Elijah on the other.

* * *

Jacques couldn't help but wait at the door for someone he knew to walk in, but as more and more strangers piled in, his hopes for Amelie making a quick arrival were shattered. From across the room he did notice one familiar face but it was someone he didn't want to see, Alexander was here and fitting in as if he knew everyone personally. He pushed through the hordes of people and grabbed Alexander by the arm, excusing himself in front of the other guests and moved him to the corner of the packed ballroom.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made myself very clear." Jacques kept his eyes on the crowd and his words sharp.

"You made yourself as clear as crystal but Amelie invited me tonight." He pulled his arm away from Jacques which made him turn his attention to him. "Since my brother's death, I realised that it wasn't her that I hated and now we're friendly. If you don't like that then take it up with your sister."

"I will take it up with her but in the meantime, you keep your distance from me or little Margot will find out what my wrath feels like."

"I told you that you weren't allowed to hurt her." Alexander looked desperately at his tormentor; Jacques could do whatever he wanted to him but if he were to hurt the innocent Margot, Alexander would lose his mind.

"Since when have I ever done what I'm told?" he flashed a smirk and noticed Elijah walking through the door; he knew that Amelie and Klaus would be following closely behind him. "Excuse me, but I think my sister has just arrived."

* * *

She kept herself close to Klaus as they approached the rest of their family and greeted the occasional friendly face. The night seemed like it was everything she hoped it was going to be; there was no drama and everyone was complimenting her on the ring.

Klaus got his moment in the spotlight as he spoke to allies about the proposal and the story of how the couple met. But one thing distracted him and it wasn't Amelie like it should've been; Alexander kept staring over at him as if he was requiring his immediate attention. He tried to shake off the feeling of his stares but he couldn't. With a growl, he walked towards the man he hated more than Jacques and crossed his arms.

"You've got my attention, now what do you want?"

"What are your intentions with Jacques? Is he welcomed into the Mikaelson family home?"

"Not yet he isn't, not that it's any of your concern."

Alexander smirked and let out a displeased noise as he shook his head at the seemingly naïve Klaus. "I know you're not pleased with him, you're not stupid you can feel that there's something off with him."

"Instead of keeping me away from my fiancée, how about you skip the charade and jump straight to the point. You want me to get rid of Jacques."

"He's dangerous." He said quickly.

"To whom? You or I?" Klaus leaned into him and lowered his brow in irritation. "I know that you can't get rid of him by yourself, but did you really think that you could lure me into your little plan?"

"I went to Amelie and warned her but I know that she won't listen to anything that she doesn't want to hear. He's coming for all of us; you, me and in the end, Amelie."

"And why should I believe you?" Klaus crossed his arms and widened his stature.

"Because unlike the two of you, I know him."

"Elijah knows him and he is pleased that he has an old ally back on the battlefield."

"Your brother knows the face he wants you all to see; I know the man underneath the mask." Alexander ran his hands through his longish hair and took a deep breath. "There's going to come a time where you wished you listened to me; I just wish I'm still around to help." He patted Klaus on the shoulder and started to back into the crowd. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

"I'm so glad that you came; I didn't think you'd show up to this little soiree." She looked up at her brother and took a sip from her wine glass. "If the roles were reversed, I don't think I'd have the stomach to appear."

"I'm not going to let a crowd and soon to be in-laws stop me from getting to know my blood." He leaned against the bar and caught a glimpse of Alexander leaving the party early; it made him grin but he dropped the face quickly and turned to his sister. "I want to know everything about you."

"And I you, but your past seems to be more complicated than mine."

"How so?"

She ran her finger along the rim of the glass and looked up at the ceiling. "Where to start? Perhaps the bombshell that our mother had an affair, the fact that you are half witch or maybe you being locked away in a cave for most of the century?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Runaway fiancée at sixteen, poor girl moving into the world of vampires and being spelled away in a coffin for eighty years definitely trumps the baggage I have."

She raised a brow at him and took a long gulp of wine. "Why do you want to keep your history hidden from me?"

He grabbed onto her hands, feeling the frustration radiating from her. "Because I don't want to scare you off, I care about you too deeply to ruin any chance of getting to know you." He let go of her and plastered a fake frown onto his face. "I thought you understood that, Amelie but I guess not."

For some reason, she felt guilt even though she knew she was in the right. "I'm sorry, I'll let you open up to me in your own time. I promise."

"No, I'm sorry I should've anticipated your curiosity. Let's put it behind us and have a smoke. If you're anything like me, you enjoy it better when you have a few drinks knocked back."

She finished off her wine and put the glass on the bar with a smile. "You really are my brother." She fiddled through her bag and took out the almost empty pack. "After you."

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Klaus had placed eyes upon Amelie and Jacques but it was like they had disappeared into thin air. He knew that Jacques couldn't be trusted yet, he hadn't earned it but a part of him didn't want to think that he would do anything to hurt her. Hayley noticed the concern written on Klaus' face and approached him, Hope on her hip. The sight of his daughter made him smile but only a little.

"What's wrong?" she said quietly.

"Amelie's been gone for quite some time and I can't see Jacques."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Hayley looked around, taking in all the face but when she didn't see the ones she was looking for, a grimace crossed her face. "Have you checked outside?"

"Not yet, do you think she could be there?"

"You know just as well as I do that Amelie enjoys having a smoke. Perhaps Jacques accompanied her?"

"I'll check there now; I was wanting to spend a bit of time with her but instead I've been pulled here and there by our guests."

Hayley smiled a little and rolled her eyes. "It's a party, Klaus. People are going to want to talk to the happy couple individually."

"I suppose, thanks for the tip." He petted his daughter on the top of her head before making his way to the outside of the hotel.

* * *

When he got to the outside of the venue he looked around frantically for any sign of her. Following the smoke trail coming from around the corner, he could see the two of them in the distance laughing at each other. Amelie had a cigarette hanging from her lips as she grinned wildly at her brother. He had a cigar in between his fingers and had his eyes fixated on her. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Klaus in the distance which made Amelie calm her behaviour down. The closer he got to the two of them, he could see the smile in Amelie's eyes and decided in that moment that he was going to help her ease into this new relationship.

"Did you decide to come join us for a smoke?" she said, holding her arm out towards him.

"I was actually coming out to bring you back in; I want to share a dance with you before the night ends." He took her hand and glanced at Jacques as his smile faded into a scowl.

"We were actually about to go back in."

"Well Amelie was, I was going to call it a night. It's quite late for me to still be partying."

"The night's still young, Jack I know you have a little bit of partying still in you." She used his fake name as an affectionate nickname. It surprised him a little.

"You're forgetting that I have ten years on you besides, I wasn't a partying kind of guy back in the day." He finished off his cigar and dropped it onto the floor.

"If he wants to go home, let him go. You can spend time with him whenever you want." Klaus reminded her with a soothing tone.

"I know that, I was just enjoying the time we got to spend together." She looked between her love and her brother. "That's all."

"Perhaps I'll bring you round to where I'm staying sometime soon." He placed his hands into his pockets and looked at her awkwardly. "Maybe even tell you what you want to know."

"That would be nice, sometime soon?"

As Klaus looked away from him, Jacques gave her a quick nod and wink. "I'll keep you posted."

She watched him walk away into the dark street and kept a tight grasp of Klaus' jacket. Even though she was shaking so much from the cold, she refused to go inside until she couldn't see Jacques anymore. For her sake, Klaus really wanted Alexander to be wrong but he knew that was fairly unlikely.

* * *

 **A:N If you guys are wanting to read more, leave a little review. Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

It had been a lonely couple of days for Jacques, he had barely left his apartment in fear of running into Amelie and being ambushed with requests to come over and see him. He knew he shouldn't have dangled that proposition in front of her face when he wasn't completely ready to reveal his past. It was said out of spite of Klaus, he wanted to show him that he wasn't the only one that had a say in Amelie's life.

But, the time was going to have to come; if his little sister was anything like him then she wasn't going to stop until she gets what she wants. It played right into his plan, to have her by his side when he pulled the city out from under the Mikaelson's feet but she would have to be open minded to him. His life had been terrible like hers was for a short time but unlike her, he did terrible things; all the men in her life had.

He didn't have an ounce of worry when it came to scaring Amelie away from himself, it seemed like she had a high tolerance for insanity; she was engaged to Klaus Mikaelson after all. With his new phone in his hand, he texted very slowly a date and an address and sent it to the number she had gave him. He placed his phone in his pocket and looked over his shoulder at a small vile of purple liquid with a devious smirk, it was waiting for Amelie.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he looked towards Amelie as she got dressed in the corner of the room under the light of the morning sun.

"I did, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." She looked at him through her eyelashes and tucked her hair behind her ear. "From what Hayley told me, you weren't entertained, is this true?."

"I was being selfish and wanted you all to myself." He smirked a little and got out of bed, raising his arms in the air and stretching his back. He caught her staring at him and dropped his arms with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to spend every waking moment with you, is there?"

She peeled her eyes away from his chest and raised a brow. "No, but you have a daughter and I now have a brother," she took her phone from her vanity table and glimpsed at the text from Jacques, "who apparently requests my presence."

Klaus stepped towards her and took the phone from her hand, reading the short text with a furrowed brow. "He's very direct, isn't he?"

"He isn't as technologically savvy as you are," she pulled a coat from her wardrobe and placed it over her frame, "now that I think about it, neither am I."

"You've an eternity to adapt and evolve." Klaus reminded her with a kiss and glanced down at the ring on her finger with a proud grin. "Go conquer your brother."

"Stay out of trouble while I'm away."

"I don't look for it, trouble comes looking for me." He stepped out to the landing and watched her jog down the staircase with a smile. For a moment, everything seemed to be back on track, but Klaus was a fool to think that everything was going to stay that way.

* * *

The building that Jacques called home was nothing how his sister had imagined; for someone who spent most of their life locked away in a cave, he had a lot of money to play around with. She stepped into the lobby and spoke to the doorman, giving her name and waited patiently for any sign of her brother.

"Amelie, welcome. I wasn't expecting you to arrive so quickly." He said as he stepped out of a private elevator.

"You gave me a time in your text message."

He clasped his hands together and bit his lip briefly. "You're early by my clock, but that's fine. Come on up and see my world."

"How could you possibly afford to live here?" she said quietly once she was safely inside his penthouse suit.

"I own this place, it was left to me by the man who raised me." He informed her with a false sense of modesty.

* * *

She was almost in awe with the place, the marble floors and the gold-plated decorations that mounted a large fireplace. She stepped into the middle of the room and stared into a room that looked like it was made of glass.

"That's my greenhouse, come take a look." He said as he led her towards the glass doors. Once they were inside he walked through a small path between all the plants that had been cultivating there for years.

"You have so many plants, did you grow these yourself?"

"At a time, I had planted them but when I disappeared an associate of mine maintained the place. He kept my herbs alive and my home modern."

"Do you cook with these herbs or are they just a hobby?" she placed her hand on a purple flower and hissed as it burned her skin.

Jacques snatched her hand and pulled it away from the plant. "That's vervain, don't touch that. It's dangerous for vampires."

She looked up at him and took one last glance at the strange plants. "These herbs are for potions, right?"

"Yes, every witch has a certain craft that they're skilled at; cloaking spells for example, mine is alchemy." He took another couple of steps and placed his hand on a large, leafy plant. "I always found great comfort in my horticulture."

Amelie crossed her arms in fear of touching another plant that would harm her. "This associate of yours, is he still alive?"

Jacques smiled to himself and nodded. "Very much so. He's a vampire. He's not really an associate of sorts but more as a partner."

Amelie raised an eyebrow and let out a breath. "A partner to what?"

"To life I suppose." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and watched the cogs turn in her mind. "The term boyfriend doesn't really call to me."

Amelie let out a grin and took one large step towards Jacques. "Then I must meet this partner of yours. It never crossed my mind that you would be interested in men."

"I'm interested in men and women; some call me greedy but I know beauty when I see it." When she grabbed onto his arm, pleading with her eyes to meet this mystery man in her brother's life, he placed his hand on hers. "Enough of the excitement, you shall meet him soon but I have many things to tell you. I'm sure that's why you're here."

"You're finally ready to open up to me." She said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"I've already started to open up so I may as well continue." He waved towards the door of the greenhouse and gave her a nod. "After you."

* * *

She sat across from him with her legs crossed and her elbows rested on her thighs. He sipped tea and waved towards the coffee table where a steaming cup was waiting for her. She latched onto it and kept it between the palms of her hands as she watched him closely.

"So, tell me what happened to you." She said abruptly.

"Well you're aware our mother had an affair with a witch but your father didn't suspect anything until I started using my powers."

"Who did mother have an affair with and how long did it take for father to realise?" she said as she held the cup towards her lip. Amelie took a sniff of the tea and screwed up her face; it was the oddest smelling tea that she had ever came across.

"It's green tea, it's safe." He lied as he sipped from his own cup. "My father was a man named Francois Delcroix and she kept it a secret for seven years. Your father sent me to live with his family and they moved me here, to New Orleans."

"Why here?"

"Because I triggered my werewolf curse when I was ten years old." He looked away from Amelie and shook his head a little with a smirk. "I murdered my half-brother."

"Oh my god," she almost let the cup slip from her hand but she caught it with the other hand, "why would you do something like that?"

"Because I was different from them, they teased me mercilessly. Father always said I had wild tempers but when I took my first kill they knew why."

"Klaus' daughter is part wolf and she doesn't have a temper."

"Hope Mikaelson has a loving family, I didn't. Neither were very accepting." He got onto his feet and set his cup on the coffee table. He stepped towards his fireplace and picked up a framed picture of his father, handing it to Amelie. "Once I took his son, the man became devilish. But I was his only heir to his fortune and while we were in America, he liked to play the part of caring father to the world; behind closed doors on the other hand, that was a different story."

"Don't tell me the gory details, please." Amelie took a long drink from her cup which made Jacques smile.

"I went by the name of Jack for many years because father wanted us to fit into American society. I think he said that because he thought my name was stupid. It was your father who named me after all."

"Your childhood sounds horrible and I'm sorry you had to go through that." She turned around and looked at him, leaning on the back of the sofa. "I mean that."

"Better me than you." He crouched down in front of her and placed his fingers in between her platinum curls. "I never wanted brothers, but I always wanted a sister."

* * *

Amelie flinched a little and smiled ever so slightly, she got the feeling that there was something more sinister that was underlying in his claims. "What about the Seven Devils?"

"Who told you?" he held his finger up and inched away from her. "Never mind, I already know the answer."

"You don't deny his claims?"

"I always admit the truth, I was bad once but that's all changed." His statement was the second lie he told her but he could see in her eyes that she believed every word he told her. "I was an angry teenager with a large inheritance to blow. Travelling the country on business with my late father gave me certain associates who had troubled lives themselves."

"Where are they now?"

"I assume dead but if they were smart enough to stop their aging then they would still be trapped." He sat on the edge of the coffee table and took Amelie's cup, inspecting the lack of content with a pleased tone. "I was the only one Jon trapped and now that he's dead I have the chance to get to know you."

Amelie took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm glad I had this chance. Sometimes I feel so alone being with the Mikaelsons. I love Klaus but it's nice having my own family to have my back."

"I'll always look after you." He winked at her and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, but I'm sure when I'm lying in bed tonight I'll think of something."

"Then we shall save it for another day, let me show you to the door."

"You're kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out, I haven't seen Alec in a lifetime; a week or two hasn't been much time to make up for lost time."

* * *

Amelie understood how her brother had to of felt, even though Amelie was angry at Klaus in the beginning, all she wanted to do was be with him. So, she got onto her feet and held her arms out towards her brother. Being in his sister's embrace was comforting, it almost made him feel guilty for what he had just done to her but the city called to him and he had to own in.

He held her at arm's length and looked longingly into the eyes that resembled his. "I will speak to you soon and if you ever need something, come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind. I hope everything goes well with Alec." She said as she walked back into the private elevator.

He kept his eyes on her until the doors closed. It was only going to be a matter of time until his sister would join his side and help him become king, but that's what he expected to happen.

One thing Jacques should've learned about his sister was she never did what was expected from her; like him she would break from what was expected from her and follow her own path. For his misconception, Jacques would eventually lose his life.

* * *

 **A:N What do you guys think Jacques gave Amelie and do you think his plan is going to work? Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

"Did you do it; did you give Amelie your potion?" Alec asked as soon as he set foot into Jacques' penthouse.

Alec was a smallish man with mousey brown hair and sharp features. He looked less threatening than Jacques but he was very strong, he had been undead for four centuries. When Jacques approached him, and placed his hands on his lover's face, he relaxed and leaned into the warm touch.

"Of course, she drank it all." He leaned into Alec with a pleased look, placing his own forehead on Alec's. "We'll have this city in our clutches soon enough and I'll have you by my side and my sister."

Alec stood on his tip toes and planted a small peck on Jacques' lips. "How long do you think it'll take Amelie to start eating her fiancé?"

"I'd give it a couple of hours, a day at the most." He pulled away from Alec and manoeuvred around the furniture until he was by his bookcase. He placed his finger on a book, his grimoire and alchemy book and glanced at Alec. "She wanted to meet you, she seemed pretty adamant."

"No way, not with the effect your brew had on her. She'd eat me for dinner." He took off his jacket and threw it on the back of one of the sofas. "But I'm surprised she didn't hiss at the idea of a homosexual brother."

"You know fine rightly that I enjoy both sexes," he pulled the book out of its home and flicked through the pages, "but I suspect that Amelie would accept me no matter what. I mean I told her I murdered my brother and she didn't batter an eyelid."

"Maybe she's more sinister than you thought."

"I can tell by her eyes that she's nothing but goodness. That will change in time."

"How can you tell by just looking into someone's eyes?"

Jacques looked up from his grimoire and raised a brow. "It's a skill of mine. Now, go put your jacket away… You know I hate clutter in my space."

With a wave of his hand, Alec did as he was told. Jacques could make him do anything with the love that he dangled in front of the vampire's face but with Jacques, everything was a façade; he cared truly about one person only, himself.

* * *

A new day woke Amelie up but it wasn't only the sunlight that broke her out of her sleep but the insatiable hunger that she felt. Her throat was dry and it felt like her veins called out for blood. She shook Klaus awake and stared down at him until he looked up at her.

"Why did you wake me?" he complained in a tired voice.

"I am starving, so starving that it hurts."

"There's food down there." He moved to roll over again but she gripped onto his arm.

"I need to feed, I need blood." She bit her lip and got out of bed quickly. She had fed since she became a hybrid but usually one feed lasted a week or more. This time the effects of the blood already felt like nothing.

"But you fed a couple of days ago, did you not?" he sat up and watched her pace back and forth with her fingers digging into her scalp.

"Yes, but I need more. I feel like I could just turn to dust any moment now."

Klaus got out of bed and rolled his eyes a little. "You're being dramatic but I think there's an emergency stash of blood somewhere. Stay here and calm down." He walked her back to their bed and sat her down.

* * *

As she looked up at him, she caught the sight of a bulging vein in his neck. She licked her lips and moved towards him slowly but he walked away before she got close enough to sink her fangs into him. Her hands sheltered her face as she tried to shake the thoughts of draining Klaus' body of blood out of her head. What was wrong with her and why was she having these urges? Amelie knew that she couldn't put Klaus in danger by staying but she couldn't stand to be away from him. She was just craving blood, that was the only explanation she had for herself and when she had her craving, any blood would do.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Klaus returned with a blood bag in hand. His face was shocked when he saw the state she had gotten herself into; she was shaking and digging her hands into the mattress. Klaus sat beside her and handed her the bag slowly but as soon as it was in her grasp, she became animalistic; slurping and sucking the bag as if it was prey. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off and stood up, walking to the far corner of the room with her back to him.

"What has gotten into you, Amelie?" when she didn't reply he got onto his feet. "Amelie?"

She threw the empty bag onto the floor and turned to him, blood marking the corner of her mouth. "I need more."

"What's happened to you?" he took the tiniest step towards her but she put both hands out in front of her.

"Don't come any closer to me." She was pleading him with her eyes, she looked scared; she was scared. Scared of herself and the things she would do to Klaus if she got even the smallest smell of his blood.

"Talk to me, what's going through your head?"

"Do you really want to know? In my head, I can see myself sinking my teeth into your neck and sucking you dry. I don't know why I'm having these thoughts, but they're there."

"You want my blood?"

She nodded uncontrollably and wide eyed. "More than anything."

* * *

There was only one thing for him to do, one thing that would take away her craving. He bit into his wrist slowly and offered it to her. He watched her stare at the blood as it oozed out of his wound and before he knew it she was latched onto him like a leech. He could feel his legs buckle under him as she kept her teeth in his wrist, draining the life out of him. He cleared his throat and tried to move his arm away from her, but she followed as if she was magnetically attracted to his metallic blood.

"Amelie, enough." He said calmly at first but the more she kept going, the more he knew he had to show her a bit of force. "Stop! Let go of me." He pushed her away, watching her collide with the wall.

She stayed down, her eyes fixated on the floor as she tried to work out the reason why she wanted the blood of her own kind. "I don't know what's come over me, Klaus."

He watched the wound on his arm heal and gripped onto one of the bed poster's. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Amelie got onto her feet slowly and held onto herself tightly. "Do you really think I wanted to do that? I couldn't control myself."

"How long have you been having these cravings?"

"I woke up like this; starving and full of bloodlust."

"Did somebody do something to you? Have you taken something?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Perhaps this is just me now, I wouldn't be surprised if Jon cursed me before he died. Just as things are starting to get better for me, something bad happens."

Klaus let go of his support and tip toed over to her as slowly as he could. "You stay here in this room and I'll find out what happened to you." When he got to her he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get you back to normal in no time."

"You need to get some blood into your system, I'm so sorry Klaus. I never wanted to hurt you."

He stroked the back of her head and smiled at her ever so slightly. "I know, love. Just go back to bed and I'll fix you."

She tried to find some comfort in his words, but there was none. Klaus implied she was broken but she had no recollection of these cravings or how they started. She put two and two together and came out with Jacques, but she didn't want to believe that he would stoop so low and hurt her like this. Once Klaus was gone, her bloodlust seemed to die down but it would only be a matter of time before she hurt him again and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she harmed him one more time.

* * *

"What do you want, Klaus?" Margot asked from behind her apartment door. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping and her hair was a mess.

"I need to speak with Alexander. I assume he's still living with you."

"He is, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to invite you in." she said with a raise of her brow.

"Then tell him to come to the door; it's important." Klaus leaned on the door frame and caught a glimpse of the chaotic apartment. They had really let themselves go since Jon died, or perhaps it was Jacques' return that left them frantic.

"He's sleeping, can I take a message?"

Klaus let out a low growl and tried to plaster a smile onto his face. "Tell him that something's happened to Amelie and if he doesn't get up and help me, I will drop this pig sty around the two of you."

"I'm awake, don't go dropping buildings on people now." Alexander gave Margot a kiss on her cheek and stepped into the hallway. "Tell me what's happened."

"Amelie has started having cravings…"

"Cravings for what?" Alexander crossed his arms and turned to his frenemy, noting the panic in his eyes.

"Vampire blood. I've saw this once before from my father, but it was a witch who made him like that. This sudden urge has come from nowhere."

He took in a deep breath and shook his head. "I didn't do this."

"Did Jon?"

"Definitely not. But there's one more witch that you need to see before you get your answers."

"Let me hazard a guess, Jacques." Klaus placed his hands on his hips as he felt his blood start to boil inside of him. His stories about wanting to bond with his sister were purely fiction and now he just needed to find a way to show Amelie that.

"Of course, now we just need to find out what he's done to her so that I can try to reverse it before she does something she'll regret."

"Then we should find him and show him that he's made a very grave mistake."

"I have no idea where he lives, you're going to need to find out from Amelie and give me the details."

"Get yourself cleaned up while I'm gone, you don't want to face your enemy when you already look defeated." Klaus patted him on the shoulder before storming down the residential hallway.

By the end of the day he hoped he would have Amelie back to the way she was and her brother six foot under the city streets. Time would only tell.

* * *

The penthouse was quiet when Amelie arrived, she was unexpected but she knew that her brother would have nowhere else to go. She took the opportunity to nosey around his home and hopefully figure out what he did to her.

His bedroom was plain, white walls and wooden floorboards but pictures of him and Alec lined the room. She looked at the face of the man her brother called 'lover' and raised a brow, she expected Jacques' tastes to be different. She looked through his drawers hoping to find his spell book, thinking that he would be like her and hide his most personal belongings. With a growl, she slammed the drawers shut and stepped back into the main room and went straight for the book shelf. Before she could pick out the grimoire, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Alec with a startled look on his face. Amelie stood up straight and let out a heavy breath.

"You must be Alec."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he dropped his bags of shopping onto the floor and bared his fangs. "You are not welcome here."

Amelie rolled her eyes and stepped towards the stranger. "I'm Amelie, Jacques sister. Where is he, it's urgent."

He recomposed himself and let a smile break across his face. "Now that you told me who you are, I can kind of see the family resemblance." He swallowed back his fear of Amelie and took a step towards her with his hand out.

"We're family now," she took his hand and pulled him closer towards her, "I'm a hugger." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and stared at his neck. She wasn't going to drain him of his blood, she was going to leave him with a present.

* * *

"What have you done?" he gripped onto his neck as he scrambled away from his blonde torturer.

"I'm leaving Jacques a message, he messes with my life so I'll mess with his. Why did he do this to me?" she folded her arms across her chest and watched him inspect his wound in the mirror.

"I don't know, Amelie."

"That's a lie, lovers tell each other everything so I know that you know something."

"And as his love I'll take it to my grave." He glanced over at Amelie and flashed her a weak smirk. "You really are his sister… You're just as sadistic but not as smart."

"I'm not a sadistic person, I look out for the people that I care for and when someone does something to me that'll hurt them, I'll retaliate." She stepped towards him with a glowering stare. "So, how do I fix this?"

"You don't, from what I know it can't be fixed. If I were you, I'd leave this city and never return; not if you want the people you love to be safe." Alec held onto the fireplace and kept a tight grip as he stared at Amelie. "Jacques has me, he doesn't need you too."

"I'm starting to see that you and Jacques are well suited. Tell Jacques that he will regret this, that is if you're still alive to pass on that message."

As Amelie turned to go, Alec sprinted over and grabbed onto her arm. "Heal me first, please."

Amelie smirked a little and shrugged him off, stepping over to the elevator. "From what I know, my blood won't heal you. Let's hope Klaus takes mercy on you." As the doors started to close over, Amelie smiled at Alec and shot him a wink. "Have a lovely day."

* * *

 **A:N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading and I really hope you leave a little review!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The sight Klaus expected to see in Jacques' penthouse wasn't what he saw; he expected Jacques to be waiting for them, full of arrogance and attitude but instead he saw him tending to Alec's werewolf bite. It was obvious that Amelie had been there and taken her anger out on Jacques' love. Alexander said very lowly, "Good girl."

Klaus smirked a little and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, what do we have here?" he approached Alec, watching Jacques as he stared at him then turned to the bite on his neck. "That's a nasty little bite you've got there. Was Jacques too kinky in the bedroom?"

"You know that Amelie did this to me." Alec struggled with his words but the hate he wanted to show came through his eyes.

"Well I think we can strike a deal with this little opportunity," Alexander turned to Klaus and raised his brows, "What do you think?"

"I don't want to hear another word from you." Jacques said bitterly as he got onto his feet. He turned to Klaus and crossed his arms. "Will you give Alec your blood?"

"That depends, can you fix Amelie?" Klaus cocked his brow and paced around the sofa Alec was lying on. "Because it would be a shame if we both lost the people we love."

"I already told her that it can't be reversed." Alec squeaked out. "Just let me die." He said softly as he looked up at Jacques.

* * *

He ignored his comment and crossed his arms, turning his back on Alexander and Alec as he stared at Klaus, watching his every move. "The toxin doesn't have its effect if she's in her wolf form. That's why I gave it to her, so she could embrace her wolf side."

"Do you know that she's craving the blood, like she constantly needs it to survive?"

"That's not right," Jacques stormed over to his grimoire and flicked through the pages, "she should only be taking the vampire blood to sustain herself, not craving it."

"So, you messed up, I knew you weren't that great of a witch." Alexander commented with a pleased look.

"I can still crush you with a single word so don't test my patience."

"Enough," Klaus shouted, his arms raised aggressively, "Why is she craving the blood then?"

Jacques shook his head and kept flicking through the pages, hoping the answer would jump out at him. "I have no clue."

"You better give me some solutions or your boy toy is going to die a slow and painful death." Klaus leaned on the table Jacques was working on and leaned towards him. "Maybe I should add another couple of bites to speed up the process, or would you rather let him suffer?"

"If you heal Alec now, I will work on reversing what I did. But if you let him die then you can say goodbye to a life with Amelie."

"Can you guarantee it'll work?"

"I can guarantee that I'll try my hardest to make it work. That's all I can promise." Jacques chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, glancing at Alec. "I'll even give you a couple of copies of my grimoire so that Alexander and Freya can try."

Klaus grabbed a glass from the table and watched Jacques as he bit into his wrist, filling the glass with his blood. "Make it work or I will take everything that you hold dear, just like you tried to do to me."

"This wasn't about you, this was about my sister. She would be happier embracing her nature, she just needed a push."

Klaus pushed over the half-filled glass and shook his head. "You don't get to make that decision." He turned on his heel and nodded at Alexander. "I expect to have the copies of your grimoire in the morning or I'll be back."

"Thank you, for the blood." Jacques became humble suddenly as he rushed back to Alec's side.

"Don't thank me yet, I'll replace Amelie's bite with my own if we can't fix her." Klaus turned to Alexander and waved towards the elevator. "Do you think you'll be able to do anything?"

"I have more power than Jacques so a spell might work." Alexander leaned across Klaus and pressed the buttons on the wall. "Freya and I could always combine our magic and channel each other, but we would need a spell that would work."

Klaus put his hands on his hips and started to worry about his love, he knew that she would stay in her wolf form if it meant saving him; but he didn't want that, he had to save her.

* * *

When Klaus returned home, his spirits dampened and his mood fouled, he was greeted by the sight of Elijah lying on the floor, sweaty and pale and Freya trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He rushed over to them and bit into his wrist, offering it to Elijah.

"What the hell happened?" he looked to Freya with a raised brow.

"Amelie attacked Elijah… She told us what happened."

"Then you know she didn't mean to do this." Klaus tried to defend her, but there was no need; his family understood. "I need to talk to her."

Freya gripped onto him and kept his grounded. "Just wait a moment Klaus."

"I need to see Amelie first, then we can talk about this." Klaus went to move off again but this time, Elijah held onto him. "What is it?"

"Amelie's gone." Elijah said sympathetically as he got up slowly.

Klaus' heart felt like it was going to stop at any moment as Elijah's words processed in his mind. "What do you mean by gone?"

"She left you this note," Freya pulled an envelope out from her back pocket and pursed her lips as she reached back in for one more item, "and her ring."

He stared down at the small piece of white gold and diamond with watery eyes. He never thought that he would have this piece in his possession again, he knew that Amelie wanted to keep it forever; at least she did before she became ravenous. He closed his hand over the engagement ring and shrugged off his brother's hold on his shoulder. He put on the bravest face he could and waved the letter at his siblings briefly. "Thank you for taking this, I need some time to myself. If Alexander calls for me, tell him he should speak to me urgently." He walked towards the stairs and stepped up them slowly, feeling the sympathetic stares from his family. They worried that her disappearance would make Klaus ruthless once more but instead it simply broke him to lose her once more.

* * *

 _My dearest Klaus,_

 _I am so sorry that things worked out this way but I cannot stay and pose a threat to you or your family. By now you will have been given my ring and will have learnt that I attacked your brother. Know that this wasn't what I wanted to do, but an uncontrollable hunger has come over me and I'm not strong enough to fight the temptation._

 _Do not come looking for me, I don't wish to be found until you figure out a way to help me. I have faith that you will find a cure to this affliction; you're Klaus Mikaelson, if anyone can save my soul it's you. Keep my ring in your possession as a promise that one day I will adorn it once more. I love you more than life itself, Klaus and that's why I can't stay… I never wanted to hurt anyone but when you get that cure you will know where to find me. I won't be hiding but respect my wishes and don't come searching until I'm not a threat to our happiness._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Amelie._

* * *

She loaded her packed trunk into the overhead carriage of the train and took her seat, staring out at the city that she didn't want to leave behind. She moved her hand to play with her ring out of habit and frowned when she couldn't feel it on her hand. Leaving was the right thing to do, she knew that if she stayed it would be a matter of time before she hurt Hope and she couldn't put Klaus and his family through that. He wouldn't be able to make the choice between the two of them, so Amelie made the choice before anything got out of control.

She was tempted to return to her coffin and wait for condition to be healed, that way Klaus would have been able to see her, but Amelie was determined to find a witch that would be able to help her if all else fails on her love's end. As the train began to move off, she placed her hand upon the cold glass window as she watched the city she grew to love slip off into the distance. This was the right thing to do, there was no other option.

* * *

Chicago had changed since Amelie called it home, but that's what eighty years does to cities. With her trunk in hand and her little violin in the other, she searched the streets for somewhere that she recognised and luckily, she found the small bar that she used to play in on the corner of a busy street. As soon as she stepped in, people turned to stare at her as if she had stepped into the wrong part of town. She gulped back her anxiety and approached the bar, dropping her cases beside her and took up one of the bar stools.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" a barmaid asked from behind the bar, her face was warm and friendly and it made Amelie feel at ease for a moment.

"Directions to the nearest hotel. Nothing fancy, I enjoy the simpler things in life."

"There's a hotel down the street, it's not the Ritz but it ain't a dump either. Why don't you give that place a try?"

Amelie nodded and flashed a quick smile as she gathered up her things. "Thank you so much. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"You definitely will," the woman nodded at her and leaned on the bar, "don't be put off this place, if you ever feel lonely just pull up a stool. We're not that bad here in the windy city."

"I know, I lived here once but that was a long time ago. Again, thank you."

She looked away from the woman quickly and avoided all eye contact with the rest of the habitants of the bar as she stepped back onto the street. She looked up at the barely lit street sign and mumbled to herself, 'The Cauldron'. Amelie glanced back at the tinted windows and shrugged off the feeling like she was missing something. Maybe it was just the fatigue of the long journey here or maybe she was just craving blood. The human kind would have to do until she ran into what she was actually thirsty for.

* * *

With a slight spring in his step, Alexander stepped into Klaus' study and dropped a grimoire in his lap. Klaus stared up at him and shook his head a little as he flicked through the pages. His accomplice took a seat across from him and helped himself to a glass of whiskey. "You look like hell." He commented as he filled the glass to the brim.

"Amelie left so I haven't really slept well without her here." He admitted as he studied every page.

"I guessed she would've left, I just hoped she wouldn't of." He took a small sip and inspected the glass. "I have an idea that might work."

"That was fast." Klaus glanced up from the pages. "Taking you out of your slump has done wonders for you."

"Well yes, but let's not linger on that when we've got to get Amelie back."

"Tell me what you're thinking." He waved at the bottle and snatched it from Alexander as he handed it over, taking a big swig to help him fight his loneliness.

"An extraction spell. It could work because it's technically a toxin but I'm going to have to run it past Jacques because he's the creator of the potion."

"It's worth a shot. Have you heard anything from him?"

Alexander shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "A courier delivered the grimoire and I assume your sister got hers too."

Klaus shrugged and rubbed his forehead with his open palm. "I haven't heard anything yet. I spent most of the morning with Hope, trying to cheer myself up but I had no luck."

"You're going to need to get some sleep, we need you to be at the top of your game."

"I'll sleep when Amelie's back home, safe and sound."

"That could take months, I hate to say that but it's true. I don't know if my idea will work and we have no idea if Jacques can reverse engineer his potion." Alexander leaned forward, resting his elbows on his lap and held the glass in between his hands. "Go have a lie down, I'll speak with Freya."

Klaus got onto his feet and kept the bottle of whiskey securely in his hand. "Why are you still sitting here then? Go speak with my sister."

"You're a bit of a dick when you're tired." Alexander commented as he stood up. "Just get some sleep and let me worry about things for a while."

Klaus nodded reluctantly and walked into his bedroom. It was so bare now that Amelie's things were gone; when she had moved in, she filled available space with her perfumes and clothes. It was torture for him, being in the room that they shared for a brief but happy time. He would just have to find a way for them to be together quickly, before it broke him completely.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

"Are you certain this will work?" Klaus was hopeful, but after a couple of weeks of dead ends, his wishful thinking was starting to become dry. Jacques couldn't create anything to help Amelie and he wasn't skilled enough to create a spell.

"Alex thinks it'll work." Freya replied as she followed her brother down the stairs.

"Someone's getting cosy, what does his girlfriend think of the little nicknames." Klaus teased with the slightest smirk.

"When you spend weeks in a tiny room with someone, slaving yourself over spells you get acquainted."

"Don't get too acquainted, once this is over and I have Amelie back we can all go back to our day to day lives."

"And what about Jacques? I assume you have a plan for him."

Klaus turned on his heel and looked down at his sister. "You assumed correctly. I'm going to make him suffer for what he's done to Amelie. One thing that I hold dear is family and for him to betray his own flesh and blood; it's criminal." Klaus stepped into Freya's little lab and approached the desk Alexander was working at. "Tell me some good news."

"I think I might have a way to return Amelie to her normal self, but you aren't going to like it." He said slowly, glancing between Freya and Klaus.

"Spit it out."

"We're going to have to kill her and resurrect her." Freya said from the doorway, her eyes fixated on the back of Klaus' head.

Klaus tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to comprehend their plan. "That's your only solution?"

"It's the only one that'll work, Klaus." Alexander stood up, clasping his hands in front of his body. "Freya and I can channel our magic; hell, Margot will help if it means getting our lives back."

"But she'll be brought back as a human which means she'll have no chance of being a hybrid anymore seen as she took the last of the Doppelganger blood."

A human life for Amelie wasn't what Klaus wanted, it would mean that their eternity would be restricted to a few decades, she wouldn't want that even if it meant getting her humanity back. If there was no other way, then he would have to sit her down and explain the situation. She could either restore her humanity or spend an eternity craving the blood of those around her. He made a promise to her that he would let her make her own decisions even though in this moment, it was coming back to bite him.

* * *

With the warm, scarlet blood of a random vampire in her system, Amelie felt like she was on top of the world, so high up that she didn't want to come down. She knew that this wasn't what she wanted but she needed to sustain herself. The only positive she saw was the blood didn't have the same effect on her; the fuller she was, the longer she didn't have the cravings.

She dusted herself off and left the body of the drained vampire in a dumpster before making her way back to the bar where she had been spending all her time. She couldn't stand being alone and the new friendship with the witch behind the bar was the only thing she could cling onto.

"Well, did you feed?" Harley was in her early thirties, small and had the face that reminded Amelie of a baby deer. She had been kind to Amelie ever since she came to Chicago, in fact she was the only one who had been kind to her since her arrival.

"Yes, and I finally feel full. Drinking human blood, it's made me weak." Amelie sat on the barstool by the bar and watched the witch clean down the mahogany. "But I guess that's because I'm feeding for two now."

"That's the downside to having a little tribrid inside you," she leaned in towards her with a friendly smile and whispered, "it takes more blood to keep you standing."

"I know, I just need to learn how to control my cravings before I can go home, if I'm even welcome home." She rested her head on her hand and bit her lip. "I know that I wouldn't forgive Klaus if he just got up and left without saying goodbye."

"But you need to realise that you did the right thing. You're a ticking time bomb who can't escape the urges." Harley shrugged her shoulders and threw the rag in her hand over her shoulder then leaned on the bar. "Once you have that baby, all your issues will die down."

"But I'll still need vampire blood to stop myself from dying off. No matter what happens, I'm screwed."

"A couple of drops here and there will keep you on your toes. I'm sure Klaus can spare a glass or two."

Amelie sighed a little, running her fingers through her hair slowly as she thought about the possible reactions Klaus would have to her pregnancy and her return. "I guess so, all I know is I need some more of that therapy you've been giving me. I need you to make me stop craving the blood so much."

Harley shook her head and closed her eyes. "I cannot emphasise this enough, I only gave you that therapy before I knew you were pregnant. Your baby needs the blood, I'm not going to help you starve the child." She got off the bar and placed her hands on her hips. "My advice for you is to call Klaus, tell him he's going to be a dad again and that there's nothing you can do to kick the cravings."

Amelie tapped her nails off the wood and raised her brows a little. "I was fearing that you would say that." She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not ready to tell him, not yet."

"He's the father, he's going to want to know."

"He will know," Amelie stared at the woman and tilted her head a little, "but if I tell him he'll come looking for me. If he hasn't already." She got onto her feet and placed her hands into her pockets. "I think it's time for me to move on from this place. You can't help me anymore."

"Where are you going to go?" Harley furrowed her brows and watched Amelie as she thought hard about her answer.

"Somewhere that I've always dreamed of going. Thanks for your help, I appreciated it."

One moment Amelie was there and the next she was gone. Harley felt a feeling of loss, a couple of weeks with that enchanting woman, nonstop, it became a distraction to her dead-end bar. Plus, she had a way of making you feel like you were the only person that mattered most in the world. She could only imagine how her other half was feeling but her feelings didn't even measure up to his loss.

* * *

"You said you had a lead for me." Klaus said as he stepped out of the elevator and into Jacques' penthouse. Alexander followed closely behind him with Jacques a little further behind.

"Did you have to bring your little lap dog?" he complained as he burned a hole into his nemesis' head with his eyes.

"Don't forget who got who into this mess. If you didn't want me here, you shouldn't have messed with your little sister." Alexander replied with a smirk as he stepped arrogantly around the apartment, knowing that it was driving Jacques crazy.

"Since when were you best friends with Amelie?"

"Since you made an appearance. I warned her that you would ruin her."

"Play nice," Klaus interrupted with his finger raised as he looked between the two men, "I'm here for your lead and that's it. It better be worth my time." Klaus crossed his arms and widened his stance as he turned his full attention to Jacques. "Time to spill your guts."

"I caught her scent down at the Bayou. I thought I'd sniff around while I was in my wolf form and that's what I caught."

"Well she was there when she turned, that's not much to go on." Alexander reminded Klaus discreetly.

Klaus glanced at Alexander and took in a deep breath. "Is that it? I was hoping you were summoning me here to tell me that you actually did something worthwhile."

Jacques put his hands up defensively and raised his brows. "Listen to me, her scent was fresh. I was going to see if she had transformed, perhaps that she was spending her time in the deep woods as a beast but she didn't. It was just the scent of her perfume that I caught. I think she tried to transform but something stopped her."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I mixed my potion wrong or perhaps she was just wanting to clear her head after attacking your brother, I'm not sure."

"Have you got any good news or am I just here for something mediocre at best?"

"I have an idea." He said abruptly as if he was distracting Klaus from his anger.

"So do we."

"I think I can reverse engineer what I made, switch out a few ingredients and change the potency. It has a good shot of working."

Alexander turned to Klaus and stared over his shoulder at the man he hated the most. "I'm not buying what he's saying."

"If it can be done, it'll save Amelie dying and being brought back." He slowly looked at Alexander, the pain that he was suffering in his heart was so visible on his face that it made his ally's jaw drop. "We have to consider it."

He nodded at Klaus once and backed away, taking a glimpse of Jacques in his glory before walking towards the back of the penthouse. "Very well."

Klaus composed himself and looked his brother in law in the eye, taking a couple of steps closer to him. "How quick can you make it?"

"I think I can have it ready in a week or so. I just need a few ingredients."

"Then get them."

Jacques snorted out a laugh and shook his head. "It's not that simple. They're very rare."

"Then find them because if you don't, I will have no problem taking away all the things you hold dear; Alec, your odd little garden and this building your father left you. I will burn this place to the ground with you inside if you do not try a little harder to make this work. Have I made myself clear?"

Jacques raised a brow and leaned in towards Klaus and said in a hushed tone, "I already said I was going to do everything I can to help my sister. You worry about your end, you know, finding her; I'll worry about getting my ingredients."

"Then we have an understanding. I'm closing in on Amelie, just be prepared."

* * *

Hayley watched over Elijah, still worried about his feelings towards his attack. With Hope on her lap, she gazed down at him with her brow raised, staring at the place on his neck where Amelie stuck her fangs into. She couldn't wrap her head around what was going on; why Jacques had targeted his own flesh and blood or the reason why she couldn't control her bloodlust. She was usually so tame when it came to feeding. It was all so odd.

"I can feel you staring at me again," Elijah said with a small smile, "I've told you so many times that I'm fine."

"I know but I'm just waiting for something to go wrong." She admitted a little foolishly. "How do you feel about all of this? You haven't really spoke much about it."

"There's not much to say," he got out of his seat and stroked the top of his niece's head, "I was furious and confused at first but then I heard why she was so ravenous and all I could feel was pity. More so for her than Nik."

"What happened that night? How did she get close enough to hurt you?" Hayley watched him as he fixed himself a glass of whiskey and left Hope by her toys. "Did she sneak up on you?"

"I was the only one at home and I knew something was wrong, she was too quiet. Then suddenly I heard her cry so I rushed up to the room to check on her. When I got there, she was taking her ring off with a suitcase on the bed and a letter in her hand." He took a sip from the glass and set it back on the table.

"Did you try to comfort her?"

"Well yes, that's how she got me." He smiled a little bit and stepped over to Hayley placing his hands on her shoulders. "She latched onto me so hard that I was just about able to push her off me. But there's no need for you to worry yourself over the details. We're just lucky that Klaus came home when he did."

"The only thing I worry about are your feelings, if you don't want to be around her then we'll move out. Start a life away from Klaus' prying eyes and Freya's partying lifestyle." She smiled up at him, wanting him to agree but she knew that he wouldn't.

"All of us are stronger together, especially with Jacques out there. I know that he's helping my brother now, but if I'm right, he'll stab him in the back as soon as he's in the clear. I know my old friend well, a little too well for his own good."

"And when all of this is over?"

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her warm body. "When we have peace once more, we can begin our life like a normal couple in a suburb or an apartment, as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we live."

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"You have my word, Hayley. Once Jacques is dealt with then we'll go."

* * *

 **A:N If you guys enjoyed this story, leave a favourite/follow/review, it would really help me out! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

The rain poured in the city of New York as if the heavens had unleashed their wrath, bouncing off the window of the tiny apartment Amelie had compelled her way into. There was no furniture and the brick of the wall was exposed but it was better than living in a hotel; she didn't need to worry about housekeeping looking through her things. Living out of a suitcase was starting to get harder and the more that Amelie sat around by herself, the more she missed being at home with her love.

A knock at her door lured her out of her trance like state and when she opened the door, she saw a man who she desperately wanted to be the witch that Harley put her in contact with. From what her friend described, he was looser with his morals than she was; if anyone was going to keep her on rations it would be him.

"Are you Jay?" she asked from behind the door.

"Yes, aren't you going to invite me in?" he raised his brow at her and leaned on the outside of the door frame. When Amelie tilted her head at him, one eyebrow angled, he sighed and placed his hand over his face. "Did Harley tell you anything about me?"

"Just that you would be able to help me."

"And I can, if you invite me in."

"I can't, I don't own this place. Perhaps we can talk elsewhere seen as you're clearly a vampire." She stepped away from the door and grabbed her coat. "You can explain why Harley sent me to a vampire for help when we get to a café. I'm starving."

* * *

"Did it ever cross your mind that a vampire would be able to help you better than any witch can?" he pulled a small vile of blood out from his pocket and poured the tiniest drop into his coffee.

Amelie watched him with a raised brow and sipped at her scolding hot tea. "If it had of crossed my mind, I wouldn't have asked for the help from Harley." She placed her cup down and shook her head to herself and leaned back in her chair. "I wouldn't have run from my problems either."

"Running never solves anything." He reminded her as he took a sip of his blood infused coffee. "I've been able to sustain myself on one drop of blood every day for almost two centuries and I believe that I can help you."

"Did Harley tell you that I'm pregnant?"

Jay nodded and placed his hands on the table as he leaned in towards her. "So, what is your baby? A mix between a vampire and a werewolf or is it mostly wolf?"

"It's a tribrid. Witch, werewolf and vampire."

"And you took the toxin after you got pregnant." He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes; it helped him think better. "So, your baby can be sustained on human food and a little bit of blood but it's your body that needs the vampire blood to stay alive and therefore so does the baby."

"What does that mean?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a smile full of faith in his own plan. "It means I can help you, if you're willing to get past those pesky little cravings of yours."

Amelie sighed in relief, a grin crossing her face. "I'm willing to do anything if it means getting me back to Klaus."

"You say that now, but just wait until you're starving." He got out of his chair and placed a couple of dollar bills onto the table. "Let's go find this landlord so we can start your training. The sooner we start, the sooner you can get home."

* * *

Being back in Chicago since he brought Amelie back was bitter sweet. He wanted to bring her here himself to show her how all the places she loved so much had changed but it looked like she had been and gone before he got the chance. He felt Alexander's hand on his shoulder and glanced over his shoulder at him.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, trying to play off his feeling of neglect.

"Are you sure this is where Amelie came?"

"This is the bar where the two of us met," he shrugged Alexander's hand off him and crossed the street, "she used to play here every night."

Alexander sighed and followed him blindly. "I take it you came here every night, you know, to see her?"

"Not to see her at first, I always came to listen to her sing or play her violin. It was rare that she sang but when she did," he paused for a moment and looked at Alexander, gripping onto the handle of the bar door, "let's just say she took my heart when I first heard her sing."

He watched at him awkwardly and folded his arms over his chest. "Are we heading in or what?"

"Did you just think I came here to walk down memory lane?" Klaus said bitterly as he swung the door open. "I want her back."

* * *

As soon as Klaus stepped into the bar, all the occupants seemed to back away as if they were terrified of him. Alexander watched from the side-lines, confused by their reaction to him. He knew that Klaus was evil but the man he knew was tamer than his past self. But the reputation he had built for himself was hard to shake.

"She's not here, Klaus. You're too late." The barmaid said with a small smile.

"How do you know who I'm looking for?" he smirked as he approached the bar, gripping onto the edge of the wood.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" his blank expression was answer enough for Harley. "My grandmother placed the spell on Amelie that made her sleep for eighty years." She let out the tiniest hint of a laugh and shook her head. "You can bet I was surprised to see her walk into this bar again."

"So, she was here?" Alexander crept from the shadows with an optimistic look.

"Who's the witch?" she nodded towards him and looked down at Klaus.

"A St Martine witch." Klaus glanced at him and leaned closer towards Harley with a friendlier expression. "When did she leave here, love?"

"A few days ago, but she didn't tell me where she was heading."

"What was she looking for in Chicago?"

Harley smiled a little and stepped towards him. "I'm only going to tell you what you want to know because I'm worried about Amelie. She's terrified of hurting you."

"She was looking for a way to stop the toxin, wasn't she?" he said quietly.

Harley nodded and sighed a little. "I was trying to help her stop the cravings but I couldn't help her anymore."

"Why couldn't you help her?"

Klaus could tell that they young woman was hiding something from him by the way the light in her eyes seemed to disappear. Harley turned her back to him and waved him off. "You need to speak to Amelie about that, it's not my place to say anything."

He knew that he wasn't going to get much more out of her so he backed away from the bar. "Did she say anything before she left?"

"Just that she was going to a place she had always wanted to go to. Listen," Harley faced Klaus once more, her smile gone and her eyes just as sad as his, "for the couple of weeks she was here, I was the only friend she had. If I feel like this over a person who was a stranger a couple of days ago, I can't imagine how you're feeling."

He clenched his jaw and nodded as he retreated towards the exit, he had no more words to say to the witch that seemed to help his love for a short time, but it was like he couldn't speak to anyone else who felt how he did. Klaus didn't want his emotions to be looked at under a microscope, he wasn't in Chicago to find healing from an outsider; he was here to find Amelie and bring her home.

* * *

Alexander rushed out of the bar behind him and ran behind him, grabbing onto his arm. Klaus turned quickly and pulled his arm away from him. "Don't touch me." He growled.

He put his hands up defensively and scowled at Klaus. "Just remember who's on your team. I want Amelie back home too, remember?"

"Your intentions are very hazy, why do you want her back? One minute you were at her throat then after she killed your brother, you're like her best friend. What is your end game?" Klaus got in his face, almost butting heads with him.

"I only hated her because of the way she made Jon, a love-sick mess who cared only about her but she's grown on me," he pushed Klaus away from him and fixed his coat aggressively, "she's the only person that I have left from my time, from Chantilly and the only other person who, at a time, gave a damn about Jon. She reminds me of home, of the way things used to be before my brother took me away from everything I held dear."

Klaus kept his eyes fixated on him before he turned his back on him. "We're done here."

"I am not going back to New Orleans until we bring her home." When Klaus started to walk down the street, Alexander followed as if he was his shadow.

"I know you're not, whether I like it or not, I need you to help me locate her." He held his head up a little higher and stepped towards his car. "I meant that we're done with Chicago. I know where she is."

Alexander stepped around the car and got into the passenger side. "How do you know where she is?"

"Because she always wanted to go to New York City." He slammed his door shut and started the car. "If Mikael hadn't of shown up when he did, that's where we were going to start our life together."

"We can be in New York in a couple of hours if traffic's good."

"Hopefully she's still there."

* * *

It was going to be a long journey, they had already been driving for so long but they had to make a stop at a motel and continue in the morning. Klaus had forgotten that Alexander was still a human. Klaus' room was stuffy and dull, nothing like he was used to; if he could have it his way they'd be staying at a grand hotel, not the cheapest motel on the intersection.

As he stared up at the ceiling, his hands on his chest tapping against his skin, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he was expecting a call from Hope so that he could tell her a goodnight story over the phone, but it was Amelie's number that appeared.

"Amelie, where are you?"

"You know where I am, you're already on your way." He could hear her sigh through the phone. "Stop following me, Klaus."

"I need to save you from this," he ran his hand over his face and got onto his feet, pacing around the room, "I can't do this without you, I can't be the man that you made me without you here."

"Save me? Klaus, you can't save me. When you're around me my veins feel like they're on fire because my bloodlust towards you is so electric. The only person who can save me is me. I need to control this before I can be with you again."

"I can help you, just let me help you."

"Remember when I told you I need to live my life and you agreed?"

"Yes." He said reluctantly.

"I need to stay here for a while longer, but you've still got me. I'll be coming home to you Klaus, hold onto that."

"Jacques has a potion that'll reverse what he did to you." He blurted out, hoping that it would keep her on the other end of the phone.

She was silent on the other end of the phone but he could hear talking in the background. "Meet me in the middle of Times Square tomorrow, just let me know when you get into the city and I'll give you a time. There's something I need to tell you."

"Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing to worry about and don't deny that you're worried, I can hear it in your voice. I'm fine, just meet me tomorrow. I love you, Klaus."

Before he could say anything back to her, the line went dead and any attempt to call her back just went to voicemail. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and his knees trembling. Even though she told him not to worry, he couldn't help but do so. He would just have to wait until tomorrow, it's all he could do.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading, will Jay be able to help Amelie or will she have to rely on Jacques, let me know with a review!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

The blood. The way it gushed through the open flesh… She tried not to let it get the better of her, but it was hard. The smell of the metallic liquid called to her but she couldn't let it bother her. Amelie closed her eyes and let her mind go to a better place as she took one deep breath in and then let it out.

"Open your eyes." Jay commanded as he stepped an inch closer to her, wrist extended and blood oozing onto the wooden floor below him.

"Don't come any closer, I have control over this."

"Open them!" he shouted violently.

When he raised his voice, she opened her eyes revealing the yellow iris. The veins under her eyes protruded through the skin and her fangs broke through her gums.

"I told you not to come any closer, I had it." She sounded like she was going to burst into tears as her frustration got the better of her.

He sighed and grabbed his water bottle. He opened the sports cap and aimed it at her. "You know that I have to do this."

"Just get it over with." She complained as she closed her eyes and prepared for the pain.

When he flicked the water infused with wolfsbane and vervain at her, she dropped to her knees, screaming in complete agony. Her fingers curled around her face as the tears dripped from her eyes. She knew that she wasn't allowed to act on the impulse her cravings created; she had allowed Jay to implant the fear of feeding from another vampire and now he had to test the strength of her resistance.

* * *

When his wound healed, he stepped over to her and held his hand out cautiously. When she didn't snap for him or show any sign that she wanted to feed from him, he picked her up and set her back on her feet.

"Well done, you didn't try to bite me, this time." He bit into his arm and filled a glass with the tiniest amount.

She took the glass and stared down at the blood with a small smile. "I don't know why you told me to meet up with Klaus today. I'm so scared of hurting him." She tipped her head back and let the blood slip down the back of her throat.

"Because you're really trying and you've been stuck in this apartment for days. Besides, I'm confident enough in my methods to let you out into the world."

"I'm glad one of us is confident." She set the glass down and grabbed the towel she had ready for herself from the cold radiator. She wiped the sweat off the back of her neck and motioned for Jay to move back. "Let's do this again."

"If you wish," he stayed where he was, inches away from her and bit into his wrist as hard as he could; the more blood the better.

Amelie stared at his wrist in horror and bit her lip as she tried to keep herself under control. "If I bite you,"

"You won't bite me, you want to see Klaus too much to bite me." He interrupted.

"If I bite you," she said again, "my bite will kill you… I'm a hybrid Jay."

"So, don't bite me." He said it so calmly that it was like her attacking him was nothing to him. "If you were even tempted to bite me, you would've by now."

"That's because I'm fighting it." She shouted, moving her eyes away from his wrist and up to his face.

* * *

He watched his wrist heal up slowly and smiled down at her proudly. "See, you can fight temptation. Stop building yourself up so much in your mind." He placed his hand on the top of her head, patting it roughly, "your cravings are all in your imagination."

She squinted with every slap he placed on her head and laughed a little. "Get off me and stop being so cocky." She stepped away from him and grabbed her own water bottle, taking a long gulp from it.

"I'm allowed to be, now I have two success stories."

Amelie watched him and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. "What made you want to stop drinking from humans?"

He chuckled to himself and sat across from her, stretching out his legs. "What do you think made me stop?"

Amelie shrugged foolishly and tilted her head. "Not wanting to take any more lives?"

"I wanted to stop for the same reason you don't want to start; the fear of hurting the person you love the most." He leaned back on his hands and smiled at her. "Except my love wasn't the Original Hybrid and mine could actually die if I got too thirsty."

"She was human, why did you fall for a human?"

Jay raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards her. "Why did Klaus fall for you when you were human?" When Amelie acknowledged that she asked a silly question, Jay shook his head to himself and continued, "Her name's Florence, although she goes by Flo now but I almost let my hunger get the better of me and that's when I knew I needed to learn how to control myself."

Amelie smiled a little at him and played with a stray piece of fabric from her jeans. "Is that why you agreed to help me?"

"I agreed to help you because you needed my help. I would help any vampire that was looking to control themselves a little better." He got onto his feet and grabbed the towel Amelie had used earlier to clean up the blood on the floor. "Your situation was a little more appealing."

"How so?" she watched him clean the floor, glancing between the blood and his face.

"Because you're starting a family and I actually want to see you get over this so you can kick your brother's ass."

"That is if Klaus doesn't beat me to it."

"Either way, he's going to get what he deserves," he reached his hand out towards her and pulled himself up, "nobody messes with a baby."

"In his defence, he didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time."

Jay looked at the small watch on his wrist and glanced at Amelie. "Well you better go catch a cab and tell your baby's daddy what he's going to be expecting."

Amelie pulled her phone out of her pocket and gasped when she saw the time, grabbing her coat quickly. "I can't believe it's almost four. Thank you," she patted his shoulder as she rushed out of the apartment, leaving him to do all of the cleaning up himself.

* * *

Klaus had been waiting in Times Square for what seemed like an eternity. She was late, very late and he was starting to get antsy. Alexander sat behind him on a bench, his leg crossed over the other as if he was an aristocrat but even he was starting to get nervous; both men knew that it was unlike Amelie to keep Klaus waiting.

"Are you sure she said four?" he called over to Klaus as he glanced down at his phone.

"I'm sure." He glanced over at Alexander and placed his hands in his pockets. "New York is a busy city; I assume traffic is a nightmare."

"She's a half hour late, I hate to say this but maybe she isn't coming."

Klaus held his head up high and clenched his jaw; he did think of that but he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her, she wouldn't lead him on. "She will come, I know that she will."

Alexander got off the bench and stepped over to his ally. "Do you want anything from that stand over there? I'm starving."

Klaus didn't look at him as he shook his head, he was more focused on watching every possible way that Amelie could come from.

"Suit yourself, I'll just be over there." Alexander backed away from him, shaking his head slightly; Klaus was either a fool or true to think that she would show up with everything going on inside her mind. His opinion of Klaus depended on Amelie.

* * *

She watched him, standing in the middle of their meeting place with the most optimistic look on his face in angst. Jay had faith in her, but she had none in herself. It was now or never, she needed to tell Klaus about their child; he had the right to know. She emerged from a small bistro and strolled over, picking at her nails and staring down at her feet. When she heard him step towards her, she closed her eyes and turned her back on him; the closer he got to her, the more temptation there was to sink her fangs into his neck.

"Amelie, look at me… Please." He sighed and gazed down at the back of her head, wanting so badly for her to turn to him. "I've missed you, more than words can describe."

"I know, I've missed you too; it is taking everything in my ability to stop myself from feeding off you." She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes as the cravings seemed to evaporate. When she turned around and saw his sympathetic face, she lit up and latched onto him, throwing her arms around him.

He held onto her, unwilling to let her go. The smell of her hair comforted him immediately as the scent of lavender filled him. He looked down at her, cupping her face in his hands and smiled at her with such joy. "I'm glad you're okay."

As one tear rolled down her cheek, she gave him a half smile and shook her head. "I'm not okay, well I haven't been until this moment right now. I'm so sorry about attacking Elijah, I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I came home in time to save him, he understands that it wasn't you that attacked him, but what Jacques did to you."

She nodded and wiped away her tear as she took a step back from her love. "I didn't want you to follow me Klaus, it was too dangerous for you."

"You can't kill me, Amelie. It was never dangerous."

She held herself and looked down at her feet once more. "I've been having training to control this bloodlust; as you know I returned to Chicago and I met a witch. She was the one who told me you showed up."

"I figured that one out, but why come here? Has a witch been helping you?"

She shook her head and glanced up at him. "I wanted to come here, although I confess that I wanted to come here with you but you're here now. She contacted a vampire who struggled with his cravings in the past. He's really helped me."

* * *

Klaus felt a little bit of jealousy towards this vampire; he wanted to be the one that helped Amelie but it was becoming clear to him that she wanted to do this by herself. She wouldn't allow herself to be his damsel in distress. She made that clear when she sacrificed herself to kill Jon.

"We think we have a couple of ways to undo your brother's toxin."

"Klaus," she sighed a little, placing her hand over her face. She was so overcome by nerves that she let him list all the possibilities.

"He's reverse engineered that toxin to create a new one that'll make you the way you were, a normal hybrid. Freya also suggested killing you and then reviving you but you'd be human again and I thought that it would be a solution if nothing else worked. I also had the idea that, if you let me, I could compel you." He shook his head a little and bit his lip slightly. "But that would only be with your permission."

Her eyes startled to fill up as she looked up at him; she appreciated that he spent her month away from him searching for a way to help her, but none of them would work, not now anyway. "I need to tell you something, none of them are going to work right now."

"Amelie, we need to try," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I can't let you live in fear of hurting someone."

"I'm pregnant, that's why I've been having uncontrollable cravings."

He squeezed her shoulders and moved closer towards her, awe written all over his face; he never expected to get her pregnant. He knew it was possible but it was a surprise. "When did you find out?"

"The night I left… I went to the Bayou so that I could spend my time away as a wolf but I couldn't turn. That kind of gave me a hint so I bought a test and took it at the station. I wanted to tell you but I knew that you'd follow me to Chicago and I couldn't risk you coming when I had no control over myself."

He ran his thumb across her cheek as he gazed down at her. "Will you come home with me?" he reached into the pocket in his trousers and handed her, her engagement ring.

She stared down at the ring in her hand and placed it back on her finger. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Nobody touches Jacques until after this baby is born because I want to be the one who ends him."

He put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I think I can let you have this one. Just make it hurt."

She looked up at him, placing her hand on his chest. "He hurt me in the worst way, he took me away from the person I love the most; what he's got coming to him will be two fold."

* * *

 **A:N Amelie's finally told Klaus that she's pregnant and it's only a matter of time before Jacques finds out. Do you think everything will go well for them or will Jacques have an even more sinister plan? Let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

The run down building that Amelie had been spending her time in was a shock to Klaus; when she said she was in New York, he expected her to be in a high-rise penthouse overlooking Central Park. Alexander looked like he was having a heart attack, he was mortified to be in a dirty looking building, though he couldn't judge; he had spent the past couple of months living in squalor himself. Amelie stopped by the landlord's desk and told him to invite Klaus in before heading up to the fourth floor.

"I would offer you something to eat," she glanced at Alexander and then to Klaus, "but I haven't really got much of anything."

When she opened the door, and let the two men see her apartment for themselves, they looked at each other and Alexander laughed out a response. "It's okay, Amelie I can see that for myself."

"You've been staying here?" Klaus stepped into the middle of the room and looked at her in horror; there was absolutely nothing. No furniture or shelter from the light. She didn't even have a proper bed; it was a single bed with a tattered mattress. "How can you even sleep on that thing?"

"I must admit that I haven't really slept much since I left New Orleans." She walked towards the window and sat on the frame. "Anytime I put my head down, my mind comes alive."

"At least you'll have a decent bed to sleep in when you come back home." Klaus mumbled under his breath, but Amelie caught his comment.

"So, where's the vampire that was helping you?" Alexander said as he placed his hands on his hips. He noticed the blood stain on the floor that was barely removed and grimaced.

She shrugged and looked down to the busy street below them. "Probably on his way home, he knew you were coming so he must've assumed that he wasn't needed anymore."

"That's a shame, I wanted to meet the man that helped you. You know, give him a pat on the back." Klaus said as he examined the apartment further, taking in every damning detail.

"You would've liked him, he was very kind to me; taking time out of his own relationship to better mine." When Klaus turned his attention to Amelie, she got up and clasped her hands, playing with her beloved ring on her finger. "I'll go get my things and then we'll head off."

"The sooner the better, I feel dirty by just standing here." Alexander's comment made Amelie smile as she stepped into the tiny box room that she called her bedroom.

"Do you think we should stick around a little longer and see who this vampire was?" Klaus said quietly as soon as Amelie was out of ear shot.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Alexander teased.

"I've no reason to be jealous," Klaus lied as he glanced into Amelie's bedroom, "it's just curiosity."

Alexander rolled his eyes and shifted his weight as he watched Amelie throw a small bag over her shoulder. "That was quick."

"I only brought a few things." She stepped towards the door and nodded towards the hallway. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I really missed you," she said as she slid her hand into his. Alexander was in front of them which gave them the chance to talk things over before the long drive home, "everything I did, the month away… It was for us. I couldn't be a burden or a liability."

He stared down at her and squeezed her hand gently. "You'll never be a burden but you should've let me help you."

"And risk hurting you or Hope in the process? It was a risk I wasn't willing to take." She hung her head and let out a deep breath. "Especially after I attacked Elijah. You know, I'm really worried about what your family will think of me now. I've ruined the trust I built with them."

"You haven't, everyone has been working mercilessly to insure your safe return. None of this is your fault, I told you that."

"I'm partly to blame, I should've saw the signs that Jacques was planning something." She made a noise and shook her head. "He had to of calculated a plan as soon as he found out about me, it just makes me a fool for trusting him."

"It doesn't make you a fool, it makes you caring and kind." He pulled her hand up to his face and kissed the back of her hand tenderly. "It's those qualities about you that assure me that you're going to be an amazing mother."

She smiled ever so slightly but the betrayal that was thrown at her derailed any happiness that she should've been feeling. Amelie knew that once she arrived back to New Orleans, she'd have to face her brother once more and that made her feel physically sick. She leaned on Klaus' car and bent over, keeping her face as close to the ground as her body would let her. Klaus gripped onto her and ran his hand along her back as Alexander darted around the side of the jeep with concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at Klaus' nervous face.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little queasy." When the sickness passed, she stood upright and placed her hand over Klaus'. "Everything's okay." She reminded him as she threw her bag into the boot of the car.

"Amelie!"

* * *

When they heard her name being called, all of them turned to the man that was running towards them.

"Jay, I thought you left." She said as she took a couple of steps towards him.

"I wouldn't leave without seeing you off." He put his arms around her, taking a glimpse of Klaus from over her shoulder. "Take care of yourself and remember everything I told you."

She let go of him and nodded with a small smirk. "I'll do my breathing exercises and keep on top of my cravings." She waved Jay over and placed her hands on her hips. "Jay, this is my fiancé, Klaus and my old friend Alexander."

Jay extended his hand towards Klaus and raised his brows. "I know who he is, I don't think there's any vampire around that hasn't heard of him."

Klaus glared down at his hand before softening his expression and taking his hand, shaking it as sociably as he could. "My reputation surpasses me I see."

"The only opinion I have on you is the opinion that Amelie told me. She always spoke about you so fondly." He let go of his hand and shook Alexander's briefly. "I should let you get going, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

"If you ever find yourself in New Orleans, visit me." She said as she slammed the boot shut. "I'd love for you to meet the baby when it's born."

Jay nodded and placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I might take you up on that offer. Look after yourself, all of you. I'm glad everything worked out."

As they got into the car, Amelie glanced out of the back window and waved goodbye to her new friend. He held his hand up until the car disappeared around the corner. He knew that he'd find himself back on Amelie's path, he just hoped it was for a good reason.

* * *

"Do you know what we're having?" Klaus glanced down at Amelie's stomach noting that she wasn't that far along, she wasn't showing any signs of her pregnancy.

"It's too early to tell and to be honest, I haven't really had the chance to enjoy being pregnant." She looked up at Klaus before placing her heavy head on his shoulders. "Admittedly, my mind has been more concerned on how I'm going to control myself around all of you and more importantly, my revenge."

"I thought you didn't want to kill Jacques until you have your baby?" Alexander called from the front seat, taking a glimpse of the couple in the rear-view mirror.

"And I won't, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to plot and scheme until the day I make him take his last breath."

Klaus clenched his jaw as he noticed how stiff her body had become. This vengeful side of Amelie was one that he had never seen. It didn't put him off her, not one bit; it did make him worry, was his attitudes in the past influencing her or was she that hurt by Jacques' actions that it changed her?

"Whatever you decide to do with him, I'm behind you." He said after a moment, looking down at her with a small smile.

She looked up at him and returned his smile. "I need your support, I have to make him think that everything between us is water under the bridge. I can't allow him to see my betrayal coming."

He knotted his fingers into her loose curls and reluctantly nodded. "For now, Jacques is a friend."

"Well you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." Alexander chimed as he turned into the city. "Let's see you put that into action, we're home."

* * *

She looked up from the protection and comfort of Klaus' body and looked out of her window, sighing as she realised that she was going to have to test herself in more ways than she imagined. "Time to face the music I suppose." She got out of the car and stared at the Mikaelson compound as she gulped back the fear of rejection. "God, have mercy on me." She whispered to herself as she slammed her car door shut.

Everyone was waiting for her arrival cautiously; nobody had no idea how she was going to be and after the attack on Elijah, they had to walk on eggshells around Klaus' fiancée. With her hand on Elijah's shoulder, Hayley was the first to greet Amelie as she sheepishly walked in behind Klaus with her head down. She stepped away from him and stepped towards Amelie with her arms out and lured her into an embrace between friends.

"I'm so sorry, I know your brother had you fooled." She said quietly, muffled by Amelie's hair.

"He had me fooled too." She looked at Hayley with a furrowed brow, she tried to keep her tears in but she was losing her hold on her emotions. "You don't need to apologise, it's me that needs to," she glanced behind Hayley and looked at Elijah for the first time since she sunk her teeth into him, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I couldn't help myself."

Elijah approached her with a sincere look on his face and his hand raised slightly as if to pass off her apology. "There's no need to explain yourself, we know what Jacques did." He put an arm around her and turned to his brother. "I'm happy that you brought her back, she deserves to be here," he looked down at Amelie with a small smile, "you've brought nothing but happiness since you re-entered Klaus' life and for that I'm thankful."

Klaus smirked and looked down at the floor as he set Amelie's suitcase down. "Well there's one thing that we need to tell all of you."

"Please tell me that you stopped by at Jacques' place before you came here and put an end to his miserable life." Hayley said with a glimmer of hope.

Klaus glanced at Amelie and waved towards his family with a raised brow. "Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and stepped away from everyone, finding a spot beside Freya to sit on. She crossed a leg over the other and pressed her lips together before blurting out, "We're having a baby."

"What?" Freya said with a grin as she looked between her brother and his love. "This is amazing news."

Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. "Congratulations, hopefully this will keep you on the straight and narrow."

Klaus watched as Hayley and Freya fawned over Amelie, asking her a million questions with a grin. "I've always been on the straight and narrow, brother; there's just a couple of things missing from this perfect picture."

Elijah furrowed his brows and took a step back. "And what's that?"

"The rest of our family, I think it's time that Rebekah and Kol came home."

"Klaus, you know that Marcel will come back with our sister and he will not hesitate to end you."

"I'd like to see him try, brother. But this is all part of a bigger scheme and at the end of it, our family will be victorious."

* * *

Hayley emerged from Hope's bedroom and closed the door softly, trying not to wake the sleeping child. When she noticed the dim light coming from Klaus' seemingly empty bedroom, she stepped towards the light and peered round the door to see Amelie sitting in the middle of the bed with her minuscule bump on show. She knocked on the door and stepped into the room as Amelie moved her shirt over her belly.

"Can't believe you're pregnant, can you?"

"It's just strange," Amelie sighed a little and put her hand on her cheek, "is it weird that I'm not happy about being pregnant?"

Hayley sat on the edge of the bed and chewed the inside of her cheek for a second. "Why aren't you happy? Didn't you once want a family with Klaus?"

"Yes, but these cravings are so hard to control and I assume as this child grows inside me, the cravings will intensify."

"You've a good support team here, we'll do what we can to keep you sane."

Amelie moved her knees close to her chest and made a seemingly pleased face. "I know that I keep harking on about what I'm going through, but I shouldn't be the person that everyone needs to worry about, that's not what I ever wanted."

"Nobody wants to be the person that everyone devotes their time to, but we've all had our spot under the light," Hayley got off the bed and patted Amelie on the knee, "I guess it's just your turn." She stepped towards the door, lingering in the light for a moment. "Hope has been asking for you; she missed you when you were gone."

"Do you mind if I spend the day with her tomorrow? I don't want to tread on your toes."

"You're going to be her step mother, I'd rather have the two of you getting on seen as this family is going to be together for eternity."

Amelie showed a flicker of gratitude as she placed her cold feet under the covers. "Thanks, Hayley. I really needed to hear you say that."

* * *

 **A:N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Since Davina's death, the only thing that gave Kol comfort was the bottom of a liquor bottle. Life was meaningless without her; he didn't know what to do with himself. All he could do was drink himself dumb and leech off the pretty barmaids. For a while, his conscience sounded exactly like her and it deterred him only for a short time but now he barely remembered what her voice sounded like.

For the past couple of weeks, his phone had been ringing nonstop. If it wasn't Klaus bombarding him with calls, it was Elijah. Whatever was going on with them, it didn't appeal to him. It wasn't until he felt the familiar tight grip on his shoulder that he finally faced reality. Elijah's eyes stared down at him with such disgust that he almost felt embarrassed. He scoffed and finished his drink, swivelling in his chair until they were face to face.

"So, this is what you've been doing with yourself." Elijah sat down slowly onto the dirty seat beside his younger brother, taking out a handkerchief to wipe the spilt remnants of Kol's addiction from the bar.

"What would you have me do, Elijah? Stay in that city where I would have to be reminded of her, day in and day out?" he shook his head and ordered another drink. "Self-torture isn't my thing."

"Can't you see that you are torturing yourself? Wallowing in the corner of the earth, pining over someone that tried to destroy our family."

"I loved her."

"It's been years since she died, you can't keep living like this."

"I can and I will, brother." He knocked back the drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He got up from his chair, staggering slightly.

Elijah gripped onto his arm and looked into his eyes. "Come home, you need to be with your family."

"Look where family has got me. In a rundown bar in the middle of nowhere. You know, I lost Davina because of all of you. Klaus couldn't leave Marcel be and you, you stayed by his side until the very end."

* * *

Elijah swallowed back his feelings of anger and regret before getting up onto his feet, following Kol out of the dark bar. "There's going to be another sweet child brought into this family, Klaus wants everyone to be together and united before the child comes."

"And who is the poor soul that has to bear Klaus' offspring this time?"

"Her name is Amelie, you would like her if you would come home and meet her."

Kol turned on the spot with a smirk on his face. "I've already had the pleasure of meeting her, I just can't believe that Nik actually let her out of that coffin."

Elijah raised a brow at him, crossing his arms across his chest. "How do you know Amelie?"

"He undaggered me once during the early thirties. He needed my help locating a powerful witch for a spell. He introduced me to her once, thinking that he'd probably never have the two of us in the same room again. I thought to myself that either me or her were going to be stuck in our coffins for an eternity," Kol shrugged and let out a laugh, "I guess I was wrong."

"Well, Amelie is pregnant with Klaus' child and she's possibly in danger."

"So, Klaus doesn't want his family reunited just for the new arrival but because he needs a bit of extra protection." Kol thought for a moment and threw his hands down by his sides. "Well, if I'm honest, I have missed the jazz music, but before I set foot back into New Orleans, I need to know what we're possibly up against."

"Jacques Delcroix."

* * *

Kol's face dropped from that smirk that he felt safe behind and shifted his weight. "Jacques, he's back?"

"Back and already causing trouble."

"I'm definitely down for killing that bastard. He tormented me for years during my first visit to New Orleans, just let me be the one to end him."

"You're going to have to join the line."

"I've just got to ask one simple question before I stroll into the firing line; why is Jacques after that poor girl?"

"They're siblings and unfortunately, being bound by blood doesn't excuse her from his plans to take over the city."

Kol rolled his eyes and tried to act as sober as possible. "Typical Jacques."

"There is one more thing, Amelie is feeding on vampires due to his plan," when Elijah saw the shock and possible fear in his brother's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, "she's working on her control. But I'm sure you've heard how pregnancy cravings are."

"Yeah I got that. I'll have to be on my best behaviour or Amelie will eat me. Got it."

* * *

"Just one more glass, we've got to keep you strong." Klaus was trying to bargain his blood off to Amelie, but she couldn't let herself take anymore.

"I'm fine, really. I don't crave it at the moment and honestly, I cannot let myself get taken over by this. You have no reason to worry." She insisted with a hand over his and a small smile. "Anyway, I'm taking Hope out to the park for an hour or two; I will be too busy having fun to care about all the things going through my mind."

"Can I at least give you a bottle to go with you, just in case." He spoke lowly to her, knowing that she couldn't resist him when he used that tone. It was subtle manipulation for her own good.

"I guess, but if I come home more ravenous than before, know that it was you who brought it upon me." She poked at his chest as she spoke with a raised brow. He couldn't tell that she was joking until she dropped her stiff brow and her forehead creased with a laugh. "I'll take it to keep you quiet but I won't need it."

"I'll get it set up for you and get Hope her coat. Just a little pointer, she likes being pushed on the swings extra high."

She stepped away from him and grabbed the thickest scarf she had from the back of her dressing chair and wrapped it loosely around her neck. "Then I'll have to push her as hard as I can."

* * *

The early March morning was crisp but the cold didn't stop Hope from wanting to be out in the fresh air. She ran ahead of Amelie, letting go of her hand so that she could join the other kids at the slide. Being at the park with Klaus' daughter was exactly what she needed to take her mind off everything that was going on in her life; having a normal moment would give her the clarity she needed. Would she be a good mum to her baby?

The park bench was isolated when she sat down, but it wasn't for long. When she glanced at the person who took the space beside her, she moved away immediately, gripping onto the wood as hard as she could. Looking her brother in the face after he had done this to her filled her with a rage that she had never felt before. She wanted to kill him, then and there but she remembered what she had said to Klaus; that she wouldn't harm him until she had their baby.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" she looked towards the slide, catching a glimpse of Hope as she climbed up the ladder.

"I'm part witch, remember?" when he caught her gaze, he let out a sigh. "I wouldn't harm the child if that's what you were thinking."

"I don't know what goes through that head of yours, more to the point, I don't want to know what goes through your head."

"I'm wrecked with guilt," he reached down to touch her hand but her reflexes were quicker than his, it was gone before he got the chance, "I didn't know you were pregnant; if I had of known…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything for you," she placed her hands on her lap and looked away from him, "I'm your sister and I know that we haven't known each other for too long, but I would never do something like this to you, not when you have someone that loves you."

"I acted on impulse, I've always wanted to make this city a safe place for people like me. You don't understand that my sort of hybrid isn't accepted in this world." He thought about his true intentions and decided to be truthful with her for a change, grimacing at the thought of her possible reaction. "And the power of owning this place appeals to me."

She sneered in his face and shook her head. "You're a real let down, you know? When we first met I wanted to put all the warnings from the Mikaelsons behind me and have a relationship with you. You're the only family I have."

He put his hand over his face then quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "I get that…"

"But because you're the only family that I have, I'll give you one last chance." She looked at him, clenching her jaw. "You get one chance to bond with me and more importantly, to be an uncle to this child of mine."

His face brightened up, but deep down he was shocked that she was going to let him walk back into her life without a fight. "I would love to, just know that I'm really sorry for everything I've done."

She held up her hand and closed her eyes for a second. "Show me that you're sorry, your words mean nothing. I want you to come over to the Mikaelson compound tonight and apologise to Klaus. I also want you to stop with this goal of taking over the city." She looked him dead in the eye with a stern expression. "It won't happen."

"Fine," he lied, but he said it as if he was sincere hoping that she would believe it; she didn't, "no more plotting and scheming. I'll also apologise to Klaus. I will prove to you that I'm being serious."

She nodded and looked away from him as she got onto her feet. "Great, I expect for you to show up punctually and if you make a mess of this apology, I will eat your boyfriend."

He watched her as she stepped over to Klaus' daughter and realised that she wasn't telling him a lie; when she looked over her shoulder at him, he noticed how protective she was when it came to Klaus and his family. If he wanted to keep Alec safe and have that bond he wanted with Amelie, he would have to do everything she wanted and more. Doing things to benefit someone else was new to him, he would have to learn quick.

* * *

Amelie kept thinking about her plans for revenge as she pushed Hope, higher and higher on the swing. She knew that she couldn't become obsessed by hate but it was hard for her not to be, especially when her hormones made her so emotional. When Hope looked at her, she snapped out of her scheming and flashed her a smile.

"Is this high enough for you?"

"Yes, but I want you to stop."

Amelie grabbed onto the two pieces of string and stopped the swing. "What's wrong, are you wanting to go home?"

"I want to see if you're okay, I saw you with that man and I thought you were upset."

Amelie sat on the swing beside Hope and looked at her. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"I know you're lying. Did he hurt you? Will I need to tell my dad?"

Amelie smiled and stroked the back of Hope's head. "No, I'll tell your dad, but he didn't hurt me. He's my brother and we had a bit of a falling out."

"I thought I recognised him. Is that why you left?"

She nodded and let out a small sigh. "But I'm back now and your dad always said that family is important. He's right, we were just fixing things between us."

Hope looked down at the ground, pursing her lips as she tried to pick the right words to say to Amelie. "I have a bad feeling about him."

"Shh, you don't need to think about him, I have the same feelings and I will be very cautious. I won't let him hurt your dad or your mum."

"It's not them that I worry about, I feel like he wants to hurt you."

"He already has," she bit her bottom lip when she felt her eyes fill up, she wasn't going to cry in front of Hope; she did want to make her more upset than she already was, "but siblings fight and they make up. You'll know that soon enough."

Hope smiled at her and held her hand out to her. "I won't tell my daddy that you cried."

Amelie laughed a little and took her small hand. "I didn't cry, I held it in. But don't tell him that either."

* * *

 **A:N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, had to take a break from writing for a little while but hopefully I'll remember to update this regularly. Next chapter I'm wanting to do like a dinner party where Jacques has to face all the Mikaelsons, so that'll be fun to write. Please leave a review if you'd like to see more!**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

With Jacques coming to the compound, Klaus sent Hayley and Hope away for the night; he didn't want any casualties and he definitely didn't want Jacques anywhere near his daughter. When Amelie told him about his emotional ambush at the park, he was furious. If Amelie hadn't had claimed his life, he would've taken it for himself. Whatever she had planned for him, he hoped it was ruthless. He stepped into the kitchen and watched her as she prepared the meals for the feast. Her mind had been taken off her bloodlust and her nervousness as she concentrated on her cook books.

"Why don't you let me finish up in here, you go rest." He said as he stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on the small bump.

"I'll be fine, I want to make sure that everything is perfect. I want him to think that we're making amends and that means putting the effort in." she glanced over her shoulder at him and placed a hand over his for a moment. "If you want to help me, will you set the table up? I want it to be grand."

"I will give you the grandest table setting you've ever laid your eyes upon." He teased as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He let go of her and took a quick glance over the meals that she was preparing. "Is Jacques coming alone tonight?"

"Yes, from what I know, Alec has gone MIA. I think my brother is worried about him." She sighed a little and shook her head. "But he wants to make up with me more so he's still coming."

Klaus leaned against the door frame and nodded to himself. "How are you feeling about tonight?"

"I'm excited but also nervous. I'm nervous because I feel like something is going to go wrong and I'm excited because a small part of me wishes that Jacques would just drop his whole idea of taking over the city. I'm probably a fool for feeling like that."

"You're not a fool, he's the only blood you've got and that means something to you."

"Blood doesn't do this to blood." She let out a sigh and started to furiously chop at the carrots spread out in front of her. "I'll get over it soon enough. Go get the table set up." She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Please?"

He gave her a comforting smile and nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

It had been a while since Kol had been in the compound and very little had changed, the only noticeable difference was how tolerable Klaus had become. He put it down to the good graces of Amelie and the bun she had in her oven. Kol put his arms around his brother and patted him on the back.

"I hear you finally let her out to play in the real world." He smirked a little as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Well, all of our enemies were dead or dealt with and I thought it was time that met the modern world."

"Where is the lovely Amelie? It's been a while since I've laid eyes on her."

"She's in the kitchen," Klaus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he attempted to walk around Klaus, "give her a little bit of space for now, she's feeling the pressure of this dinner and she doesn't need you teasing her."

"I wasn't going to do that, brother. I was simply going to pass on my congratulations."

"You can congratulate her tonight, as for now I need you to do a little bit of digging for me."

"What is it?"

Klaus lowered the tone of his voice, just in case Amelie was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I need you to see if you can find out anything about Jacques' partner, Alec; Amelie says he's missing and if my suspicions are correct, Jacques has him working on something that'll help him take our city."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you, Kol I would do it myself, but Amelie is keeping me on my toes, she wants this place sitting like a pin for her brother's arrival."

"Why go through all this bother if she's just going to end up killing him?"

"Because she wants him to feel the betrayal she felt. One thing that you didn't know about her is she has a wicked temper."

"I would put that down to the werewolf gene, it's a pesky little thing, isn't it?" Kol smirked and started to head towards the front door. "You would know all about wild tempers, wouldn't you?"

"And you'll have the sharp end of mine if you don't hurry up and find out some information for me."

"I'll be back before the dinner with something of use, I can assure you that."

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

The Mikaelsons waited for eight patiently, they could feel the tension radiating from Amelie as she sat in the corner of the room, checking her watch every couple of seconds. Elijah looked at her and frowned slightly, he couldn't imagine how she was feeling; it was all so complicated for her. To make matters worse, Kol and Klaus were conspiring about something upstairs. It meant that Freya and himself would have to make sure Amelie didn't explode.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her softly.

Amelie looked at him, her hand pressed to her mouth as she chewed on the ends of her nails. "I'm nervous. What if he doesn't show up? What if he knows that I'm planning on betraying him?"

"I know Jacques well, he's confident enough in your bloodline to make an appearance and too arrogant to suspect you of anything. Mark my words, you have nothing to worry about."

"If he still plans on taking the city, he's going to want you by his side." Freya interjected with a kind tone. "He needs to show up to have you on his side."

"This all feels very strange to me, I wish I was an only child; at least that way I wouldn't want to eat my family."

"It's the baby that's making you feel like that. Just think how quickly the next seven months will go." Freya tried to be reassuring, but it wasn't really working. She could tell that Amelie was a ball of tension.

"I hope they go quick, I don't know how much more of this bloodlust I can take."

"We'll get you through it, the Mikaelsons always prevail."

* * *

"Well, what did you find out?" Klaus asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Very little, no one has laid eye on Alec in a week or so. I don't think Jacques really noticed until a few days ago which means he was sent to do a task; it probably went unfinished."

"Did anyone see what happened to him?"

"His last known location was the train station, so he was probably leaving town when he vanished."

Klaus nodded and poured himself and Kol a drink. "I'll have people keep an eye out for him, if he steps foot back into the city, we'll be the first to know about it."

"What do you think Jacques and Alec were planning?"

"If my guess is right, they were probably going to try to get someone's help and the only person that would help them is Marcel."

"How would they even know about Marcel?"

"Both of them have been around for a while and I would say that Alec is the best at staying under the radar." Klaus shook his head to himself. "Alec's probably been part of Marcel's posse since before we returned to the city. But that's just a feeling, it would explain why he's comfortable enough to approach him for help."

"Or it's smart, two of your enemies teaming up together to wipe us all out."

"We'll get to the bottom of it." From downstairs, he could hear Jacques step into his home and he could hear the nervousness in Amelie's voice. "Looks like he's here."

"I'm going to need a drink." Kol remarked as he walked out of the room.

"Make that two."

* * *

Jacques sat across from Amelie and watched as she fidgeted in her seat. He knew that his presence made her squirm, but he wanted to fix things between them. Jacques was all alone now, he didn't know where Alec was he hadn't heard from him and he couldn't stand facing the world all alone. He looked at every Mikaelson before he cleared his throat, wetting it with a sip of red wine.

"I want you all to know that I'm dropping my plan of taking over this city; it's not really worth it."

"Worth what?" Freya asked.

"Losing my sister. Well, I'm afraid that I've already lost her."

"You don't have to speak about me like I'm dead, I'm right here." She held her glass of water close to her chest and chewed the skin off her lip. "There's still a chance for you to make things right between the two of us; between all of us. I wouldn't have invited you here for no reason." Amelie looked at Klaus and took his hand under the table. "Klaus is willing to forgive you, we all are."

Jacques looked at Elijah and then to Kol with a raised brow. "The two of you included?"

"We're going to be family by law soon, a family that stays together, rules together." Kol said with a smirk.

"I didn't realise that wedding planning had been set in motion." Jacques watched the plates as the servers placed them in front of the Mikaelson family and then himself.

"I want to be married to Klaus before our child is born, it's a little bit old fashioned of me but it's what I want."

"It's what both of us want." Klaus added as he looked down at Amelie, giving her a nod.

"I want you to walk me down the aisle." She looked at her brother and watched as he almost choked on the piece of meat in his mouth.

"You actually want me to be the one to walk you down the aisle?"

"You're the only blood that I have left, who else would I have picked?"

"Elijah or that pitiful Alexander; I know that the two of you are close friends."

"Blood is thicker than water, and if you're willing to drop your plans then I am willing to give you another chance. One of my redeeming qualities is that I forgive. Alexander can tell you all about that."

"I would be honoured to walk you down the aisle, as long as that isn't going to cause any tension between the rest of the family." He looked around the table, lingering on his old friend.

"We would be delighted for you to accept Amelie's olive branch." Elijah was the only one that was going to be able to convince Jacques to accept; he knew him the longest and they had a very resourceful friendship back in the day.

"Then I accept." Jacques smiled at Amelie and held his glass up in the air. "May I propose a toast then, to my darling little sister and her soon to be betrothed; thank you for allowing me to have this second chance. I know that if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't even consider the idea."

Amelie leaned over the table and clinked her glass off Jacques' and smiled as sweetly as she could at him. "To forgiveness."

* * *

The rest of the dinner went the way Amelie had hoped it would. She couldn't tell if Jacques suspected anything, but by the way he tried to linger around the compound longer than he was welcomed to, she assumed that it went off without a hitch. She was proud of herself, she was able to refrain from showing her anger and her hurt, but she didn't know if she would be able to hold off until after her wedding. She wanted to find a way to get rid of him long before then, she couldn't fathom the idea of having to walk beside him, arm in arm.

"You should be proud of yourself," Klaus said from the doorway, resting his shoulder against it, his arms folded across his chest, "you're turning into a Mikaelson. All the planning and scheming. It's very devious of you."

"I've always been devious, you just haven't saw that side of me." She stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "At least you're on my good side."

"I don't want to see you angry at me again, I've had enough of that for a lifetime." He stroked the back of her head and gave her a half smile. "Are you sure you want to go through with this though? I don't want you to have any regrets because you'll have to live with it for an eternity."

"Trust me, if I let him live, that'll be my only regret." She placed a kiss on his cheek and removed her arms from him. "I'm going to go for a walk, try to clear my head before I go to bed."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine. I won't be too long. Just wait up for me, okay?"

Klaus nodded and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "I'm going to make a start on clearing up so just get me when you come back."

Amelie nodded and watched him for a moment before leaving their home. She couldn't let Klaus know what she was doing, the only person that was ever going to know would be her.

* * *

 **A:N I know I haven't updated in a long time, so this chapter probably wasn't the best it could be, it's hard getting back into the swing of things. I still have a lot of things planned for this story, I'm just hoping that I still have the willpower to continue on with it. Thank you for reading this!**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

She made sure that no one was following her before she slipped into the abandoned warehouse she had found on the internet. Amelie had made sure that her transactions on this place were very discreet, she couldn't have a paper trail and she couldn't have the Mikaelsons catching on to money going missing. She pulled a little flashlight from her purse and let it guide her way to a room in the back. She flicked on the light and watched in delight as Alec flinched at the sight of her.

She poured him a glass of water and crouched down in front of him, the glass rested on her knee. She reached up slowly and took off the vervain laced rag that was fastened around his mouth. When she placed the glass to his mouth, he guzzled the contents as quickly as he could.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"I have nothing to say to you, you bitch." He spat out as she stood back up, he glared at the back of her head and wished her dead.

"You've been here for a week, stuck in the dark just as I was when Jacques first introduced himself to me. If I had of thought for a second that he would hurt me like this, I never would've tried to build a relationship with him." She sighed and put the glass back down onto the table beside the jug of water. "Have you ever felt betrayed, Alec?"

"Everyone's felt betrayal. We just don't over react about it."

"Over react, that's cute. I want to drain my fiancé and his family of their blood and you think that I'm over reacting? I'm pregnant and hormonal, I'm allowed to 'overreact', as you put it." She lifted a sharp knife and stepped back over to him, pointing the blade at him. "I think it's about time that you tell me where Jacques was sending you or my methods of extracting your blood will be a lot less clean." She let him see her true face, that hybrid face that she hated showing.

"If you kill me, you'll never find out."

"No but when you're so woozy on werewolf venom, I'll be able to get into your head. You have age over me but soon I'll have strength on you." She knelt beside him and brought a glass jar out from her bag then she sliced deep into his arm and extracted his blood.

"Maybe if you loosened these ropes, I'll be more likely to help you." He said weakly.

"I'm not stupid, you'll try to escape." When she had enough to last her for a day or two, she screwed the lid back on and placed it back into her bag. "If you won't tell me anything, then tell me this… Why did my brother betray me?"

"You won't like the answer."

"I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"He despises you and everything that you stand for. You got to have a good life with loving parents and he had the opposite. You're a pawn in the Mikaelsons' game of domination, I bet he was pretty quick to offer you a chance to be a hybrid."

"He offered me a chance of an eternity with him and I was happy to take that because I love him."

"Sure," he said sarcastically, a sadistic smile on his face, "why wouldn't you want to spend an eternity with someone who kept you locked in a coffin?"

She stood up and paced around the room as the anger bubbled up inside her. "So, what is it that I stand for?"

"You're just a stereotype, a defenceless little girl blinded by the love of a homicidal maniac. No matter what he does, you always run back to him."

"If I'm so defenceless, how come I got you locked in this basement?" she dipped the rag into some liquid vervain and walked slowly towards Alec, letting him soak up the fear of the pain before he finally felt it.

"Because you've become as twisted Klaus."

She stood behind him, the rag at the ready and tilted her head, thinking about what Alec said. "Is that really a bad thing?" she wrapped the rag around his head extra tight, making sure it cut into the sides of his mouth. She walked away as he tried to scream and shout but every time he tried, he was just inhaling more of the vervain. "I'll be back in a few days, hopefully you'll be more open to sharing some information with me."

* * *

Klaus' light was still on when she came home, she knew that he would've waited up for her, but she hoped that he hadn't. She needed to feed, and she didn't want him to know about her stash of blood. He would ask questions and she would have to tell him the truth; she hated lying to him and keeping secrets, but she wanted to protect this family and that meant keeping Alec's whereabouts hidden. Luckily for her, Alexander was willing to keep her secret.

She walked up to the room and smiled at him when he sat up, patting the space beside him.

"Is your head clear?"

She nodded and changed into her pyjamas. "It's clear, but I'm starving. Do you mind if I steal some of your blood?"

"Of course not," he held his arm out to her and when she sat beside him, he pulled her close to his side, "take as much as you want."

She held onto his wrist and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"It's for you and our child, I'm sure."

She dug her fangs into his wrist, her eyes rolling back as the sweet liquid she craved so much trickled down her throat. She drank from him slowly, she didn't want to take too much but it was still so hard for her to resist, especially Klaus' blood. She pulled away from the wound slowly and licked the remainder that had spilled out. She shared a small smile with him before she lay him down.

"Do you feel nauseous?" she sounded concerned about him, she hated seeing him weak after feeding on him.

"I'll be fine in the morning." He put his hand over his eyes, rubbing the corners gently.

She rested her head beside his, watching him as he tried to get over that sickening feeling. "Do you need me to get you anything? Something to drink?"

"Just stay with me," after every feed she took from him, she saw him vulnerable, "we both need a good night's sleep."

She ran her fingers through his curly red hair and watched as he drifted off to sleep easily. She kissed the side of his head and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

* * *

Klaus woke up alone, her spot was still warm, so she hadn't been up for long. He threw a shirt on and stood by the landing, looking down to see her sitting at the dining table with a couple of bridal magazines. He smiled and cleared his throat, watching her eyes drift up to him.

"Good morning, sleepy." She teased with a grin.

"What're you up to?"

"Well this wedding isn't going to plan itself, is it?" she waved him down and waited for him to sit beside her. She showed him a couple of dresses and waited for his opinion. "What do you think of these?"

"You could wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful no matter what."

She smiled and flicked through the pages. "Do you think they do maternity wedding dresses, or should we get married before I get any bigger?"

"This might sound crazy so tell me if you hate this idea, but how about we get married tonight?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy and raised a brow. "Tonight?"

"What's the point in all the stress of a big wedding? All we need is each other."

"But where would we get married?"

"I can pull a couple of strings and have that little chapel in the French Quatre ready for us by night fall. The family can be there, Alexander too if you want him and Jacques can still give you away, if you want that."

A smile started to creep onto Amelie's face, she couldn't believe that he was convincing her to get married tonight; as he continued to paint the picture for her, the more she wanted it. Perhaps a big wedding wasn't for her after all.

"How quick can you make it happen?"

"Does that mean you want to marry me tonight?" he sat beside her, leaning on the back of his chair. He couldn't help but share her grin as she nodded enthusiastically at him. "I can have everything ready by eight."

"What do you want me to do to help?"

"If your plan for Jacques is still on, call him and tell him. Get yourself and whoever your bridesmaid is a dress and that's it. I'll worry about the rest." He tucked her hair behind her ear as he gazed at her for a moment. "You're going to be a Mikaelson by the end of the day, officially."

"Stop staring at me and go do what you have to do. The wedding has to be organised before I become a Mikaelson." She closed over her magazine and kissed him deeply, resting on his lap as she pressed her lips against his. "I can't wait to see what you plan."

"Let me go so I can actually organise it." He said against her mouth.

"Sorry," she pulled away from him and helped him onto his feet, "I'm just excited." She rushed towards the front door and put on her coat. "I guess I better buy a couple of dresses."

* * *

Alexander wasn't expecting to meet Amelie at a boutique, she just sent him an address and that was it. He grimaced as he stepped into the shop and paced around the open floor as he waited for Amelie to make an appearance. Behind him, a curtain opened, and Amelie emerged in a lacy white dress, a fake bouquet in her hand and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Thank you for meeting me here, I've a busy day ahead of me."

"What is going on, Amelie?"

"Klaus and I are getting married tonight which I'm very happy about, but it shortens my timeframe of revenge drastically. I need to find out where Alec was going immediately."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need a way to get into his head, I want you to come to the warehouse with me and fry his brain a little bit."

"And you're going to do this before or after the wedding?"

"Before, I have time. While I was waiting for you to arrive, I was fitting the torture into my schedule." She looked at herself in the mirror and stepped back into the dressing room.

"And what happens if you don't like what you see in his mind?" Alexander looked at the price on some of the dresses and let out a wince.

"I'll bring him to the chapel and murder him in front of Jacques." She came out of the dressing room and looked at Alexander. "My brother will regret ever getting involved with me."

"You can't be rash with this, Jacques is half witch, he can hurt you."

"But he won't. I'm almost a hundred per cent sure."

"But you have that doubt, don't you? You must think about this, you can't let your revenge fantasy take over. That's what happened to Jon and look where he is now."

Amelie looked at him and frowned a little. "You're right, I'm not going to be rash about this. I won't kill Alec tonight but that doesn't mean I can't find out what Jacques was planning." She placed her hand on his arm and stared down at the floor. "Alec said something to me yesterday that's stuck with me and I want to ask your opinion because I know you'll give me your unbiased opinion."

"Lay it on me."

"Am I twisted? Is what I'm doing wrong?"

"Oh Amelie, do you really think that about yourself?"

"Last night I had a nightmare that I was burning in hell, paying for what I have planned and for what I've been doing to Alec."

"Here's my opinion, you're not twisted. You're protecting the people that you care about and you're protecting your child. Your tactics are a little brutal, but you didn't know Jacques back when he was a part of the Seven Devils, he was a very evil man and he still is. Look at what he did to you, you have every right to defend yourself. What's going to happen to you once your baby is born? The only thing stopping him from harming you is your baby." Alexander had very bitter feelings towards Jacques, there was a lot in their history that Amelie wasn't aware of and it was something he didn't feel like sharing. Perhaps his opinion wasn't completely unbiased.

"You're right, I don't know a lot of the story but what I do know is that he means to harm the people that I care about and eventually his gaze will turn to me." She released the doubt she was having into the air and stepped over to the counter to purchase her dress. "We better get a move on with my plan then."

* * *

Alexander was surprisingly silent as he walked through the warehouse, he was shocked by how on point Amelie was in carrying out her plan. When he first laid eyes on Alec and noticed how pale his skin had become he knew that she wasn't giving him any blood to keep him ticking over. Then he noticed how raw the area around his mouth was, inhaling the vervain would be like inhaling razor blades. Amelie stood with her arms folded and looked at Alexander with an air of anxiety about her.

"What are you thinking? Am I being too harsh on him?"

Alec looked at Alexander, pleading with his eyes to convince Amelie that she was being more than harsh, but unfortunately for him, Alexander was still on Amelie's side.

"No, he deserves this." He stepped towards Alec and looked him in the eyes. "Have you tried to get into his head yet? He seems quite weak with the lack of blood in his body."

"I can get in for a second but he's still stronger than me mentally."

"Get behind him and press your fingers into his temples." When she followed his instruction, he clenched his fist and watched as Alec writhed in pain. "I'll hold the spell, see what you can find out."

* * *

 _"I want you to go to New York, that was the last place I had saw him, granted that was nearly a century ago." Jacques knocked back a drink of whiskey as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He lightened up a little bit when Alec put his arms around his waist._

 _"I'll go to New York and speak with DeMarco and if he's not in New York then I will track him down. Do you think he'll help you?"_

 _"He hated the Mikaelsons, almost killed me for befriending Elijah… There isn't a doubt in my mind that he won't help us."_

 _Alec kissed his shoulder before he rested his head on him. "Then I'll leave tonight if you want."_

 _"Tonight, that would be great, no one will suspect a thing. While you're away I'll play on the soft side of Amelie tomorrow and get her to trust me again. If I'm going to get rid of the Mikaelsons' hold on this city, I must do it from the inside."_

 _"I have faith in you, I always have."_

 _"Make sure DeMarco understands the urgency of this matter, like myself, he has always yearned for a haven for our kind. New Orleans will be perfect."_

* * *

Amelie let go of Alec's head and let it slump down against his chest. She looked down at him and raised a brow. "Is he dead?"

"No, what you or I did wouldn't kill him. Did you see anything?"

"He was sending him to find a guy called DeMarco, have you heard of him?"

"Unfortunately, I have. DeMarco Shawn was the ruthless and cutthroat leader of the Seven Devils. There's only one person in this world that is as malicious as Jacques and it's him." Alexander glared down at Alec and shook his head. "You did the right thing by kidnapping him. He can't be allowed to release DeMarco back into the world."

"What do you mean by that?"

Alexander sighed and ran his hands over his face. "After we put Jacques down we knew that we had to do the same to DeMarco, but Jon was too weak to do another big spell like that and I wasn't willing to do it myself. We called in the help of the rest of our coven and gave them the burden of keeping his location hidden. To this day, their descendants are still keeping him gone."

Amelie looked at Alec and thought about her options. If she killed Alec then Jacques would retaliate and if she kept him alive, there would always be that chance of him finding DeMarco. She was damned either way.

"Well, this has made things complicated."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading this chapter, next one will be the wedding and there will be a few twists and turns!**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

There were only two choices, kill Alec or let him live; both had major consequences that Amelie didn't want to think about right now. She should be getting ready for her wedding, making sure that Freya and Hayley were in their dresses and having one last breakdown before she marries the love of her life. Instead she was staring at Alexander as he stared back at her, waiting for her to make a choice.

"I can't do this right now, I have to get to my wedding." Amelie started to walk away but paused and turned around again. "Actually, you know what? I'm going to do it… I'm going to kill him."

She marched past Alexander with such authority that it made him glad that he was on her side, but instead of ripping his heart out like she should've; she bit him on the neck, leaving her werewolf venom in his bloodstream.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I've made my decision, if Jacques wants to carry on with his plan to bring this DeMarco thug to New Orleans so that he can have the city, then his boy toy will die."

"You're not going to know if he's lying to you or not, the man has been lying to you from the very start and you weren't able to tell."

"That's why you're going to cast a truth spell on him or something like that; that is possible, isn't it?" Amelie looked at Alexander, willing him to say yes.

"Of course, but I'm going to have to spike his drink. The serum I have has to be in his system before you try to get the truth out of him."

She nodded and waved for him to follow her back to the outside world. "He's going to be by my side at the table so you're going to have to get me that serum after the ceremony is finished. Once I've laced his drink I'll give you a signal and you make a toast. It's the only way I can think of making him drink it."

"I can think of another, tie the bastard up and force it down his throat."

Amelie looked over her shoulder at him and raised a brow. "I'm not going to tolerate violence at our wedding; this is a special day, one that I've been longing for since I fell for Klaus. No one is to be harmed tonight or they will feel my wrath."

* * *

He was overseeing that everything was set up exactly how he envisioned the chapel to be. He had been in Amelie's head more than enough to know that she wanted more flowers than she could count. He took in a deep breath as he admired what the compelled decorators accomplished in a few short hours and looked at Elijah with a smile.

"It's coming together nicely, isn't it?"

"I don't know what possessed you to have a wedding in such short notice, brother." Elijah said as he shook his head. "With everything going on, this just adds to the stress."

"With every day that passes, the threat of losing Amelie grows; Jacques could attack us at any moment with whatever trick he has up his sleeve and with her pregnancy, time is of the essence. I know her, and I know that she doesn't want to be waddling down the aisle. I guess this is all for my own selfish gains as well."

Elijah raised a brow and turned to Klaus. "How so?"

"Because I want her so desperately to be my wife," Klaus stepped over to one of the pews and ran his finger tip along one of the tiny white petals, "I don't know how I ever kept her in a coffin for eighty years when she has been the only person to ever, truly understand me."

Elijah stepped over to him and placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Go get into your tux, I'll make sure that Kol is officiated and I'll finish off my speech. And for heaven's sake, Niklaus, loosen up. You're getting married in a couple of hours."

Klaus nodded and marched up the aisle. "I'll have a drink for you, wouldn't want you stumbling over your words."

* * *

Amelie stepped into her dress and pulled it over her frame, watching herself in the mirror as Hayley zipped up the dress for her. She turned to the side and admired the prominent bump as she ran her hands over the lace dress. Her baby was growing every day and Amelie just wanted it to slow down, motherhood was a little frightening. She turned to Hayley and Freya with a smile and slid into the white pumps that were set out for her, she tried to keep her mind off her fears, but it was stuck in the back of her mind. What if her plan didn't fall into place and someone got hurt? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if someone died due to her negligence.

"I can't believe this is happening tonight, I feel like pinching myself to see if it's real or just a dream." She said as she let go of all the bad thoughts that stormed her mind. This was the day she had been waiting for, for eighty years.

"It's like a whirlwind but when it's right, it's right." Hayley said as she changed Hope into her matching, pink dress.

"I wonder how my brother is handling all of this." Freya said as she took a seat, peering at the clock on the wall. She had to make sure that Amelie made it to the chapel on time or Klaus would have her head.

"He's probably nervous. I know that he wants nothing more than to marry Amelie."

"I don't think he'll be nervous, if anything, he'll be excited. He's going to be marrying my beautiful sister." Jacques said as he stepped into the room, he smiled as he watched Hayley shudder in either terror or disgust, he was happy with either emotion. "You look like an absolute darling."

Amelie turned to him and stepped towards him, her hands outstretched to him. When he took her hands, she squeezed them gently. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before left for the chapel. You are still wanting me to walk you down the aisle, aren't you?"

"Of course, you're the only family that I have and my only sibling. There's nothing that I would want more." She pressed a kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes for a moment. "Freya, Hayley… Could you give us a moment, please?"

* * *

Jacques watched as the two women and Hope left the room and turned to his sister. "Is everything okay?"

"I want you to know that I really appreciate you doing this for me and I would like to keep any drama to a minimum."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Alexander will be at our wedding, he's my friend and he has a right to be there. I don't want you scaring him off or doing anything that might ruin my big day."

"As much as I hate him, I would never jeopardise something that's so important to you," he placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head slightly, "You have my word, Amelie."

His word meant nothing to her; her brother was a man of action, not words. "I just want to make it clear that if you ruin this night for me, I will not tolerate it and any hope of a relationship between us will be extinguished."

"Nothing will happen, have a bit of faith in your brother. I know how to behave myself sometimes." He flashed her a white smirk and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will be waiting for you at the chapel, sœur." He lingered in the doorway for a moment, he couldn't believe that she was giving him another chance; he had never had a blood relation and he did want things to work between them, mainly for his own personal gains but the intention was there somewhere.

* * *

Klaus waited at the alter nervously, chatting to his brothers as he tried to keep his mind off his nerves. He rarely felt like this, but Amelie brought out Klaus' emotional side, he wasn't sure if he liked other people knowing that he had that side or not, but he wasn't going to hide it today. His heart skipped a beat as the music started to play, he saw his daughter first, walking with Hayley and Freya. He waved at Hope before Elijah turned him around to face the alter.

"I'll tell you when to look, Nik. You're going to want to be surprised."

"You know I never liked surprises." He smiled at him and listened for Amelie's footsteps. The sound of their guests getting out of their seats made it very clear to him that his bride had arrived, and he wasn't going to wait for Elijah's instruction to catch his first glimpse of her.

She came around the corner, clinging onto Jacques' arm for dear life. She let out a deep breath as she stepped down the aisle, keeping her eyes locked on Klaus as she walked down the long aisle. Klaus couldn't help but grin at her; she looked like an angel in her white gown. He appreciated the way the dress cascaded down her body and he loved the way she wasn't afraid of showing off their bump to the word. He wanted to kiss her so badly, not being allowed to only tortured him. He watched Jacques place a kiss on her cheek in anguish, but he tried his best not to let her see it in his eyes. Once he had passed his sister over to Klaus, he could breathe a sigh of relief; she was safer when Jacques was kept at a distance. Kol stepped onto the podium and obnoxiously tapped his papers off the wood with a smirk.

* * *

"Beloved guests, I know exactly what you're all thinking, and I am aware that I am the most handsome ordained official in the state. Quite possibly the world, but today isn't about me, I'm afraid. Today is about a beautiful bride and my brother, the two of whom have a very confusing yet oddly romantic love story. If any of you have known my brother for a considerable amount of time, you will know that no one ever expected to see him standing here and for that I have to say to Niklaus, well done. To the sweet Amelie, I wish you the best of luck because I'm sure you're well aware that he can be a handful. The bride and groom have prepared their own vows, Amelie will go first because after today, Klaus will never get the last word in."

She looked up at Klaus, staring into his soul as she ran her fingertips along the top of his hand. "We haven't had the easiest life together and together we've overcame every possible obstacle; I don't want to live my life with anyone else because there's no one that I love more than you, Klaus. I promise that I'll be with you, always and forever, by your side. I will support you and pick you up when you fall. Together, we're going to have the most amazing life," she reached up and touched his cheek, smiling when he kissed the palm of her hand, "you're not going to be alone anymore."

Kol nodded at Klaus, throwing a cheeky wink his way. "And now for your vows to Amelie."

He took in a deep breath, glancing at the floor as he tried to recall the vows he had prepared; but they didn't compare to how he felt in his heart. He was going to speak freely, if there was ever a time, it should be now. "I have felt a lot of regret when it's came to our relationship, you have always been the right woman but the way I've treated you has been so wrong. I thought that I did everything to protect you, but by sealing you away from the world, I just protected my heart from the pain and rejection that I feared you would gift me; how wrong I was. I almost lost you to someone else and I vow to you, I will be nothing but gracious and indebted to you for showing me true love. I love you more than words, always and forever, I will be yours. You're bringing another perfect child of mine into the world and now, more than ever, I feel complete. You've brought me the acceptance I've been searching for my whole life."

"I think those are the nicest words that have ever came from my brother's mouth, before he says anything to change my mind, Hope, will you present your father and Amelie with the rings?"

Hope got up from her seat and approached the alter, the rings protected in the palm of her hand. Her father crouched down to her level and kissed her on the head once the rings were in his possession. Kol removed himself from the podium and clasped his hands behind his back, looking between the couple with raised brows.

"My dear, slip the ring onto Klaus' finger and tell me, do you take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She bit her lip as she placed the ring on his finger and nodded. "I do."

Kol turned to his brother and waved for him to do the same, watching as he placed the ring onto Amelie's finger. "And do you take Amelie Bouchard to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I definitely do." He grinned proudly.

"Does anyone object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Kol waited for a moment, his eyes catching Jacques'. When he said nothing, Kol turned back to the couple with a smile. "Then ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested to me by the State of Louisiana, I introduce to you Niklaus and Amelie Mikaelson." He looked at Klaus, his sneer returning. "I know you've been waiting for this moment all day, so you may kiss your bride."

He rolled his eyes at Kol before looking down at Amelie's angelic face, scooping her face into his hands and planting a smooch that could rival ever passionate kiss they had ever shared. He was hers and she was his and if anyone tried to come in between them, then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

 **A:N They're married! I promise that next chapter will be longer because a lot of drama will be going down at the reception. Thank you for all the follows and favourites, I hope you are enjoying this story.**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Amelie**

 **Summary:** "You have loved and you have lost, all while I have succumbed to: the darkness, the light, to my wildest dreams and deepest fears. I have loved you while you have lived your life to its fullest, now I must live mine." Klaus kept his last love a secret for a lifetime but now it's time to reintroduce her to the world.

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

They had their family and friends sitting around them as they sat at the top of the room, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Klaus finally had everything that he ever wanted, but he couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong; he had noticed Alexander lurking around Jacques' table. For someone that despised him so much, he was hanging around closely. Amelie noticed where Klaus' gaze kept going and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head back towards her. She couldn't have him involved in this, Jacques wouldn't hurt her, but he would hurt her husband.

"I don't suppose you fancy dancing with me?" she pressed her lips together as she kept his eyes on her.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until everyone has said their toasts and threw their well wishes our way?"

She shook her head, she needed to be alone with Jacques after he sipped his wine at the toast; Amelie didn't know how much time Alexander's serum would buy her. She wasn't going to risk anything throwing her plan off the tracks.

"I have waited eight decades to be called Amelie Mikaelson and now that I am a Mikaelson, I want us to share our first dance." She got onto her feet before he could protest anymore and held her hand out to him. "Dance with me, please."

He let out a chuckle and took her hand before getting onto his feet. "Of course, I'll dance with you." He let her lead him to the dance floor and waved their family and friends towards them so that they could watch them.

* * *

Once Amelie was in the middle of the room, clinging onto Klaus as they swayed to the live band, she locked eyes with Alexander. It was time for him to execute his part of the plan, the only problem was, Jacques was sat at his seat, watching his sister from the gap between partygoers. He took in a deep breath and stood behind him, his hand rested on the back of his chair.

"Don't fancy a closer look?" he said to Jacques in a hushed tone.

"My view is fine from here."

"You know that Amelie wants a dance with you straight after," he said it loud enough for her ears to pick up and folded his arms across his chest, "seen as you're the only family she's got. Brides usually dance with their fathers…"

"She didn't mention a dance to me, I'm surprised she mentioned it to you."

"I guess she wanted to surprise you."

"That's my sister for you, full of surprises." Jacques got onto his feet, staring at his nemesis from over his shoulder, a cold smirk on his face. "I don't want to disappoint her."

Alexander waited for Klaus and Jacques to switch positions before he slipped his serum into Jacques' wine. Once he was finished, he winked at Amelie before moving back to his own table, taking his seat beside Margot. He gripped onto her hand and shared a smile with her before turning his attention back to the dancefloor. If Jacques ever found out that he had spiked his drink, then he would be a dead man.

* * *

"You know, I was delightfully surprised when Alexander mentioned to me about your wishes to share a dance with me. I thought you would've mentioned something to me." He looked down at his sister's face, a coy look crossing his face.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to, I kept talking myself out of it. After everything that we've been through, I want to leave the past in the past and move on with our lives; but only if you're willing to."

"I think I can put a couple of things behind me." He flashed a small smile at her, but it left as quickly as it came. "Can you forgive my past transgressions; I feel like you're holding onto some sort of resentment against me."

She glanced at the floor and repositioned her hand on his shoulder. Amelie hated lying, she had been doing it to Jacques for a while, but it had to be done to protect Klaus and his family. "To be truthful, I do hate you more than I love you, but I think after everything you've done to me, that's justifiable." When he looked taken back by her statement, she squeezed his shoulder. "But it can be fixed with time."

"Give me the time and I'll mend our relationship." When the music finished and a new song came on, Jacques pulled away from his sister and glanced towards Klaus as he watched from their table with a raised brow. "I believe it's time for the toast and your new husband looks very eager to have you back by his side." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and nodded at her. "Go, be with your husband."

Amelie gripped onto his hand which made him turn his attention back to her. "After the toast, will you meet me on the balcony?"

"What for?"

"The first step in mending our relationship."

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Most of the people in this room have only known my brother, Nik for a short time," Elijah started as he stood beside his brother, staring at him proudly, "but I've known him his whole life. I watched him play as a child, become a stubborn and ruthless hybrid and rule a city passionately. But apart from becoming a father, I have never saw my brother as happy as he is today and that is down to the wonderful Amelie. The love that the two of them share hasn't always been perfect, but no relationship is. What is perfect is the love that has stemmed from these two hearts that we are here to celebrate so I implore you to raise your glasses and toast to the happy couple." Elijah tipped his glass slightly towards his brother and his wife before raising his glass of champagne into the air. "To Niklaus and Amelie Mikaelson, may you have a wonderful marriage."

Amelie clinked her champagne flute of water against Klaus' glass of wine and took a small sip as she watched his lips curl into a smile. She was about to excuse herself from the table when she noticed Jacques making his way to their table; his untouched glass of wine hanging from his hand. She raised a brow at him and watched as he made himself comfortable in front of the crowd.

"Beloved guests," he started as he removed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder as he smirked at the eyes that were on him, "many of you have no idea who I am, I'm Jacques Delcroix and I have the pleasure of having Amelie as my dearest little sister." He glanced over his shoulder at her and turned slightly to face her head on. "Siblings fight and we have done plenty of fighting in the short space of time that we've known each other but one thing that I've learned about you is how much fire you have in your heart to keep fighting for what you want. You've turned out to be an astounding woman and I just know that by the way you protect the Mikaelson clan that you will be an amazing mother to that child of yours. So, my toast is to you, and I'm positive that Klaus will toast along with me, to the beautiful bride."

Amelie didn't know what to do, should she believe his words or was this all another act? Whatever it was, she watched him sip at his laced drink and took a sip of her own. As she set her glass down, she felt her emotions overwhelm her and she got up from the table slowly.

"Is everything okay, love?" Klaus looked concerned as he reached out for her hand.

"I need some air. I didn't expect Jacques' words to touch me as much as they did. Excuse me." She let go of his hand and made her way to the balcony as quickly as she could.

* * *

The cool breeze on her flushed cheeks calmed her down and her short time alone allowed her to regain her trail of thoughts. When the door to the balcony opened with a click, she looked around to see Jacques, smiling at her. He took the space beside her and rested his arms on the railings as he stared down at New Orleans. They were silent, none of them knowing who should speak first.

"We've got a lot to work out, don't we?" he said as he looked down at her.

"There's a couple of things that I wanted to ask you and I want you to be truthful."

He nodded and prepared himself for what he assumed to be hard hitting questions. "I promise that I'll answer them honestly."

"Do you despise me?"

He could feel the lie he was trying to tell her choke him, he didn't want to tell the truth, he had gotten away with lying for so long but now his lies were blocked.

"Yes, although not as much as when we first met."

"Did you mean any of the words you said during your toast?" she turned her head towards him, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Yes, unfortunately I find myself loving you unconditionally."

She smiled slightly, but his admission made what he was planning hurt even more. "Are you still planning on trying to take over this city or have you given up on your plan?"

He bit the tip of his tongue as his sister's eyes glared at his face. "I won't stop until it's mine and I don't care if I have to cut down every Mikaelson on my way to get it."

"I'm included in that, aren't I?"

"No."

"But you need me to tear them apart from the inside, don't you?"

"Yes, Amelie." He said sharply. "What have you done to me? What spell has Alexander cast?"

She sighed as she ignored his question and looked away from him. "What did you want DeMarco to do when he got here?"

"Reunite the Seven Devils and help me regain power." His grip on the railings tightened until his knuckles turned white. "How do you know about DeMarco?"

"I have Alec, got him before he stepped onto a train heading to New York."

"Where is he?"

"Probably passed out from the double dose of werewolf venom in a storage unit." When Jacques stepped towards her threateningly, she held up her finger and pulled a vial of Klaus' blood from the bust of her dress. "If you want to save him, you're going to have to keep me alive or you won't know where to go and you won't have the blood to save him."

He snatched the vial from her hand and stared at her for a moment. "Text me the address and for your sake, he better be alive when I get there."

She watched him march through the door and let out a sigh of relief. Amelie got the answers she was looking for and now the only thing she had to do was come clean to Klaus. Hopefully he would be merry enough on the wine to not be too angry with her.

* * *

"What's going on because by the way Jacques stormed out of here, I can tell that you've done something?" Klaus had watched Jacques storm out of the venue, it was hard to ignore, he pretty much pushed Alexander over a table. He wasn't happy, whatever Amelie had been planning, she should've told him.

"I just needed to get some answers from Jacques with Alexander's help. Everything's sorted, let's just enjoy the rest of this night." She played with the buttons on his shirt, but she wasn't going to get herself out of this mess that easily.

"Amelie, you can't keep secrets from me, not when it comes to Jacques. He's dangerous and you could get hurt again."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll be truthful in the future, but I didn't want you stopping me." She looked up at him and clenched her jaw. "Remember that night at the compound, when Jacques was coming to dinner and I informed you that Alec was missing?"

Klaus raised a brow and placed a hand on his hip. "Yes, I remember it vividly."

"I'm the reason he disappeared, and I have him locked up in a storage unit, dosed on my venom."

He let out a sigh and ran the palm of his hands over his eyes. "I don't want to know anymore, not tonight anyway. We'll put this to bed for now but in the morning, you are coming clean about everything."

"I'll fill you in over breakfast."

"No, you will tell me the moment your eyes open."

"You're going to be so angry with me." She warned him as she slipped her arm around his waist.

"I don't doubt that, but that's tomorrow's problem."


End file.
